EL Amor que vencio el tiempo
by marie201112
Summary: Tras la muerte de Aome decide consultarle a una bruja para cabiar la suerte de ambos, para mala suerte del el le borrarn la memoria al chico y trasladarlo al futuro. Que pasara cuando descubra la verdad y descubra sus verdadero origen y ser.
1. Sueño y Realidad

Capitulo 1

Sueño y Realidad

Sueño:

Era ya de noche en lo alto del cielo nocturno yacía la luna en todo su esplendor y su alrededor un manto estrellado que convertía al cielo nocturno en el escenario perfecto para una velada romántica. Yo yacía sentado a la orilla del rio viendo mi reflejo en el agua meditando cuando la vi que se acercaba con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro angelical. Ella era tan blanca como la nieve con hermosos ojos de color chocolate, un hermoso cabello azabache que terminaba en graciosos risos, sus labios carnosos pintados de un leve color rosado y su cuerpo su hermoso cuerpo talla por los mismísimos ángeles al igual que su hermoso rostro. Me volteo y en realidad hay esta caminado hacia mi cuando de la nada apareció una flecha que le atravesó su corazón. Corrí lo mas rápido que pude hacia ella y la atrape antes que callera al suelo. Al verla mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su delicada mano me toco el rostro de esa única manera consoladora y mirándome a los ojos me regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

- Viniste por mi

**- s**hh. No hables si estas muy débil

- solo quiero que sepas que te amo- me lo dijo casi en un susurro que se lo llevaba el viento cuando vi que se perdió du dulce mirada y su mano callo en el suelo.

- Aome no, por favor no me dejes Aome.-

Fin del sueño

- ¡Aome!

Me levante de golpe y mire mi reloj decía que eran la 1 de la madrugada. Volví y me recosté ya había mas de un mes que tenia este tipo de pesadillas con ella. Aunque no si quien es y eso me intriga aunque debo admitir que es muy hermosa y que muy dentro de mi corazon me duele el hecho de que este muerta. Me levante de la cama y me encamine hacia la cocina alli me encontr con mi hermano mayor.

- que haces aqui

- no podia dormir y tu

- tenia hambre. Dejame adivinar la joven misteriosa de nuevo

- Si, pero esta vez fue un poco difernte

-por que lo dices?

- supe su nombre y siento un gran dolor en el pecho

-como que?- me pregunto dandole una mordida a su sandiwsh de salami y ensalada

- sufrimiento.- me miro con cara de confundido- soñe que moria pero lo mas extraño es que fueen misdbrazos pero habia algo que no estaba bien.

- Que?

- era que yo estaba hay con el cabello extrañamente de color plateado y con garras y unas raras orejas de perro encima de mi cabeza y mis ojos eran de color dorodas.- me escupio en la cara parte del sandiwsh- estas bien

- si, si, si este... hermanito intenta descansar un poco si. hablaremos de esto mañana si.

- Como quieras- le alzo la mano en forma de despedida y se dio la vuelta. Por otro Sesshumaru se dirigio deprisa a su cuatro y tomo su telefono celular e hizo una llamada.

- Padre tenemos problemas.

- Hijo que ocurre

- Es Inuyasha ya lo sabe.

* * *

_Inuyasha era un joven de 17 años de edad, era un joven energico y un poco arrogante aunque solo lo hacia para disimular su veradero ser ya que era un joven se corazon de oro y buenos sentiminetos. Media aproximadamente 5 pies y 8 pulgadas, pesaba alrededor de 158 libras, su piel tenia un color dorado claro, su pelo era de color negro corto y sus ojos eran de color azules._

_Sesshumaru Taisho era un joven de 19 años, era un joven de carater pasivo y energetico, alegre y muy divertido siempre se pasaba haciendo bramas y chistes, al igual que su hermano menor tenia un corazon de oro. Media aproximadamente 6 pies, pesa alrederor de unas 170 libras, su piel era blanca, cabello rubio corto, ojos color miel._


	2. Estas Siempre en mi Mente

Capitulo 2

Estas siempre en mi mente

EL reloj sonó a las 6 de la mañana lo mire de reojo y lo apago. Camine sin ánimos hacia el baño abro el grifo y me meto de cabeza intentando relajar el cuerpo cierro los ojos y ahí estaba con su hermosa sonrisa. Abro mis ojos y me encuentro solo otra vez. Termino de bañarme y tomo una camiseta de color rojo intenso y unos jeans de color azul junto a un par de tenis de color blanco y rojo me visto y comienzo a bajar la escaleras hacia el comedor. Al llegar veo el sonriente rostro de mi madre mirándome con dulzura provocándome una leve sonrisa.

-buenos días hijo como amaneciste hoy

- bien madre y tu

-bien

Comienzo mi desayuno era huevos revueltos con tocineta y un delicioso jugo de naranja fresco. En eso llega mi hermano mayor con cara de preocupación.

- Sesshumaru cariño pasa algo

- No, no es nada Izayoi

- Seguro

- Si no te preocupes por nada

- Bueno si tú lo dices. Cambiando el tema chicos su padre llega hoy

- ¿Por qué?

- No me dijo las razones pero llega esta tarde así que los quiero temprano a los dos en la casa

- Si, claro- dijeron los 2 a corro.

El desayuno trascendió en silencio hasta que acabo. Me retire de la masa le di un beso en la mejilla a mi madre y me dirigí a la salida. Camine hasta el garaje y entre en mi Me Four-Twelve de color rojo intenso y me encamine al centro a intentar despejar mi mente. Manejando por la ciudad creí que perdería la cabeza a cada esquina que miraba allí estaba. La veía en todas partes y sentí una gran tristeza dentro de mí y un gran vacio cada segundo que pasaba sentí que la extrañaba aun mas y lo mas extraño de todo es que no se quien es y unja curiosidad por saber quien es ella y de conocerla surgió en mi interior y no descansare hasta encontrarla y conocerla.

* * *

Izayoi Taisho: Madre de Inuyasha y madresta de Sesshumaru aunque para el es la unica madre que conoce. Era una señora de unos 40 años bien concervada y hermosa. Poseia un lago cabello azabache que le llegaba mas abajo de la cintura, piel tan blanca como la nievo y ojos de color azules. Media aproximadamente 5 pies y pesaba alrededor de 125 libras


	3. Verdades rebeladas parte 1

Capitulo 3

Verdades rebeladas

Después de dar una larga vuelta por la ciudad y terminar mis compras escolares llegue a la casa. Me estacione en el garaje y entre a la casa. Al entrar me encontré con el ama de llaves de la casa que me informo que la cena se servirá a las 6 en punto. Le afirme con la cabeza y subí a mi cuarto y me recosté un rato para poder descansar un poco antes de bajar a cenar.

Mientras en el despacho Sesshumaru y un señor bien parecido discutían un asunto delicado junto a Izayoi.

- Enserio padre ya lleva mas de un mes con lo mismo

- Pero estos sueño de son

- Inu, cariño son de ella

- ¿Qué? ¿como es posible?

- No lo se la vieja Tsubaki nos prometió que esto no pasaría

- Se suponía que olvidaría todo y ella no volvería en el tiempo para nada y quizás se conocería en el futuro si era que el destino lo permitía que sucediera.

- Si pero al parecer nos esta jugando una la mala jugada

- Si, pero lo peor no lo has oído

- Y cual es

- Anoche vio su vieja forma como Hibrido

- ¿Qué? Esto no puede ser posible- respiro profundo y cerro los ojos pensativamente- Necesito a Tsubaski, necesito hablar con ella.

Miro al reloj y vio que eran las 5:40 de la tarde. Dio un suspiro de cansancio y se dirigió al baño se preparo y bajo a cenar. Al bajar se encontró con su padre quien le regalo una sonrisa que paso por alto. Llego al comedor con la mirada ida y con desgano. La cena trascurrió en silencio al terminar la cena Inuyasha se retiro y camino en dirección hacia los jardines. Entro a la galera y se sentó en ella para poder apreciar el atardecer.

Adentro el desespero y la ansiedad reinaban. Dentro del despacho se encontrar el señor de la casa esperando la llegada de su invitada cuando la puerta se abrió la tención subió al máximo.

- Buenas noches. ¿en que puedo servirle mi señor? ¿en que le puedo ser útil?

- Tsubaki entre y cierre la puerta tras de si. Necesitamos hablar.

- ¿Dígame que necesita saber mi señor?

- Usted prometió que los aterradores recuerdos de la muerte de la joven iban a ser borrado junto a todo recuerdo de ella. ¿y quisiera saber, por que mi hijo les están llegando eso recuerdos en sus sueños?

- Mi fácil mi señor el DESTINO

- ¿Pero como esto posible?

- Muy fácil el destino es que decide todo en nuestra vida. Lo de su hijo y la joven fue obra de humanos no del destino. Es decir ellos deben estar juntos y así será no importa la magia que se utilice y lo que el hombre haga ellos pase lo que pase siempre van a terminar juntos.

- Desacuerdo esa parte ya la entiendo pero, ¿Por qué se ve así mismo como hibrido si aquí esta como humano?

- Es muy sencillo el no es humano del todo

- Pero…

- Mi señor lo único que hice fue dormir su parte demoniaca para dejar a flote su parte humana. Ahora bien en cualquier momento de gran tención o enojo despertara y será un gran desastre para todo porque no abra poder en el mundo que lo detenga

- ¿y cuando esto sucederá?

- Cundo encuentre a la chica y ella este en peligro

- Y que podría pasar si se entera

- No tengo idea mi señor ¿Por qué me lo pregunta?

- Porque estoy parado en la puerta idiota. Padre porque me hiciste esto y como es que soy un hibrido que esta pasando aquí

- Hijo, yo….

- Sabes que vete al demonio.

- Inuyasha, vuelve aquí en este momento. Inuyasha!

Salió del despacho como alma que lleva el diablo abrió la puerta de entrada y la rastrallo tan fuerte que rompió todos los cristales de la misma. Su madre preocupada entro al despacho deprisa a investigar que había pasado.

-Querido que tiene Inu

-Que ya sabe toda la verdad amor y no se que hacer para poder disculparme.

- querido no es tu culpa y tampoco la mía ni la Sessh

- Lo se pero él no lo piensa así. Además debí decírselo hace mucho tiempo era mejor contárselo que permitir que se enterara de esta manera.

- Y ahora que haremos

- No lo se, no se que hacer al menos tenemos el consuelo de que no perderá el control por ahora.

Mientras decía estas palabra Inumaru se encontraba mirado por la ventana del despacho mirando hacia fuera viendo como comenzaba a llover. Mientras Inuyasha caminaba hacia los establos en busca de su caballo Relámpago. Un hermoso ejemplar de color negro azabache y ojo del mismo color. Este caballo era el mas rápido del lugar y de carácter difícil lo que necesitaba para poder aclarar su mente mientras corría. Para cuando termino de ensillar al caballo esta collendo un diluvio en la hacienda. A pesar de la lluvia monto al caballo y Salir de allí lo mas rápido que pudo para así huir de una verdad que no quería aceptar por nada del mundo.

* * *

_Inu Taisho: el jefe de la familia Taisho, este señor muy elegantenia tenia aproximadamente 45 años de edad, media aprimadamente 6 pies y 3 pulgada, su piel era un tono dorado claro, sus ojos color miel y su cabello era de color rubio. Su personalidad era seria, pero a la vez cariñosa y sencible, el amaba a su familia por encima de todo._

_Tsubaski: era un bruja de unos 70 años de edad, su piel era blanca y su cabello canozo, media aproximadamente 5 pies._


	4. Verdades Rebeladas parte 2

Capitulo 4

Verdades Reveladas parte 2

Llego a la orilla del rio allí se bajo del caballo y se sentó a la orilla del rio mirando su reflejo en las cristalinas mientras meditaba acerca de lo sucedido y se preguntaba así mismo como era esto posible toda su vida le hicieron creer una cosa y ahora era otra. Tenía muchas preguntas y dudas que aclara, el sabia de antemano que el linaje de su familia era antiguo pero no sabia que tanto lo era y quería saber y solo una persona en el mundo le podría decir y contestar todas sus dudas y podría aclara ciertas cosas.

La tormenta comenzó a caer Izayoi comenzó a caminar de un lado para el otro desesperada mientras miraba hacia afuera.

- Oye Izayoi , tranquilízate debe de estar buen

- Lo se Sessh, pero aun así me preocupo mucho. Llevaba años que no se comportaba así- decía la mujer sin detenerse.-

- Izayoi tiene razón hijo y demás para preocuparse- decía el señor de la casa mirando la chimenea del despacho-

- Pero que esperaban que tomara todo con gran alegría. Izayoi, tus eres su madre lo conoces mejor que eso.

- Así es solo espero que este bien- dijo al fin deteniéndose frente a una ventana.

- Querida tranquilízate el volverá ya lo veras solo hay que darle tiempo que se calme un poco- le dijo a su esposa levantándose del sillón.

- Si tienes razón, creo que iré a descansar

- Como desees querida, que descanses

- Yo hare lo mismo, buenas noches papá, Izayoi que descanse

- Igualmente hijo- diciendo esto ambos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones mientras el gran Inumaru se sirvo una copa de brandi y espero paciente la llegada del menor de sus hijos.

Pasaron aproximadamente unos 15 minutos cuando la puerta del despacho. Inumaru opto solo por sonreír.

Si

Padre puedo pasar necesito hablar con tígo

Claro hijo pasa- en cuanto se abrió la puerta se vieron unos tímidos y nerviosos ojos se asomaron, el señor no tuvo otra opción más que soltar una carcajada

Que es tan gracioso

Tu cara solo mírate pareces perrito asustado

Ja muy gracioso

Pero pasa toma asiento, Inuyasha me imagino que debe ser por lo que oíste esta tarde acerca de ti es de lo que deseas que hablemos

Si así es. Pero antes quisiera disculparme por mi comportamiento de esta tarde creo que no fue la adecuada y desaparese por varias horas tampoco fue buena idea

Así es no se que carajo te paso por la mente pero tienes suerte que no pasara a mayores

Feh!

Acepto tus disculpas y bilme que quieres saber

Todo

¿Qué tal si comenzamos desde el principio?

No es mala idea

Desacuerdo

Tu eres lo que llamarían muchos un hibrido o sea era el resultado de la unión de dos especies diferentes, llevas sangre humana por parte de tu madre y sangre demoniaca gracias a mi. Hijo tu eres príncipe sub-heredero de UN gran reino y eres un ser muy especial ya que nuestra raza nunca había podido ser fusionado con otra y menos con humanos.

- Yo creía que los demonios eran un solo tipo y ya

- Pues te equivocas hay una gran variedad de nosotros los demonios

- Y que tipo somos

- Somos una especie de Perro Gigante de color plateado. Los antiguos no llamaban InuYuKai

- Ya veo

- Hijo mío se que es difícil de entender pero así es la realidad

- Dime siempre e sido así

- Como

- Tenia esta apariencia

- No

- Como era

- Esa pregunta no te la podre contestar yo pero de alguien que si lo hará acompáñame- Ambos se levantaron de sus sillas y salieron del despacho hacia la cocina allí Inumaru abrí una gran perta de acero y prendió las luces del lugar y al entrar el joven quedo impactado con lo que veía ese lugar parecía un museo con todo las cosas antiguas de la época feudal.

- Oye y este museo

- Este museo es nuestra historia

- Ya veo y que con eso

- Como es mejor que veas todo con tus propios ojos-diciendo esto le entrego un espejo y muy antiguo

- Y para que me das esta baratija de segunda

- Esta baratija como le dices te mostrara todo lo que quieras saber

- Así como no

- Inuyasha, solo mira tu reflejo y veras lo que te digo

- Si como si, pero que…. – Imunaru al ver que su hijo tiraba el espejo y daba un brinco hacia atrás soltó un gran carcajada burlándose del chico.

- Que es tan gracioso

- Tu cara debiste verte. Que te ocurrió te asustaste

- No, no lo hice- se doblo y tomo el espejo de nuevo para ver a ver su reflejo con mas determinación y se vio con una mirada arrogante, sus ojos parecían oro fundido, su cabello era largo mas abajo de sus hombros y parecía que hubieran tomado la plata y la convirtieran en hilos y se los hubiesen incrustado a la cabeza, su piel era tan blanca cual la nieve es. Pero lo más que lo impacto fueron unas orejas de canes en la cabeza pequeña y picudas. La imagen se despego un poco y se vio en cuerpo completo y observó con determinación sus manos las cuales poseían garras, su ropa eran aun mas extraña pero le gustaba el color rojo intenso que tenia ya que era su color favorito.

- Wow!, así me veía

- Así es. Hijo te sientes bien

- No lo creo todo me da vueltas- Diciendo esto cayo al piso con el espejo en la mano su padre solo podía mover la cabeza en forma de negación

- En verdad que no tienes madre. Puñeta ahora deberé cargarte hasta tu cama como si fueras un bebe.-lo levanto y se lo coloco en los hombres y siento todo su peso en la espada- carajo nene que tu comes piedras.-Protesto mientras subía las escaleras y llegaba a la habitación del joven y lo tiraba a la cama-Le diré a tu madre que te pondremos a dieta o si no pobrecita de la mujer que elijas como esposa.- diciendo esto salió de la habitación y entro en la suya mientras meditaba en lo ocurrido hoy.- Maldición se acabo la paz en esta casa de mañana en adelante comenzaran los gritos e insultos aquí espero no volverme loco en el proceso.


	5. Nueva apariencia mismo Ser

Capitulo 5

Mi nueva Vida

La mañana llego al lugar, el sol relucía en lo alto del cielo dejando paso a un hermoso cielo azul completamente despejado. En la casa reinaba el silencio y la tranquilidad reinaba en la casa Taisho hasta que el mayor de los hermanos entro al cuarto de su hermano abriendo las cortinas para que su hermano despertara y bajara a desayunar pero al ver que no lo hacia abajo hasta la cocina y tomo una palangana y la lleno de agua y hielo y subió de nuevo al cuarto de su hermano al llegar allí y al ver que aun no se levantaba de la cama tomo un decisión.

- Bueno bello durmiente es hora de levantare- Dejo caer toda el agua fría en su cuerpo y el joven de un brinco se levanto maldiciendo.

- Pero que carajo te pasa. Me cago en la madre que te pario maldito carbón huele bicho, como te atrevez a levantarme

- Oye pero quien puñeta te crees para hablarme así.

- El mismo que te romperá la cara si no te sales de la mía

- Así tú y cuantos mas-Inumaru al escuchar semejante escándalo decidio entrar e intervenir en la situación antes que se saliera de control.

- Me pueden explicar porque demonios la cama de Inuyasha esta mojada al igual que el y porque tantos gritos si apenas son las 8 de la mañana

- Fue culpa de este pendejo que me hecho agua fría

- Bueno si no fueras tan dormilona no te pasaría esas cositas señorita Taisho

- A quien le dices mujercita, viejo chocho

- Ya Basta los dos, Sessh baja a bajo a desayunar y tu date un baño

- Si ya vueles a perro abombado-diciendo Sessh salió corriendo del cuarto antes que su hermano se pegara

- Inuyasha tranquilízate si

- Pero, pero….

- Ya solo metete a bañar antes de que tu madre suba y baja a desayunar hoy iremos a inscribirte en tu nueva escuela

- Pero que tiene de malo en la que estoy

- Creo que no te aceptaran con lo que tienes en la cabeza y por el largo de tu pelo- Miro a su padre con cara de extraño- Bueno te veré abajo para desayunar-al salir su padre se encogió de hombros y entro al baño allí tomo una ducho de agua tibia para relajar sus cuerpo pero lo extraño que escuchaba cada gota de agua que caía en el suelo produciendo su propio sonido. Cerro la llave del agua le enrollo una toalla en la cintura y salió de la ducha camino hasta el lava manos tomo su cepillo de dientes y la pasta al ver que el espejo estaba empañado así que lo limpia con la mano y al ver su reflejo se encostro con una gran supresa

- Pero que carajo es esto- Dos pequeñas y peludas orejas de perro sobre su cabeza sus ojos eran cual dorado era el sol y su cabello parecía que hubieran convertido en plata y le llegaba a la cintura. Las maldiciones seguían a flor de piel y el escuchaba las risas provenientes del comedor, luego observo su boca y se encontró con unos largos calmillos y al mirar sus manos se encontró con un juego de afiladas garras. Termino su tarea se vistió rápidamente y bajo las escalar rápidamente y llego al comedor donde su familia al verlo surto una carcajada por su cara de molestia y de niño pequeño con berrinche.

- Oye Inu quieres un colita que te convine con esas orejitas

- Jajá muy gracioso y que tal un moretón en un ojo eso te confinara con tu cara de idiota

Sesshumaru Inuyasha ya basta. Hijo siento no a verte advertido acerca de lo ocurriría su mirabas el espejo pero al menos recuperaste tu vieja apariencia junto a tus agilidades.

- Si pero mírame parezco un fenómeno y si tu crees que saldré a la calle así estas loco porque no lo hare

- Pero Inuyasha necesitas comprar tus cosas e uniformes nuevos para tu nuevo colegio además iremos todos

- Pero ma, mírame parezco un fenómeno

- Inu cariño a donde iremos nadie lo notara además si quieres usa una gorra para ocultar tus orejas o un boina lo mejor que creas y se te haga mas cómodo

- Estas segura

- Claro que lo estoy tu crees que tu propia madre te pondría en vergüenza, además tus orejitas son adorables

- Una pregunta madre siempre la e tenido

- Desde tu nacimiento

- Ya veo- el resto del desayuno trascurrió en silencio al terminar todos se levantaron de sus ha cientos y fueron guiados por Inumaru hacia un salón con las puertas doradas allí entraron en un vórtice que los llevo a su nuevo hogar.

- "bueno aquí comienza mi nueva vida"


	6. Nuestro primer encuentro

Capitulo 6

Nuestro primer encuentro

El camino transcurrió en silencio Inuyasha utilizaba una boina de color negro y gafas de sol a juego. Llegaron al centro comercial y se estacionaron y entraron a dentro. Izayoi iba con una cara de alegría caminado y admirando todo la que había en las vitrinas mientras sus otros dos acompañantes andaban con caras de arrepentimiento ir con una mujer de compras era lo ultimo, mientras Inuyasha andaba en su propio mundo mirando hacia el suelo metido en sus pensamientos cuando choco con algo suave y al ver que se trataba de una persona rápidamente extendió la mano y sostuvo la mano de la persona para evitar que esta cayera al suelo. Al percatarse que era una joven se siento que le faltaba el aliento al ver un par de hermoso ojos chocolates que lo cautivaron al instantes su piel se sentía tan suave al tacto de color cremoso su cabello era tan negro como una noche sin luna, su rostro parecía tan angelical. La joven también se quedo paralizada ente este suceso. El toque del joven era cálido casi familiar su mirada aunque estaba cubierta por lentes de sol sintió que la atrapo su cabello era lo mas extraño pero aun así se veía hermoso, sintió su cara arder ante la mirada tan penetrante del joven y rápidamente viro la cara del otro lado e intento soltarse del agarre. Inuyasha al darse cuenta de la situación salió de su transe y soltó a la joven y vio como se alejaba de el y se preguntaba quien era esa hermosa joven y si la podría ver de nuevo algún día. Al joven soltar su mano salió corriendo del lugar lo mas rápido que pudo, la pena la consumía y se preguntaba quien era ese joven porque se sintió tan tranquila y en paz cuando ese joven la toco si nunca en su vida lo había visto.

El día transcurrió sin mayor percance pero para ambos jóvenes parecía el día mas largo de su vida a pesar de que tenían todo lo necesario para comenzar otro ano escolar Izayoi aun no quería salir del lugar mirando y comprando todas las ofertas de las diferentes tiendas de marcas famosas volviendo loco a mas de uno en el lugar. Cuando al fin lograron sacarla del centro comercial comenzó el largo regreso a casa y aun allí su mente estaba ida parecía que estaba en otro mundo aun no podía entender de donde salió esa chica, pero si sabia que desearía encontrarse con ella una vez mas aunque fuera por unos cortos segundos. Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez ante el recuerdo de ella. Al llegar a la casa su hermano suspiraba de frustración lo llamo como 4 veces hasta que golpeo su cabeza.

- Oye por que haces eso

- Llevo rato llamándote en donde tienes la mente en la puñeta

- Pero quien te crees que eres además que coño deseas

- Avisarte que tienes que empacar ya nuestro vuelo sale mañana a primera hora

- Vuelo que puto vuelo

- Enserio que estas en las nubes-suspiro de cansancio- mañana te matricularan en el Internado Shikon en Bevelle

- Pero que demonios

- Si no estuviera en las nubes todo el día sabrías que es ese lugar

- Hijo el internado Shikon es una escuela especializada en el entrenamiento de seres sobrenaturales como nosotros como también dan las clases básicas de una escuela regular

- Y para que debo ir allá si ya estoy en un colegio

- por que no te puedes presentar como estas en público además necesitas aprender como controlar y desarrollar tu potencial.

- Pero lo hice hoy además usare gorra y gafas

- Lo siento hijo pero ya hicimos el traslado a donde vas no tendrás que ocultar quien eres además ir a ya tiene sus ventajas

- Si claro, ya te lo creí

- Bueno ya veo que no quieres el ultimo modelo del me-Four twelf

- Es en serio papá

- y que creias que te llevaria a todas partes

Inuyasha estaba emocionado al fin tendría su tan preciado auto para asistir a la escuela su padre tenia razón cambiar de escuela le beneficiaria y mucho subió a toda prisa a empacar todo para el viaje de mañana. La cena fue muy amena entre bromas y risas aunque hubo uno que otro comentario fuera de lugar pero no hubo percances. La noche cayo y todos se fueron a la cama temprano mañana seria un largo para todos serró los ojos y decidio ir a los brazos de Morfeo. Esa noche soñó con ella y eso lo entristeció un poco ya que lo mas probable que no la volvería a ver. Se levanto de la cama y camino hasta la ventana vio una estrella fugas a la cual le pido un deseo

-"DESEO VERLA DE NUEVO."

Luego de pedir el deseo volvió a la cama y se entrego por completo a Morfeo esperando que su deseo se cumpla para volver a encontrarse con ese ángel que le robo el pensamiento durante todo el día.


	7. Revelaciones del pasado

Paste your docu

Capitulo 7

Revelaciones del pasado para vivir un mejor futuro

**_SUEÑO MOSTRANDO EL PASADO_**

**_ Inuyasha se encontraba en un gran prado sentado en la verde hierba mirando hacia el cielo azul admirando el hermoso paisaje que estaba alrededor de el. Se pone de pie al escuchar que alguien lo llamaba miro todos lados pero no podía ver a nadie cuando de la nada vio como se acercaba una anciana de cabellos griseados y un parche en un ojo. La anciana aparentaba una edad de unos 60 años aproximadamente se le acerco y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera._**

- **_Se que tienes dudas acerca del porque no recuerdas nada y yo te podre ayudar_**

- **_Oye anciana tu me conoces sabes quien era_**

- **_Yo te conozco bien Inuyasha Taisho se quien eres quien eras y en que te convertirás_**

- **_A que te refieres anciana_**

- **_Tu eres hijo del gran Inu no Taisho terrateniente de las tierras del oeste de Sekugon tu madre la princesa Izayoi hija del terrateniente de las tierras del este._**

- **_De que hablas anciana; en verdad debes estar loca_**

- **_No créeme hijo tu padre fue el mayor demonio del área fue un gran guerrero y gran líder de carácter fuerte pero noble tu tienes esa cualidad de el además tienes la bondad de tu madre_**

- **_Como quieras anciana; pero si dices saber tanto de mi dime porque no recuerdo nada de mi pasado, porque no recuerdo quien rayos soy y porque no recuerdo…_**

- **_Si quieres saber toda la historia es mejor que te cayes la boca y comiences a escuchar. _**

- **_FEH!_**

- **_No recuerdas nada gracias a un hechizo que te hizo Tsubaki la bruja de las montañas ella hizo que olvidaras todo para salvar a una persona muy especial para ti, tanto que casi te quitas la vida el día que dejo este mundo- miro a la anciana con cara de confusión- ya veo que no me explique bien mejor te mostrare lo que ocurrió ese día._**

**_Era ya de noche en lo alto del cielo nocturno yacía la luna en todo su esplendor y su alrededor un manto estrellado que convertía al cielo nocturno en el escenario perfecto para una velada romántica. Yo yacía sentado a la orilla del rio viendo mi reflejo en el agua meditando cuando la vi que se acercaba con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro angelical. Ella era tan blanca como la nieve con hermosos ojos de color chocolate, un hermoso cabello azabache que terminaba en graciosos risos, sus labios carnosos pintados de un leve color rosado y su cuerpo su hermoso cuerpo talla por los mismísimos ángeles al igual que su hermoso rostro. Me volteo y en realidad hay esta caminado hacia mi cuando de la nada apareció una flecha que le atravesó su corazón. Corrí lo mas rápido que pude hacia ella y la atrape antes que callera al suelo. Al verla mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su delicada mano me toco el rostro de esa única manera consoladora y mirándome a los ojos me regalo una hermosa sonrisa._**

- **_ Viniste por mi_**

- **_shh. No hables si estas muy débil_**

- **_solo quiero que sepas que te amo- lo dijo casi en un susurro que se lo llevaba el viento cuando vi que se perdió du dulce mirada y su mano callo en el suelo y la abrazo contra su pecho sin creer lo que ocurría._**

- **_Aome no, por favor no me dejes Aome_**

- **_Vez que no miento, si no mal me equivoco tu mismo recordaste esto hace dos noches atrás_**

- **_Si pero un simple sueño nada mas_**

- **_Ya ves que no es así_**

- **_Y que paso después_**

- **_Pues enloqueciste por su muerte y acudiste a Tsubaki y decidiste que lanzara un conjuro sobre ustedes dos sin importar las consecuencias que trajera a su vida y el resultado fue que te dejaran sin memoria y sin ningún recuerdo hasta ahora, que te devolvieran a tus padres y que tuvieras una mejor relación con tu hermano mayor y lo mas importante que ella siguiera con vida, por eso pagaste un gran precio como vez. Ahora bien el destino de a dado otra oportunidad para ser feliz pero piensa bien las cosas antes de hacerla intenta no cometer los mismos errores del pasado e intenta olvidar el pasado solo vive el presente para que no te atormente los recuerdos y las culpas por lo sucedido. Agradece tu oportunidad ya que es la última que les da._**

- **_Y como la encuentro_**

- **_Ella vendrá a ti solo deja que el destino decida donde y cuando pero te lo advierto al destino le gusta jugar bromas y te intentara confundir, es por esta razón te daré un consejo; no creas todo lo que te dicen y confía en tus instintos y serás bien recompensado e intenta no caer en la tentación o lo perderás todo, nunca te rindas en lo que crees y lucha por lo que crees que es correcto.- Diciendo esto la anciana desapareció y todo se volvió oscuro._**

* * *

**_Notas de la autora_**

**_espero que este capitulo contedte mucha dudas del pasado de Inu y Aome. Les agradesco sus reviews y espero que este capitulo les guste. _**

ment here...


	8. Comenzado Mi Nueva Vida Junto a VIejos A

Capitulo 8

El despertador sonó marcando las 6:30 de la mañana. Un joven de cabellos plateados estiro el brazo apago el aparato, se levanto con pesadez y se dio un ducha fría para despertar de su sueño. Camino hacia su almario y tomo unos jeans de color oscuro y una camiseta de color rojo intenso y un tenis. Rápidamente se vistió y bajo las escaleras con 2 maletas en manos y se dirigió al auto familiar que lo llevaría a tomar un jet privado hacia su destino. El camino trascurrió en silencio su hermano mayor lo miraba con lastima al ver su mirada perdida que miraba por la venta. El sabia que su hermano sufría mucho aun a acordaba como se vía el día que perdió a su amada humana tenia la misma mirada que tenia en estos instantes. Deseaba decir algo para ver si podría cambiar esa mirada pero nada se le ocurría y a la vez deseaba ser psíquico para saber que rayos pasaba por la mente de su hermano en ese momento.

Mientras Inuyasha se encontraba pensativo por el sueño que tuvo y por lo que dijo esa anciana. Y se decía así mismo que debe de estar loco p que debía de estar soñando pero en su interior sabia que no era así. Abrió su maleta de manos y tomo una gorra del mismo color de su camisa y se puso para poder ocultar sus extrañas orejas ya que pronto llegaría al aeropuerto y no quería causar un escándalo por su aspecto. Llegaron al aeropuerto e hicieron el check inn entragaron sus boletos y maletas de correa. Pasaron al gate privado y aguardaron por su vuelo. Sesshumaru en todo momento observo la actitud de su hermano y al ver que su mirada no cambiaba se preocupo mucho por el. Volvió intentar hablar pero las palabras no querían salir, ambos se sentaron uno delante del otro. Inuyasha se coloco sus audífonos encendió su Ipoh y comenzó a escuchar música mientras Sesshumaru ingeniaba un plan para sacar a su hermano de su trance. Las horas pasaron y su vuelo se anuncio. Ambos abordaron y siguieron las direcciones de la azafata. Inuyasha decidió dormir un poco ya que la noche anterior no lo había logrado hacer, mientras Sesshumaru seguía tramando su plan maestro. Tomo su celular y comenzó a llamar a sus amistades.

- Alo

- Miroku

- Si quien habla

- Soy yo Seshh

- Que hay

- No mucho, oye necesito tu ayuda

- Si dime

- Hoy llego con un amargado de siete suelas

- No me digas que vienes con tu hermano

- Si asi es y necesito de tu ayuda el pobre se pasa en el espacio

- No te preocupes le prepararemos una fiesta sorpresa para asi levantarle el animo hablare con Sango y los demás para ver que hacemos

- Gracias sabia que podría contar contigo

- Oye Sessh

- Dímelo

- Puedo invitar algunas mamacitas

- En verdad que estas enfermo sabes que adiós-

- Me colgó, mal educado; a ver si llamare Sango

- Buenos Días

- Sanguito

- Que quieres Miroku

- A que no adivinas quien llega hoy

- Quien- con voz de fastidio, ella y Miroku tenia una buena amistad pero por lo de pervertido no le agradaba mucho hablar con el aunque en el fondo lo adoraba

- Inuyasha

- Miroku es mejor que no me mientas

- No lo hago morena hermosa me acabo de llamar Sesshumaru que llegaban hoy

- Enserio,

- Si morena hermosa

- Pues hay que planificar una fiesta sorpresa.

- Por que crees que te llamo

- Pues no te preocupes yo me encargo de todos los preparativos

- De acuerdo yo me encargo de los invitados chau morena y gracias- ambos colgaron y Miroku siguió haciendo llamadas invitado a muchas de sus amistades y demás hoy llegaría su mejor amigo y todo debería salir perfecto le presentaría mucha chicas sexys y demás si estaba deprimido el lo ayudaría a salir de esa depresión.

No muy lejos de allí el avión comenzó a entrar por la barrera mágica que dividía la tierra de los humanos con este mundo mágico. Cuando la voz de la azafata explico que sentarían un poco de turbulencia por la barrera. Cuando pasaron la barrera el cuerpo de Sesshumaru cambio drásticamente. Su cabello comenzó a crecer y cambio de un tono rubio a uno plateado sus ojos miel se volvieron color ámbar en sus manos se pintaron unas marcaras purpuras que llegaban hasta los hombros también en su rostro se marcaron unas líneas purpuras y en du frente se dibujo una luna creciente también sus uñas cambiaron por una extensas garras. Inuyasha se quedo sin habla al ver la transformación de su hermano. El solo sonrió y alfin pudo sacar palabras de su boca.

- Vez no te debes sentir apenado almenos tus orejas las puedes tapar con una gorra o boina pero mírame a mi mis orejas parecen de duende y parezco un cuadro con tantas marcas por todo el cuerpo de color purpura- Ambos soltaron una carcajada e Inuyasha decidió quitarse la gorra- Vez ahora estas mejor. Inu recuerda bien esto no te apenes ni te sientas mal por tu apariencia ya que alguien puede estar peor y recuerda esto también quien te ame te amara con todo y tus defectos si crees que eres un fenómeno mírame a mi que me veo peor.

Inuyasha solo afirmo con la cabeza y embozo una sonrisa. Comenzó a mirar por la ventana y vio un hermoso paisaje de un pequeño continente que se veía debajo de ellos.

- Es Spira una tierra para criaturas como nosotros

- Como es que nunca hoy de ella

- Por es solo exclusiva para criaturas y seres sobre humanos aquí no se le permite a nadie si no tiene un poder especial la barreara lo prohíbe además la barrera muestra el varadero ser de las criaturas que logran traspasarlo.

- Ya veo

- Anímate el internado es bueno uno se divierte mucho. Y no te sentirás fuera de grupo veras que centrarías como en casa

- Feh! Si tú lo dices.

El viaje siguió en silencio hasta que aterrizaron. Al bajarse del avión un olor a bosque lleno sus fosas nasales un golpe llego a su memoria y seguido a un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Comenzó a marearse y por poco cae al suelo pero logro apoyarse de una pared.

- Inu estas bien

- Si eso creo

Se sentía como su cabeza se convertía en una película comenzó a recordar de poco a poco, comenzó a ver personas con las que reía y peliaba, las mucha batallas que tenia con su hermano y otras personas pero por lo mas que lo intentaba lo que deseaba recordar no lo lograba hacer por mas que se esforzara. Frustrado se levanto de golpe y comenzó a caminar con indignación todo lo que pronunciaba era un FEH! Al llegar al terminar para recoger sus maletas se encostro con un grupo de amigos, viejos amigos que le daban la bienvenida a su nueva vida rápidamente recibió un abrazo de una joven de tez blanca cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color era una joven de hermosa figura y de inmensa belleza pero no se comparaba a ella.

- Inuyasha que alegría verte te acuerdas de mi verdad

- Si eso creo, eres Sango verdad

- Si lo soy

- Y de mi te acuerdas

- Quien olvidaría ese rostro de pervertido que tienes Miroku viejo amigo como has estado

- Ya sabes rodeado de mamacitas quieres que te presente algunas

- No gracias en otra ocasión

- Como quieras

- Oye por que apesta a algo sarnoso

- Sarnoso mejor dicho pulgoso

- Inuyasha viejo amigo

- Pero mira lo que trajo el viento Kouga como has estado

- Mejor que tu pulgoso como puedes ver

- Ayame dulzura como has estado, déjame adivinar mal por estar soportando a este

- Pues fíjate que estaría peor estando a tu lado soportando tu mal olor

- A quien llamas apestoso

- A ti

- Ya chicos a que ir a tomar un bus para llegar al internado, lo siento chicos como pasaron el verano

- Bien gracias a Kami.

Todos se dirigieron al terminar de auto buces para tomar un tren que los llevaría al internado. Todos llegaron a media tarde. Sesshumaru se fue a instalar junto a Miroku y Kouga al igual hicieron Sango y Ayame mientras Inuyasha se dirigió hacia la oficina del director a completar su matricula. Al llegar la secretaria lo recibió con mucha cortesía y lo dirigió hasta la oficina de la directora para la lectura de reglas firma de contrato y entrega de habitación junto a casillero y curricular de clases. Al entrar se llevo la sobrasa de su vida al ver la anciana de su sueño en ese lugar.

- Oh Inuyasha ya llegaste, por favor toma asiento te estaba esperando

- Es Usted es la anciana de mi sueño

- A si es jovencito mi nombre es Kaede Mushio soy la Directora del internado para jóvenes Shikon

- Esto no puede estar pasado

- Pues créelo porque es asi

- Bueno de tu matricula solo falta la juramentación de las regalas y la firma de las mismas, entrega de uniformes y demás para tu inicio de clases del la próxima semana tienes alguna duda

- Si muchas, como es que te pudiste meterte en mi cabeza en mis sueños y a la vez ser real

- Bueno jovencito soy una sacerdotisa es por esa razón que puedo hacer lo que ya mencionaste a su vez soy tu madrina es por eso que te conozco tan bien, te lo menciono por sus las dudas.

- Ya entiendo el como, pero no el porque

- Bueno necesitabas un poquito de amino y de lo di, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea cierto todo lo que te dije.

- Ya veo

- Tienes mas dudas

- Si como es que recuerdo a todos y a ella no

- Eso es sencillo tu y ella nunca se conocieron asi que no lo recuerdas por eso

- Ya veo, bueno dígame donde debo firmar

Saco un papel largo y con una literatura extensa que leyó con cuidado todos sus puntos y firmo abajo comprometiéndose a cumplir lo estipulado luego le fue entregado todo lo necesario para poder cursar su año escolar y le entregaron sus llaves de su apartamento y habitación le dio las gracias y salió de aquella habitación y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia su apartamento al llegar leyó los nombres en la placa y al ver el nombre de sus amigos y hermano le dio gracias al cielo entro y los vio discutiendo quien entraría primero al baño. Movió su cabeza en forma de negación y entro a su habitación. Al entrar se maravillo por la exquisita decoración de la misma. Su amplia cama de color madera oscura estaba adornada por unas final sabanas se color rojo intenso al igual que sus cortinas. Tenía un cafetero de 4 gavetas y un amplio espejo de la más fina madera al final de su habitación un intenso armario. El piso contaba con una fina alfombra de color crema, las paredes estaban pimentadas del mismo color y contaba con unos pequeños muebles del mismo color de sus sabanas. Tomo sus maletas y comenzó a desempacar. Mientras en una habitación no muy lejos de allí una hermosa joven así lo mismo ansiosa de comenzar otro año escolar y se preguntaba que le superaría este año escolar.

* * *

_Miroku Shomie: Un joven monjew de algunos 17 años, maestro de la pervertidad y mujeriego. Auque es muy cabelleros ay amables, el maor de su vida es Sango. Piel blanca, cabello negro no muy corto ni muy larga y que amarra en un pequeña coleta y ojos azules. Mide alrededor de 5 pies y 8 pulgadas y pesa alrededor de unas 130 libras._

_Kouga Wolf: joven hombre lobe de unos 16 años de edad. De personalidad energica y alegre. Piel dorado, ojos azules y cabello asabache mide 5 con 7 y pesa alrededor de unas 150 libras._

_Ayame Wifya: Joven mujer loba de 15 años de edad, de persoanlidad energica alegre y llamativa. Piel blanca ojos verdes y cabello rojo. Mide aproximadamente 5 pies y pesa alrededor de 110 libras._

_Sango Shoy: joven energica y alegre de 17 años, Piel blanca, ojos cafe cabello castaño. Mide alrededor de unos 5 pies y pesa alrededor de unos 125 libras. Estudiante de exterminadora._


	9. La Fiesta de Terror

Capitulo 9

Fiesta de Terrror

Entre Sesshumaru y compañía se preparaban para la bienvenida de Inuyasha al internado. Entre los tres reñían por quien entraba primero al baño en eso la puerta se abrió dando paso a un joven de cabellos plateados que se dirigía en dirección para su alcoba moviendo su cabeza en forma de negación y siguió su camino hacia su alcoba. Todos se quedaron atónitos por su comportamiento y decidieron tomar turnos para utilizar el baño, primero fue Sesshumaru luego lo sigo Miroku y por ultimo fue Kouga. Todos se vistieron muy elegantes para la ocasión. Sesshumaru llegaba puesto unos skinny jeans de color crema, una camisa de botones ceñida al cuerpo de color verde dejando los primeros tres botones abiertos para dejar ver su muy fornido pecho y unos mocasines de color marrón, Miroku llevaba unos skinny jeans azules y camisa violeta con los primeros 3 botones abiertos dejando ver su pecho junto a unos lentes de sol de color negro y unos zapatos del mismo color, Kouga por su parte llevaba puesto unos jean azules, una camisa de color marrón con los primeros tres botones abiertos dejando ver su fornido pecho al descubierto, llevaba unos zapatos de color marrón. Los tres llevaban puesto las más finas fragancias varoniles del lugar. Rápidamente Sesshumaru entro a la habitación de su hermano y le pidió que se arrogara que asistirían a una fiesta de bienvenida que supuestamente se celebraba en honor a los nuevos alumnos. Rápidamente Inuyasha tomo una toalla y entro al baño y tomo una relajante ducha mientras Miroku y Sesshumaru discutían quien era el mejor vestido en eso tocaron la puerta y al abrir una radiante Áyame entro a la habitación en busca de su novio. Ella llevaba puesto un vestido verde hoja hasta la rodilla de tirillas en juego con unos tacones de 2 pulgadas en color plateado en juego con sus accesorios en forma de ojos, su cabello se lo aliso dejando ver un color rojo aun mas intenso. Al entrar deslumbro la habitación dejando a su novio sin palabras pero los comentarios no pasaron por alto.

- Con tanta curva y yo sin frenos

- Oye lindura no necesitas un guarda espadas

- No cual de los dos es mas baboso de Miroku lo creo pero ti Sesshumaru no lo creo

- Lo Lamento preciosa pero al juntarme con este se me pego las mañas de el

- Pues mas vale que no se te peguen mucho porque para la próxima no respondo. Vámonos cariño, los veo allá.

Kouga salió como alma que lleva el diablo y hecho una furia de la habitación en eso salía Inuyasha del baño cubriéndose solamente con una toalla.

- Oigan y Kouga

- Áyame lo rapto dijo que nos vería allá, bueno chicos el deber llama; no se desesperan mamitas su papi ya va en camino- Miroku salió se la habitación dejando a los dos hermanos solos en la misma

- Oye ve y vístete te espero- en eso Inuyasha entro a la habitación y busco entre sus ropas unos jeans de color azul una camiseta corte uve y un jaquet de cuero de color rojo intenso y unos tenis a juego peino su cabello con una coleta baja y se puso unos retes de sol de color rojo trasparente, al salir una asombrada Sango lo miraba con ojos de admiración.

- Wow! no recuerdo que tuvieras tan buen cuerpo

- Por que lo dices

- Solo mírate pareces una máquina de músculos y esa camisa tan ceñida no te ayuda mucho para disimular

- bueno si tu lo dices nos vamos

- claro sígueme

Los tres salieron conversando amena mente cuando llegaron al lugar y vio una gran par carta decía Bienvenida, Entendió que ese era el lugar y desidia entrar al entrar se llevo la gran sorpresa de ver una gran foto suya en el fondo del salón junto a una gran pancarta que decía BIENVENIDO A CASA INUYASHA. Se sitio el hombre mas afortunado al tener amigos que lo extrañaron y que le hicieran una fiesta por su llegada miro a su hermano quien le embozo una gran sonrisa y rápidamente se le unieron Miroku, Kouga y Áyame. La fiesta estaba muy amada Miroku le intentaba presentar a cuanta chica se le posaban por frente e inuyasha solo lo ignoraba Sesshumaru se encontraba conversando amenamente con una joven de cabellos castaños cortos y ojos de color rojo, mientras Kouga y Áyame se encontraban como tortolos sentados en una mesa disfrutando de los refrigerios. La música era buena al igual de la compañía todo iban bien hasta que cierta persona del pasado llego a dañar la noche. Esta joven tenia largos cabellos azabaches lisos sus ojos era fríos y calculadores de color castaño oscuro su piel era tan blanca como la nieve y su figura era de toda una modelo su nombre Kikyo Montuso. Esta joven te sentimientos tan fríos como el hielo era muy conocida por su mala reputación en el internado. El mayor de los Taishos al verla frunció el seño y una desagradable sensación corrió por su cuerpo sin embargo al verla el menor de los Taisho su piel se puso como de gallina y un extraño escalofrió corrió por su cuerpo se sentía atraído por su belleza iba a presentarse cundo Sango se le interpuso en el camino

- oye a donde tu crees que vas

- a conocer a esa hermosura

- pues esa hermosura como le dices es el diablo en persona

- así sabionda quien es

- Es Kikyo Montuso- Al escuchar ese nombre su corazón se detuvo al instante y se quedo frio del susto y su mente viajo muchos años atrás recordando a la sus dicha. Al recordar todo lo sucedido su corazón dolió no podría creer que esa joven era su viejo amor, un amor que creyó muerto en su interior por la traición que ella le hiso todo lo recordaba como si fuera ayer.

FLASH BACK

Era una hermosa mañana y un joven de cabellos plateados se encontraba de camino para la preparatoria con un ramo de rosas para su amada hoy la recogería en el terminar y juntos caminarían hacia la escuela. Ese día cumplían 2 años de relación y quería que fuera todo perfecto. Al llegar se encontró con su novia arrancándole los labios a otro tipo. Su corazón comenzó a doler tiro el ramo de rosas al suelo dio media vuelta y siguió su camino. Al llegar al instituto la muy desgraciada fue con su única cara de niña buena hacia su lado.

- Feliz aniversario amor

- Mejor dicho feliz despidida maldita zorra

- Amor porque me hablas así

- Porque no se lo preguntas al tipo del terminar

- Amor déjame explicarte

- No necesito de tus explicaciones esto se acabo Kikyo no me gusta que me tomen el pelo y sabes que te odio hasta nunca.- se retiro dejando a una Kikyo furiosa por ver su plan arruinado pero eso no se quedaría así ella se vengaría e Inuyasha seria solo suyo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- La tierra llamando a Inuyasha

- Oye perro necio estas en casa

- Que, que pasa

- Nada solo te quedaste como un mismísimo idita en el medio de la pista de baile

- No exageres

- Que no que, mira imbécil parecía un mismisimo idiota frisado y impregnado cuando vistes a esa zorra

- Estas loco o que lo mío y lo ella termino hace mucho

- Así que ya se conocían

- Si fue no novia en la prepa años atrás

- No te creo tu con el bombón de kikyo

- Si fui su novio y que, la muy maldita me traiciono con un cabro de la vida, y zorra no le queda mejor esta puta de quinta

- Y bien que le presta a estado con casi todo el internado. Kaede no ve la hora de expulsarla, pero todas sus fechorías las hace fuera de estos muros y no hay pruebas para echarla.

Inuyasha estaba hecho una furia deseaba salir de allí y no toparse con ella pero para su mala suerte se le acerco para saludar.

-Inuyasha eres tú

-No soy Tutancamen, oye Miroku porque no vamos a dar una vuelta por el lugar quisiera conocerlo mejor

-Como quieras amigo

-Puedo ir con ustedes

- oye Miroku oíste algo porque yo no

- no, no lo hice nos vamos

Ambos amigos comenzaron a caminar lejos del lugar dejando a una Kikyo hecha una furia por haber sido ignorada así que se fue con su frente muy en alto hacia donde estaba el equipo de baloncesto del lugar.

-gracias a Kami que se fue

-si su olor es desagradable

-pero no mas que su presencia

-tienes razón, oye cariño vamos a tomar un poco de aire fresco

-claro amor, nos vemos chicos

Kouga y Áyame salieron al patio donde habían varios gaseros con parejas a lo lejos vieron como se acercaban Miroku e Inuyasha, rápidamente le hicieron señas y se les unieron al poco tiempo se les unió Sesshumaru y Sango. Entre los 5 pasaron la noche entre bromas y conversaciones amenas hasta muy tarde. Todos se retiraron a sus apartamentos y posterior mente a sus habitaciones. Al Inuyasha entrar a su alcoba se dejo caer en la cama pensado en su día como había pasado una bonita tarde hasta la llegada de ella y como todo se arreglo todo junto a su familia y amigos. Cerro los ojos y sus pensamientos se trasportaron hacia su misteriosa joven y se preguntaba cuando la vería de nuevo. Al otro lado de los dormitorios una hermosa joven de ojos chócateles soñaba con el encuentro de su príncipe azul. Su vista se dirigió hacia la ventana y comenzó a mirar la luna y comenzó a soñar acerca de su príncipe azul. Final mente se dirigió hacia su cama y ambos en habitaciones diferentes pero no tan lejos soñado el uno como el otro y ambos se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo.


	10. Conociendo a nuevos amigos

Capitulo 10

Conociendo a nuevos amigos

El internado Shikon se especializaba en desarrollar las habilidades de los jóvenes dotados de todo el mundo. Era un internado exclusivo solo los escogidos lograban entrar. Este lugar albergaba magos, hechiceros, mojes, sacerdotisas, guerreros invocadores exterminadores y demonios; pero la gran mayoría eran invocadores y guerreros por su ubicación geográfica. El Instituto Shikon se encontraba en le lejano continente de Spira, exactamente en la región de la ciudad de Zanarkan. Esta ciudad es una ciudad costera altamente desarrollada se compone de enormes edificios y esta llena maquinas, toda su compasión esta basada en alta tecnología.

La mañana llego dejándose notar por unos cuantos rayos de sol que se colaban por las densas cortinas. Un joven de cabellera plateada se levantaba con pesadez mirando su despertador que marcaban las 9 de la mañana. Se levanto con pesadez y sus pasos se dirigieron al baño se lavo la cara y dientes. Al salir se encontró con un entusiasmado Sesshumaru quien lo esperaba en la pequeña sala.

- Ya veo que despertaste

- Creo que es obvió

- Tienes razón. Listo para salir

- Para donde

- A conocer el lugar, pero antes a la cafetería a desayunar algo no crees

- Si tienes razón

- Pues mete tu hermoso trasero al baño y date un baño porque hueles a perrito abombado

- Jajá muy gracioso

Inuyasha volvió a entrar al baño y se dio una ducha refrescante, al salir se enrollo una toalla en las caderas y salió en dirección al su alcoba. Al llegar allí tomo 3 mudas de ropas diferentes y las comenzó a observar mientras secaba su cabello. La primera eran unos shorts negros hasta la rodilla y un t-shirt blanca, el otro conjunto era una polo de color amarilla y unos jeans azules y el ultimo conjunto unos jeans negros y una sudadera color roja. Tocaron la puerta y al abrirse se vio la divertida cara de Miroku

- Oye mira que lindo te vez así sabes tienes mejor cuerpo yo

- Miroku, pero que demonios haces aquí

- Que te pasa, si supieras lo bien que te vez

- Es mejor que salgas de aquí antes que te rompa la cabeza

- Hay flor perdón si te marchite, tu hermano quiere saber si ya estas listo

- Me veo como si lo estoy

- No

- Pues para que preguntas, acaba y sal

- Okay ya me voy- cerro la puerta tras de si y se sentó en unos de los muebles de la habitación continua. Mientras un indeciso Inuyasha no escogía un conjunto de su agrado. Volvieron a tocar la puerta y una voz muy conocía sonó tras la puerta

- Oye amorcito no piensas salir

- Porque mejor entras y me ayuda corazón- la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Kouga con cara de expando

- No recordaba que eras tan fea y tan mal oliente

- Jajá

- Que te pasa

- No se que ponerme

- Pero si estas peor que una quinciañera, porque no te pones la sudadera los shorts y unos convers rojos y blanco

- Gracias corazoncito me salvaste la vida

- De nada amorcito ahora. ¡DATE PRISA O LLEGAREMOS TARDE!

- Si ya te oi- Rapidamente que Kouga salió de la habitación rápidamente se vistió se unto un perfume finísimo y salió de la habitación.

- Ya era hora creí que nunca ibas a salir

- Si te tardas mas que una quinciañera

- ja ja muy gracioso los dos

- Bien si todos están listos vámonos ya antes que comiesen a servir el almuerzo.

Los 4 salieron de la habitación en camino para la cafetería cuando se encontraron con hermosas jovencitas por el camino una castaña y la otra pelirroja.

- Kouga, amor porque se tardaron tanto

- Nos tardamos gracias al pulgoso que se quinciañera

- Si, pero no solo se crees es que lo es

- Miroku, aléjate de mi con esas cursilerías tuyas

- No lo son, es que siento envidia por ustedes, miren los cuerpos que tienen, si yo tuviera un cuerpo así tendría todas las mujeres que y quisiera a mis pies

- Típico de ti lo único que piensas es en mujeres

- Sanguito que te pasa, mi linda morenita

- No soy tu linda morenita- Sango salió caminado a paso apresurado en sentido contrario en dirección para los apartamentos

- Oigan adelantasen

- Si eso quieres, Miroku, Kouga, Áyame vámonos- Sesshumaru y compañía partieron hacia la cafetería mientras Inuyasha se dirigía a consolar a una lastimada Sango quien caminaba a paso apresurado hacia su habitación

- Oye Sango espera

- Inuyasha porque tiene que ser tan mujeriego, porque lo tengo que amar tanto y no ser correspondida- la joven se giro sobre sus talones y se refugio en el pecho de su mejor amigo y comenzó a llorar.

- Tranquila Sango ya veras que ese tonto se dará de cuenta lo buenas que eres y te corresponda a tus sentimientos

- Porque eres tan buen amigo

- Porque te quiero igual que una hermana, ahora cálmate ve al baño de señoritas y lávate yo te espero afuera si

- Gracias-Sango hizo exactamente lo que Inuyasha le sugirió y rápidamente salió del baño y juntos caminaron en dirección a la cafetería, sin darse de cuanta que eran vigilados desde lejos por unos fríos ojos café.

Al llegar a la cafetería rápidamente buscaron a sus amigos por todo el lugar hasta que Sango dio con ellos. Al llegar a la mesa se encontraron con caras conocidas y otras no para Inuyasha.

- Ya llegaron, Inuyasha quiero presentarte a los 3 hermanos mas locos del lugar, Shuyin, Cloud y Tidus Strife

- Un place Inuyasha Taisho

- Un placer

- Y ellas son las hermosas hermanas Lockheart ellas son: Lenne, Tifa y Yuna

- Miroku

- Lo siento chicos pero es la verdad

- Amor no seas tan celoso solo dice un cumplido, siento lo de mi novio

- No tienes que disculpar Lenne cierto

- Así es. Es un placer Inuyasha

- El placer es todo mío señoritas- Inuyasha y Sango después de la presentación se sentaron rápidamente a desayunar. El desayuno trascurrió entre bromas y conversaciones amenas mientras una furiosa Kikyo los observaba desde una mesa más lejana junto a una persona más sombría que ella.

- No puedo creer que allá vuelto

- Ni yo misma lo creo Naraku pero que piensas hacer

- Borrarlo del mapa

- Naraku tu me prometiste otra cosa

- Y que quieres que haga ya la intente matar y no funciono

- Pues a que tramar algo para que no se encuentren aquí de nuevo

- Que tal si la secuestro y luego la violo

- Has lo que quieras pero aléjala de el.

- Como quieras dulzura pero eso me llevara tiempo

- No me importa cuanto tiempo te tome solo hazlo.


	11. conclucion de la primera parte y disculp

Mis queridos lectores así finaliza la primera parte de esta historio. Ciento no haberlo notifica de ante mano pero fue una cosa que se ocurrió en ultimo mentó. Esta historia contara con cuatro partes de 10 capítulos cada una. La primera se titula Conociendo mi pasado y comenzando mi nueva vida. La segunda parte llevara como titulo Enamorándome de ti de nuevo, la tercera parte llevara como titulo como Corazón roto, volviendo al inicio y por ultimo la cuarta parte llevara por titulo el amor vence todo obstáculo. Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta primera parte tanto como yo de escribirla y para los que se han confundido con la historia no se preocupen por que las respuestas a todas sus preguntas serán contentadas, espero que la gran mayoría, en esta segunda parte. Ya que muchos sucesos ocurrirán que decidirán el futuro de las parejas.

Hasta pronto y aquí los dejo con la segunda parte de esta hermosa historia Enamorándome de ti de nuevo.

Besos y Saludos desde Puerto Rico

Por favor dejen sus reviews para saber si les gusta la historia o no


	12. Comienzan las clases, dulze tortura

Segunda parte

Capitulo 1

Comienzas las clases, Dulce tuturuta

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la llegada de los Taishos al internado. Hoy era el comienzo de clases y como todas las mañanas en el apartamento de los 4 jóvenes el desorden y la conmoción era la orden del día. Discutían por quien entraba primero al baño y como siempre su vestimenta. Inuyasha solo movía su cabeza para ambos lados en forma de negación cuando abrió su armario par ver su uniforme dio un grito que hizo retumbaba el lugar

- Pero que demonios es esto, a esto le llaman ropa

- Al fin entiendes nuestra indignación

- Si veo el porque de su pelea

- Este año Kaede fracaso

- Si tienes razón pero no entiendo el por que de esta cosa tan fea.

El uniforme consistía de un pantalon ancho de color caqui, una camisa de color terracota de manga larga, corbata de color anaranjada y los zapatos azules. Los pobres parecían arco iris todos se sentían abochornados de salir asi cuando un anuncio en el interfono se escucho por todo el internado.

- Todos los estudiantes favor de pasar por el gimnasio principal para el recogido de sus uniformes nuevos ya que la casa empacadora se equivocado con la orden, muchas gracias y perdón por los inconvenientes. Hoy se suspenderán las clases por el mismo.

- Ahora para el gimnasio para arreglar todo y para el colmo las clases se suspenden que mala suerte

- Mala suerte para ti Miroku pero no para nosotros

- No seas tan cruel Sessh, ahora no podre admirar la belleza de las jóvenes de fin de curso

- No seas tan pesimista no recuerdas que toda la escuela estará allá

- Inu tiene razón ya no te angusties y vámonos o si no seremos los últimos

Todos partieron en dirección hacia el gimnasio. Por el camino se encontraron con sus amigos y todos siguieron el camino para el gimnasio. Al llegar se encontraron con algo de fila así que la hicieron, al llegar su turno la modista le dio varios ejemplos de uniformes para que se probaran y el prototipos lo tenia en la pantalla de su computadora para que vieran el resultado final de lo que serian los uniformes de ese año para el internado. El uniforme masculino consistía de un pantalón de fiesta color negro, correa del mismo color y chalequean a juego, camisa de manga larga color blanca y corbata de color rojo intenso con el logo de la escuela y zapatos de vestir de color negro, para las damas el uniforme consistía de una farda a mitad de muslo a cuadros blanca, gris y negra, chalequean de color negro, botas de tacón hasta la rodilla, camisa de botones de manga larga color blanca y corbata de color rojo intenso con el logo de la escuela. Todos tomaron las muestras y buscaron un probador para p0oder medírsela, todo esta en orden con los probadores improvisados con una puerta de cortina. Los 12 amigos comenzaron a entrar en los probadores improvisados y todo parresia en orden hasta que Inuyasha distraído por hablar con Miroku corre la cortina y se encuentra con una hermosa joven de piel tan blanca como la nieve, cabello azabache que terminaba en graciosos risos en las puntas, pero para su mala suerte estaba en ropa interior de encajes color rosa pálido que hacia resaltar su cremosa piel, su cuerpo era perfecto en todo los sentidos no tenia exageración en ningún lugar. A la joven virarse revelo un hermoso rostro con deli cátodos ojos color chocolate, hermosos labios de color carmesí. La sorpresa que se llevaron ambos al verse cara los gritos de la joven no se hicieron esperar.

- MALDITO PERVETIDO- Le pega tremenda cachetada

- Discúlpeme señorita no sabia que esta aquí

- Y PORQUE ME SIGUE MIRANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ

- Lo siento si

- FUERA- Inuyasha salió del probador con una gran marca de una mano roja en la mejilla derecha y rojo de la vergüenza pero valió la pena ya que pudo admirar su belleza

- "Pero que piensas Inuyasha tienes que dejarte de pasar tanto tiempo con el pervertido de Miroku".

Entro a otro probador, se midió el uniforme rápidamente. Al salir se encontró de frente con la policía escolar, el prefecto y la directora escalar y para su mala suerte con la joven de su a penoso encuentro.

- Fue el señorita

- Si fue el, es un pervertido

- Bueno Sr. Taisho acompáñame a la dirección-

- Sin muchos ánimos acompaño al prefecto a su oficina mientras la directora trataba de tranquilizar a la joven.

- Pero Aome fue un accidente

- Pues no lo creo su cara no me lo demostró

- Mi niña los accidentes pasan

- No me interesa el es un pervertido y tiene que pagar por sus actos

Mientras en la oficina del prefecto

- Joven sabes en el lio que se a metido

- No fue mi intención no sabia que estaba allí de haberlo sabido no hubiera entrado

- Accidente o no vio a otra alumna con ojos de lujuria según ella lo relata y según las normas del instituto usted debe ser amonestado por 1 mes

- Un mes, UN MES

- Bajo el tono jovencito, su castigo será en la cafetería debe limpiar todas las noches el lugar después de la cena.

- COMO ES POSIBLE SI SOLO FUE UN ACCIDENTE

- Accidente o no las reglas son las reglas y debe cumplirlas Sr. Taisho. Ya puede retirarse- Inuyasha salió refunfuñado de la oficina del prefecto cuando lo llamo para que volviera pasar- Sr. Taisho su castigo comienza hoy- Lo único que se escucho fue un FEH! Y se dirigió directamente a la oficina de la directora para exigirle la anulación de su castigo.

- Kaede puedo pasar

- Si pasa hijo que ocurre

- LO QUE OCURRE QUE POR CULPA DE UNA NIÑITA MIMADA TENGO QUE HACEAR LA CAFETERIA POR UNA MES, COMO ES ESO POSIBLE

- Bueno hijo esas son las reglas de aquí y si fue el prefecto que te impuso el castigo agradécele

- Agrádesele que

- Que no hayan expulsado por una situación así es castigo es la expulsión así que lo mejor es que te calmes ya basta con un alterado en esta situación.

- Tienes razón lo siento kaede

- No tienes porque disculparte te entiendo perfectamente ahora retírate y disfruta de tu ultima semana de vacaciones

- Vacaciones

- Así es suspendí las clases por esta semana por los uniformes

- Ya veo y gracias Kaede por todo

- No te preocupes hijo- inuyasha salió de la oficina cuando se topa con la joven de frente quien iba distraída con un vasa de café en las manos intencionalmente se detiene para que tropiece con el.

- Ah, eso esta caliente, oye niña tonta mira bien por donde caminas me lo remaste todo encima

- Pues que bueno eso te lo mereces por pervertido

- Con que me lo merezco

- Así es ahora salte de mi camino

- Y si no quiero

- Ya veras lo que te pasara

- Sabes que por tu culpa casi me quedo sordo

- Pues NO ME IMPORTA AHORA SARTE.

Aome empujo a Inuyasha quien no hizo ningún esfuerzo para no lastimarla aunque lo hubiera hecho pero algo en ella le atraía, no era su cuerpo no rostro aunque era un encanto y eso lo pudo comprobar, pero había algo mas. Pero por ahora la molestaría hasta sacarla de sus casilla ya que para el se veía a un mas hermosa de mal humor. Por otro lado Aome no podía creer que seres así de apuestos existieran aunque era un patan arrogante y pervertido pero aun así era muy atractivo. Al chocar con el se recordó ese día en el centro comercial cuando choco co9n un joven parecido al el su voz eran idénticas pero no podía ser ese joven fue muy amable con ella y este era un arrogante. No siguió pensando ya que se confundirá aun más. Mientras tanto Inuyasha se quedo recordando su olor, ese olor lo embriago de inmediato ya que lo había olido pero no recordaba donde. Se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino ya en su habitación planearía como vengarse de ella ya que nadie le hacia pasar un bochorno así o se deja de llamar Inuyasha Taisho. Al llegar a su dormitorio sus amigos solo hablan del incidente de temprano.

- Como es posible que no hayas sido tu Miroku

- Si es un milagro que no terminaras en la oficina del prefecto

- Que hay chicos

- Oye y ti que te paso

- Estaba en la oficina del prefecto

- Con que fuiste tu ah

- Oye deja de pasarte con el mujeriego de Miroku al parecer las mañas se pegan

- Inuyasha no los escuches, al fin alguien me comprende que admirar la belleza femenina es un virtud.

- Ya basta, lo de hoy fue un accidente- Inuyasha se retiro de muy mal humor hacia su habitación y comenzó a trazar su plan de venganza esa niña se las pagaría aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera.

Por otro lado Aome estaba algo confundida por los sucesos de la mañana. Ese joven le recordaba a alguien pero no podría recodan a quien. Lo mas que le atrajo fueron sus ojos esos profundos ojos color ámbar y su mirada, esa mirada tan cargada de emociones que no podría de frisar. Su esencia demostraba que era un hibrido de alguna raza de demonio y eso era lo que mas le intrigaba. Quien era el y porque se sentía tan nerviosa y vulnerable cuando estaba cerca de el. Su cabezas daba tantas vueltas y dacio no seguir con el asunto entro a la oficina de Kaede tenia muchas dudas y ella era la única que podría ayudarla después de todo la había criado por tanto tiempo, ya que sus padres siempre estaban de vieja por todo el país visitando todos los templos del lugar.

- Kaede esta hay

- Si mi niña pasa. Dime en que te puedo ayudar.

- Kaede acerca de los esta mañana quisiera saber quien era ese chico

- El se llama Inuyasha Taisho

- Es un hibrido cierto

- Así es, el es un InuYujai, hijo del gran general Taisho y de la gran hechicera Izayoi, porque lo preguntas

- Es que sentí du herencia y me parecido muy poderosa para ser tan solo un hibrido

- Mi niña que siempre te he dicho

- Nunca me deje llevar por las apariencias, lo se Kaede es que ese chico me cae como peseta en el estomago.

- Hay mi niña que voy hacer con trigo. Ten creo que esto lo necesitar ten tu currículo de clases, tus llaves tu combinación de casillero y tu numero de apartamento

- Gracias Kaede

- No hay de que

- Me retiro con el permiso- Mientras la chica se retiraba Kaede embozaba una hermosa sonrisa

- Ya era hora que eso dos se encontraran después de tanto tiempo no crees myoga- Myoga era una pulga Yukai, fiel sirviente de la familia Taisho y esta encargado de la vigilancia del Internado, era con quien dice el espía del lugar.

- Tienes razón Kaede ahora solo hay que espera lo que se espera

- Solo espero que mi querida hermana no se interponga de nuevo.

* * *

_Aome Higurashi: joven sacedotisa de 15 años. De personalidad dulce alegrw y cariñosa. mide aproximada mente 5 pies y pesa alrededor de 115 libras. Piel blanca, ojos chocolate y cabello azabache._


	13. Audiciones parte 1

Segunda Parte

Capitulo 2

Audiciones parte 1

La semana paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Aome se había instalo en el mismo dormitorio de Sango y Áyame y rápidamente hicieron amistad unos días después llego una chica nueva llamada Rin Hitoroshi. Esta joven era una muy introvertida y alegre, a vez era muy amistosa estas cualidades la ayudaron a encajar rápidamente con las demás. Las cuatro se llegaron hacer las mejores amigas y siempre se la pasaban juntas. Esto grado a casi todos excepto a Inuyahsa y a Aome ya que casi todo el día se la pasaban discutiendo cosa que le divertía a los demás. En especial a los que conocían su historia y les recordaban los viejos tiempos. Pero las cosas iban mejor en la relaciones de amistad entre Sesshumaru y Rin ya que desde el primer momento estrecharon un buena relación. Uno complementaba al otro haciendo que todo fuera en armonía. Al grupo se les unió Los hermanos Strife y las hermanas Lockheart. Para el grupo todo era alegría y felicidad pero para ciertas personas envidiosas no era así. Kikyo había reunido a todos los que se oponían a la amistad que habían formado el grupo. Entre ellos se encontraban, Mika, Sephiroth, Seymour, Naraku, Omiguno, Kagura, Kabuya y ella misma. Todos se reunieron para ingeniar un plan para apararlos a todos. Mientras nuestro grupo de amigos se reunieran todos los días en la cafetería para planificar su di. Hoy seria la excepción ya que comenzaban las clases ese día.

El despertador central del Internado sonó dando las 6:30 de la mañana. Todos en el internado comenzaban a despertad con pesadez en los apartamentos A-21M y A-21F era un desorden y escandalo.

EN el A-21M

- Oye Miroku esa es mi camisa

- Como crees Kouga es la mía

- Mídetela a ver

- Tienes razón me queda enorme

- Te lo dijo

- Oye Sesshumaru avanza parases quinceañera sal del maldito baño otros necesitan entrar

- Ya cayesen a me desconcentran

- Kouga donde esta Inuyasha

- Y mi preguntas

- Inuyasha donde estas cariño

- En el cuarto vistiéndome amorcito

- Ya te duchaste

- Hace mas de media hora

- Pues ayúdanos con la quinceañera de tu hermano.

- No sean tan llorronas carajo y dejan a un hombre terminar

- Yo que ustedes no entraría tan rápido

- Por que no

- Si comió filete miñón anoche los olores estarán de muerte

- No te creo

- Pues créelo- Inuyasha salió en camisillas y poniéndose su camisa.

- Puñeta Sesshumaru. Búsquenme el desodorante de baño

- Coño hombre

- Que les pasa es perfume de gardenias

- Claro que no

- Miren niños de 5 años dejen de discutir y avancen o llegaran tarde

- Y tu a donde vas

- Quede de ir con las chicas Lockheart al gimnasio

- Que piensas acudir para aplicar a pobrismo

- Pues no iré porque me uniré al grupo de canto y baile

- Pero las audiciones son esta tarde

- Si pero si no se anotan ahora no adicionan

- Pues ya me apunto

- Yo también

- Y yo

- Pues avancen los 3 o no llegamos a tiempo para el desayuno

- Entendido- gritaron los tres a la vez- a lo lejos se escuchaba una música sonaba

"Y aprovecha que aquí estoy después de hoy  
ya no se dará otro chance debido al sol  
ya que no me concentraba lo quiero tanto  
solo te pido una noche"

- Oye Inu ese no es tu teléfono

- Si eso creo, donde lo puse, ya lo encostre; halo

- -Inuyasha donde estas

- -Esperando a un grupo de idiotas que terminen

- -Porque lo haces ya es tarde

- -Lo se pero son unos antojados Lenne que quieras que haga

- -Abre el alta voz yo me encargo

- -Oigan muchachos si no quieren que entre allí les parta la puta cara a todos es mejor que se muevan o llegaremos tarde entienden.

- Claro que si mami

- Bueno los veo en 5 minutos afuera.

- Ya escucharon avancen los veo afuera- Inuyasha salió y para su suerte se encuentra con la ultima persona en el mundo que se quería encontrar.

- Hola Inuyasha como esta, te vez muy guapo

- Que quieres Kikyo- le replico con cara de fastidio

- Así tratas al amor de tu vida

- Entiéndelo ya mujer lo nuestro acaba

- Y si no quiero

- Pues lo querrás créeme, ahora aptarte de mi camino.- rempujo a Kikyo quien hizo un berrinche como niña pequeña por otro lado Inuyasha ya no aguantaba a cada momento del día lo fastidiaba con lo mismo y casa vez que tenia la oportunidad lo intentaba de seducir cosa que lo molestaba mucho, y se preguntaba cuando acabaría esta locura tan solo quería una vida tranquila y encontrar a esa joven misteriosa de sus sueños aunque su corazón le advertía que ya la había encontrado su mente le decía lo contrario. Caminaba con su cabeza baja y metido en sus pensamientos cuando una voz femenina lo saco de los mismo

- Oye sordo no escuchas que te llamo

- Lo siento Tifa no te escuche

- Te encuentras bien te veo un poco desanimado

- Es que me acaban de dañar la mañana

- Quien, no, no me digas déjame adivinar Kikyo

- Si así es

- Animo, no dejes que esa bruja te quite la alegría ven vámonos a la audición las chicas te esperan además de los chicos.

- Sango esta allá

- No ni Sango, ni Áyame, ni Rin , ni Aome se encuentran porque la pregunta

- Porque precisamente no me quiero encontrar con Aome es todo

- A mi me esta que te gusta

- Por favor Tifa de donde sacas esa locura

- Creo por la forma que la miras cuando crees que nadie te esta observando.

- O ya perdiste la cabeza o las locuras de Cloud se te pegaron

- Ja, ja muy gracioso Taisho ni mi novio ni yo estamos locos y es mejor que llegues antes que mi querida hermana haga de ti papillas de perro

- Si, si ya te oí me voy mami bendición

- Payaso.

A-21F

La mañana llego al área femenina del Internado. En el apartamento A-21F el chaus comenzaba.

- Áyame no has visto mis botas

- Sango la metates al almario ayer

- Sango y mi labial

- Lo deje en tu coqueta

- Aome por favor despierta ya

- Ya voy Rin solo 5 minutos mas

- Eso te pasa por desvelarte toda la noche

- Sango un poco de ayuda por acá

- No puedo me estoy arreglando el cabello

- Por favor Áyame sal ya del baño

- Con que la bella durmiente ya despertó de su sueño

- Ja muy graciosa Rin

- Pero Aome mírate estas hecha un desastre

- Que esperabas si me acabo de levantar

- Quien sigue

- Aome- dijeron a corro Rin y Sango

- Ya las oí, por Kami no tienen que gritar

- Aome cuando salgas yo te arreglo

- Gracias Sango

- Oye Aome Rin y yo nos adelantamos

- Como quieran chicas las vemos en la cafetería

- Si nos vemos haya

- Ahora jovencita a bañarse y no se tarde ya es un poco tarde y dime por que no dormiste nada.

- Entra al baño y te cuento- Sango entro y cerro la puerta tras de si

- Dime que ocurre

- Cada vez que intentaba dormir sentía que alguien me quería tocar

- Hui eso es serio amiga y sabes quien era

- Nunca vi a la persona pero lo mas que me dio miedo es creer que vi un par de ojos rojizos mirándome eso no permitía dormir

- No te preocupes amiga si quieres quédate en mi cuarto esta noche

- No creo que sea necesario

- Pues yo creo que si

- Como quieras ya termine pásame la toalla si

- Claro ten- Aome comenzó a vestirse mientas Sango preparaba su botiquín de primeros auxilios femeninos como ella lo llamaba.

- Bien señorita Higurashi hoy te are parecer cual ángel eres-Sango tomo su plancha para cabellos y arreglo la pollina de su amiga, luego tomo un cepillo e hizo en coleta baja en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza, luego tomo la base y la aplico por todo el rostro, después fue el polvo suelto y termino con el rimer y labial de brillo- Listo señorita Higurashi su trasformación a sido completada.

- Wow eres un experta no las ojeras se me notan

- Ya vez cuando quiero hacer algo lo hago, vámonos ya o llegaremos tarde.

- Tienes razón hay que salir ya.

Ambas amigas salieron y cerrón tras de si la puerta con llave y comenzaron a caminar hacia la cafetería conversando amenamente mientras una enfurecida Kikyo discutía con un molesto Naraku.

- Oye tonto se suponía que la sacarías de mi camino

- es mejor que te calmes preciosa mi plan no a cambiado solo necesito el momento apropiado para hacerlo

- Mas te vale porque Inuyasha será solo mío

- Como digas dulzura

Mientras tanto en la audición se había pospuesto para la mañana suspendiendo el periodo de clases de esa hora y todos los estudiantes por decreto de la directora deberían participar par así escoger los grupos que representarían la escuela. Todo el estudiantado se reunió en la cafetería observando el espectáculo.

- Que es lo que ocurre Áyame

- Las audiciones son hoy

- Como se han podido olvidar

- Descuida querida tenemos todo bajo control

- Como dices

- A Kaede se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que una alumna de cada apartamento represente a su grupo

- Bien y quien ira

- Pues tu querida Aome

- No están locas si creen que subiré allá

- Pues tendrá que hacerlo ya que te anote

- Estas muerta Rin

- Gracias yo también te quiero amiga

- Anda Aome será divertido

- Ustedes están locas

- Algo así

- Mira son los muchachos

- Oigan ese no es Inu

- Y mira también es Tidus

- Si lo es mira sus orejas

- Que harán allá arriba eso dos

- Adicionaran parece

- Con ustedes Inuyasha Taisho Tidus Strife y quien nos interpretaran Te amare en mis Sueños

De pronto en el fondo se escucho una menonia de piano

(Inuyasha)

Antes de tenerte  
poco tiempo antes de verte  
ya yo soñaba contigo  
en el nombre de Cupido  
ya yo te ame ay...  
dibuje amor donde no hay en mis sueños

si amar así es pecado peque  
y rio porque te tengo en mis sueños  
y este momento que tus labios bese  
yo me enamore y esto que siento  
me hace bien contigo yo la paso bien en mis sueños  
me dormí tempranito pa' tenerte en mis sueños

tengo todo de ti tengo grabao' tu nombre  
lo tengo pegadito en el pecho y tengo todo  
tengo sueños por ti hay cuando el sol se esconde  
tengo mi corazón latiendo por ti  
(se repite)

(Tidus)

yo te ame y yo te tuve en mis sueños  
pegadita te tuve en mis sueños  
hace tiempo soñé ser tu dueño  
y ya lo tengo cuando duermo yo te tengo

(Inuyasha)

Hoy quise tenerte hoy que me moría por verte  
decidí soñar contigo  
en el nombre de Cupido  
ya yo te ame ay...  
dibuje amor donde no hay en mis sueños

si amar así es pecado peque  
y rio porque te tengo en mis sueños  
y este momento que tus labios bese  
yo me enamore y esto que siento  
me hace bien contigo yo la paso bien en mis sueños  
me dormí tempranito pa' tenerte en mis sueños

tengo todo de ti tengo grabao' tu nombre  
lo tengo pegadito en el pecho y tengo todo  
tengo sueños por ti hay cuando el sol se esconde  
tengo mi corazón latiendo por ti  
(se repite)

(Tidus)

tengo la noche y everything la luna llena  
porque te tengo en hora buena  
lo tengo todo solo porque tu me llenas  
ya no conozco soledad tampoco pena  
todos los días muy temprano me acuesto  
ahora lo sueño volver a vivir lo nuestro  
me desespero si te busco y no te encuentro  
pero en mis sueños yo te llevo por dentro

(Inuyasha)

tengo todo de ti (tengo, tengo, tengo todo)  
tengo grabao' tu nombre  
lo tengo pegadito en el pecho y tengo todo  
tengo sueños por ti hay cuando el sol se esconde  
(tengo sueños por ti)  
tengo mi corazón latiendo por ti (Mi Corazón latiendo por ti , solo por ti)

tengo todo de ti tengo grabao' tu nombre  
lo tengo pegadito en el pecho y tengo todo  
tengo sueños por ti hay cuando el sol se esconde  
tengo mi corazón latiendo por ti

porque desde el primer día en que vi tus ojos  
supe que eras para mi y le doy gracias a Dios por haberte puesto en mi camino Te amo

lo tengo pegadito en el pecho y tengo todo

Los gritos de emoción no faltaron al igual los aplausos y el cuchicheo, animando a ambos no cesaba todos se preguntaban donde habían aprendido a cantar así. En eso llego Kaede al micrófono anunciando al próximo concursante.

- Damas y caballeros con ustedes Miroku Shomei con el tema Pasarela

3 x  
modelo uno móntate  
modelo dos móntate  
modelo tres móntate  
lúcete ahora es

mucho booty a la pista  
demasiado poderoso  
la mami esta pa'mi show porque esta de revista  
puede ser que no sea famosa  
pero ella opaca a cualquier artista  
es una chica fashion  
en eso de la moda es toda una especialista  
la cera esto es pasarela lúcete

ay eh!..Ay eh!..Ay eh!  
con tu estilo mátalo.  
Ay eh!..Ay oh!.. ay eh!  
fórmate un escándalo

sensual bebe,  
pongo arriba las copas, aja  
sigue sexy la ropa, aha  
no importa la marca si ella  
es la que le da la vida a la ropa, aja

no le hace falta la fama, aja  
todo el mundo la aclama, ok  
son muchas las super estrellas  
que ponen la zona en llama, oh

3 x  
modelo uno móntate  
modelo dos móntate  
modelo tres móntate  
lúcete ahora es

(muy duro ma')  
tiene la carretera paraliza  
aquí esta pasando algo descomunal  
he visto millones de miss universo  
la cosa es que con todas me quiero quedar

tocar esos cuerpos tan ticos me tienen el cuello como un abanico  
de lao a lao, de lao a lao  
lacera esto es pasarela lúcete

ay eh! ..Ay eh!..Ay eh!  
con tu estilo mátalo.  
Ay eh!..Ay oh!.. ay eh!  
fórmate un escándalo

3 x  
modelo uno móntate

modelo dos móntate

modelo tres móntate

Lúcete ahora es

ay eh!..Ay eh!..Ay eh!  
con tu estilo mátalo.  
Ay eh!..Ay oh!.. ay eh!  
fórmate un escándalo

Los aplausos y los gritos de la jóvenes por poco dejan sordos a los presentes todas sabían del talento oculto del joven monje pero no sabían lo especial que era.

- Jóvenes ya cálmense por favor ahora una representacion grupal con ustedes los Apes.

(Lenne)

Te siento tan distante y tan cerca a la vez

Descifrando tu silencio

(Shuyinn)  
Y entonces me imagino dentro de tu piel

Pero pierdo en el intento

(Shuyinn y Lenne)

Y por mas que busco darte amor

Nunca te fijaste en mí

Si supieras que puedo morir por ti, por ti

(todos)  
Inalcanzable como estrella, tan distante

Un amor casi imposible, invisible como el aire

Eres tan inalcanzable tan sublime como un ángel

Un amor casi imposible, como fuego que no arde

Te me has vuelto inalcanzable, inalcanzable

(Tifa)  
Vivo en la vereda de tu soledad

Cuando alguien te lastima

(Cloud)

Y ya no se decirte que no hay nadie más

Que te ame sin medida

(Cloud y Tifa)

como duele verte suspirar

Por quien no te hace feliz

Si supieras que puedo morir por ti, por ti

(todos)  
Inalcanzable como estrella, tan distante

Un amor casi imposible, invisible como el aire

Eres tan inalcanzable tan sublime como un ángel

Un amor casi imposible, como fuego que no arde

Te me has vuelto inalcanzable, inalcanzable

(Todos)  
Inalcanzable como estrella, tan distante

Un amor casi imposible, invisible como el aire

Eres tan inalcanzable tan sublime como un ángel

Un amor casi imposible, como fuego que no arde

Te me has vuelto inalcanzable, inalcanzable

Inalcanzable

Los llantos se escuchaban por doquier y los aplausos al igual cada vez que se presentaba la agrupación ocurría lo mismo

-ahora con ustedes Sesshumaru Taisho interpretando Si tu quisieras.

Si yo pudiera abrirte en dos mi corazón

Para que vieras el color de mi ilusión

Si yo pudiera hacerlo amor

Si tu quisieras

No importaría la distancia entre los

Dos regresaría yo en el tiempo por amor

Si supieras lo que quiero

De tus ojos ser el dueño

Y perderme en lo profundo de tus sueños

Y si en tus sueños corazón pudiera estar

Inventaría un nuevo mundo para ti

Serias tu aquella princesa

La fantasía de mi cuento  
Convertiría cada sueño en realidad

Cual mosquetero yo seria tu guardián

Y defenderte hasta la muerte

Todo por ti eternamente, si quisieras

Si tu quisieras

Mientras tanto yo en silencio te amare

Venerando tu sonrisa viviré

Si supieras lo que quiero

De tu ojos ser el dueño

Y perderme en lo profundo de tus sueños

Y si en tus sueños corazón pudiera estar

Inventaría un nuevo mundo para ti

Serias tu aquella princesa

La fantasía de mi cuento  
Convertiría cada sueño en realidad

Cual mosquetero yo seria tu guardián

Y defenderte hasta la muerte

Todo por ti eternamente, si quisieras

Si tu quisieras, si tu quisieras

-Por lo que parece tenemos una declaración esta mañana- en el publico lo único se oí era los nombres de los Taishos- Por lo que oigo el publico esta pidiendo un dueto que dicen Taishos se atreven- Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y Sesshumaru tomo el micrófono

- Nosotros no tenemos preparado un dueto sino un cuarteto, damas y cabellaros hoy los residentes del apartamento A-21M le interpretaremos Solo a tu lado quiero vivir- los gritos de emoción se escucharon por todo el auditorio improvisado cuando la melodía comenzó y los jóvenes tomaron sus posiciones.

(Inuyasha)

Ya se porque estas dudando  
se lo q vas a pensar  
será este un amor eterno?  
Será un amor de verdad?

(Kouga)  
aunque se que esto no es fácil de entender  
que parece una locura  
aunque se que es muy difícil de creer  
el amor de mi vida eres tu

(todos)  
solo a tu lado quiero vivir  
sin ti mi cielo se vuelve gris  
dime que hacer si no estas aquí  
solo a tu lado quiero vivir

(Sesshumaru)  
te mostrare lo que siento  
de lo infinito el final  
pido tu mano y prometo  
por siempre te voy a amar

(Miroku)  
aunque se que esto no es fácil de entender  
que parece una locura  
aunque se que es muy difícil de creer  
el amor de mi vida eres tu

(todos)  
solo a tu lado quiero vivir  
sin ti mi cielo se vuelve gris  
dime que hacer si no estas aquí  
solo a tu lado quiero vivir

(todos)  
solo a tu lado quiero vivir  
sin ti mi cielo se vuelve gris  
dime que hacer si no estas aquí  
solo a tu lado quiero vivir

(Se repite)

-Ahora con ustedes el trió de hermanos Strife con el tema tu príncipe

(Cloud)

Si tú supieras que me pasa cada vez que te veo.  
(you know baby, c'mon)  
quisiera confesarte lo que siento y no me atrevo.  
(entiende lo que te digo ahora ma).  
mis emociones me dominan cada vez que te veo.  
te veo cerca y la misma vez te siento tan lejos.  
azota zion c'mon!

Si tu sintieras lo mismo que yo,  
estuvieras aquí conmigo,  
fueras mi novia y yo tu príncipe,  
ser mas allá que un amigo.  
si tu sintieras lo mismo que yo,  
estuvieras aquí conmigo,  
fueras mi novia y yo tu príncipe,

me muero por estar contigo.  
(se repite)

Shuyinn: yo!  
como es que yo pueda hacerle  
pa decirle que este hombre se muere,  
por tenerla a ella. quiere y a la vez  
no puede contenerse y eso a mi me duele,  
como duele yal.  
No hay nada malo malo  
ven dame calor,  
apenas tu puedas ver, todo lo que por ti siento.  
me tienes loco mujer, no digo que no quiero  
la cura de mi querer tu eres y no lo sabes.

Sencillo, dice, no dejare que nadie en mi lugar pise.  
tu mi matadora, que mi vida roba,  
no lo digo en broma, ¿dime que paso ma?

(Cloud)  
Si tu sintieras lo mismo que yo, estuvieras aquí conmigo,  
fueras mi novia y yo tu príncipe  
ser más allá que un amigo.  
si tu sintieras lo mismo que yo,  
estuvieras aquí conmigo.  
fueras mi novia y yo tu príncipe, me muero por estar contigo.

Tidus- busco mami como decirte lo que por ti siento,  
no tenerte sigue causándome sufrimiento,  
pero si me vieras con los ojos que te veo,  
fueras mi Julieta y yo por siempre tu romeo.  
Quiero tenerte aquí mi nena en una noche serena,  
amándonos bajo la luna llena, vivo y por ti me desvivo  
a ver si consigo, ser más allá que un amigo. (x2)

(Shuyinn)  
No hay nada malo, malo  
ven dame calor  
apenas tu puedas ver, todo lo que por ti siento,  
me tienes loco mujer no digo que no quiero,  
la cura de mi querer, tu eres y no lo sabes.  
¿que, que, que?

cuanto quisiera no dañar la amistad,  
pero la realidad es que yo vivo para ti nada más, you know?  
yo no me atrevo decirle la verdad, pero no aguanto más,  
pa decirle que es mi media mitad u know?

(Cloud)  
Si supieras que me pasa cada vez que te veo,  
quisiera confesarte lo que siento y no me atrevo.  
mis emociones me dominan cada vez que te veo,  
te veo cerca y la misma vez te siento tan lejos...  
azota zion c'mon!  
Si tu sintieras lo mismo que yo,  
estuvieras aquí conmigo.  
fueras mi novia y yo tu príncipe,  
ser más allá que un amigo.  
si tu sintieras lo mismo que yo,  
estuvieras aquí conmigo,  
fueras mi novia y yo tu príncipe me muero por estar contigo.

Uh uh uh uh uh uh zion baby, y lennox.  
daddy, u know how we  
do man, luny tunes. bf, barrio fino, the real.


	14. Audiciones parte 2

Segunda parte

Capitulo 3

Audiciones Parte 2

- Excelente presentación muchachos y ahora con ustedes las compañeras del apartamento A-21F interpretando ser o parecer

Aome

Ser o parecer quien te imaginas  
No me puede hacer la dueña de tu vida  
Si no me miras, baby

Sango

Mucho ya intenté por levantar la voz  
Por despertar el interés vacío  
Que te haga mío, baby

Rin

Y sé que tal vez ese día  
Nunca me sucederá

Todas

Pero tú en mis sueños siempre has de estar  
Como una luz que me ilumina  
Y al despertar quiero volverlo a intentar

Yo

Sé que el corazón late más fuerte, más que un motor  
Y aunque no sabes nada de mí  
Un día te habré de alcanzar, amor

Áyame

Cuando lo logré y me acerqué a ti  
Me congelé, los nervios me mataban  
No dije nada, baby

Aome y Sango

Otro día que me convencí de hablar  
Te vi pasar con otra muy contento  
No era el momento, baby

Aome

Cómo sucedió que estoy loca, tan enamorada

Todas

Pero tú en mis sueños siempre has de estar  
Como una luz que me ilumina  
Y al despertar quiero volverlo a intentar

Yo

Sé que el corazón late más fuerte, más que un motor  
Y aunque no sabes nada de mí  
Un día te habré de alcanzar, amor

Aome

Verte pasar sin hablar es un cruel sufrimiento

Sango

Que desaparece de pronto cuando te pienso

(Áyame y Rin)

Volando a mi lado, colgado hacia un sentimiento

(Aome y Sango)

Y no importan los días que pase o muera en el intento

(Aome)

Volverlo a Intentar aaaaaah

(Todas)

Pero tú en mis sueños siempre has de estar  
Como una luz que me ilumina  
Y al despertar quiero volverlo a intentar

Yo

Sé que el corazón late más fuerte, más que un motor  
Y aunque no sabes nada de mí  
Un día te habré de alcanzar, amor

(Shuyinn y Cloud)

Pero tú en mis sueños siempre has de  
Como una luz que me ilumina estar  
( volverlo a intentar arr…)  
Y al despertar quiero volverlo a intentar

Yo

Sé que el corazón late más fuerte, más que un motor  
Y aunque no sabes nada de mí  
Un día te habré de alcanzar, amor

Aome

Ser o parecer quien te imaginas  
Ser o parecer quien te imaginas  
Ser o parecer quien te imaginas  
Ser o parecer quien te imaginas  
Ser o parecer quien te imaginas

- Bonita interpretación chicas- en le publico solo se oía a coro el nombre se Aome- Al parecer desean otra interpretación suya señorita Higuarshi se atreve- Ella asintió con la cabeza y tomo el micrófono

- De acuerdo les cantare el tema Todo mi amor

Cuando tu sientas calor, sin saber por que

Es que alguien desde lejos piensa en ti, créeme  
Cuando duermas en tu cama y mi llama te quemo

Alguien te busca  
Yo te quiero en la distancia, colgada del estrés  
entre mares y ciudades yo te busco en donde estés  
no se muy bien tu nombre, ni donde te veré.

Yo quiero…quiero

Yo quiero que me quieras como soy  
yo quiero que me quieras porqué si

Un palacio en el espacio solo para ti

Yo sueño que me sueñas en color

Viviendo y desviviéndote por mí  
para ti todo mi amor  
To-do mi amor

Busco por las calles tu inicial

Tu mirada en un papel

Y te llamo y te reclamo ¿donde estas? contéstame

No se nada de tu cuerpo, ni tus ojos, ni tus labios,  
ni tu piel.

YO quiero…quiero

Yo quiero que me quieras como soy

Yo quiero que me quieras por que si

Un palacio en el espacio solo para ti

Yo sueño que me sueñas en color

Viviendo y desviviéndote por mí

Para ti todo mi amor

Todo mi amor

Sabes que no miento

Esto es lo que siento

Para ti todo mi amor

Yo quiero!

Yo quiero que me quieras como soy  
yo quiero que me quieras porque si

Un palacio en el espacio solo para ti

Yo sueño que me sueñas en color

Viviendo y desviviéndote por mí  
para ti todo mi amor

To-do mi, Todo mi amor

YO quiero…yo quiero que me quieras como soy! (Yo quiero  
q me quieras como soy)

Yo quiero que me quieras porque sí (como soy)

Un palacio en el espacio Solo para ti (solo para ti)

Yo sueño q me sueñas en color (yo sueño q me sueñas en color)

Viviendo y desviviéndote por mí (como soy)

Para ti todo mi amor (para ti mi amor) Todo mi amor

Yo quiero que me quieras como soy (todo mi amor)

Yo quiero que me quieras porque sí (todo mi amor)

Un palacio en el espacio solo para ti (solo para ti)

Yo sueño que me sueñas en color (ahhh)

Viviendo y desviviéndote por mí (todo mi amor)

Para ti todo mi amor

To-do mi amor.

Otra, otra era todo lo que se escuchaba decir al público mientras otro gritaba dueto con el Taisho en eso Kaede tomo el micrófono.

- Bueno damas y caballeros esto parece mas una presentación que una audición así quien quiere escuchar además de mi Un dúo entre Aome e Inuyasha- La cafetería se caí a gritos de los espectadores- Ya entendí chicos se atreven- ambos afirmaron con la cabeza y Kaede fue hasta ellos.- Chicos que canciones a dúo se saben

- Pues yo se me la de si tu me quisieras

- Si esa también me la se mi madre la escucha todo el tiempo en casa

- Bien ya esta decidido- Camino de nuevo al escenario- Bien damas y caballeros con ustedes Aome Higurashi e Inuyasha Taisho Interpretando Si tu me quisieras.

Aome

Si pretendemos que nada pasa entre tú y yo,

Estar fingiendo es culpa de los dos,

En silencio grito al miedo que se despida

Y entre el sol quiero el valor para que hoy te diga quien soy yo

Inuyasha

No, no puedo más,

No puedo callarme si

Yo te amo

Ambos

Y para siempre así será

Y si tú me quisieras bajaría el cielo al suelo para ti

Si tú me quisieras

Me permitieras hacerte más feliz,

Me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí

Para mi, para vivir la vida para ti y llenar la mía ven a mí y

Aunque quizá

Tú pienses que es un poco arriesgado

Quiero decirte que también

Yo estoy temblando

Y tengo miedo que todo sea en vano

Al menos yo te pido que haya que intentarlo,

Me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí para mí,

Para vivir la vida para ti y llenar la mía, ven a mí.

Inuyasha

Si me detienes te digo desde hoy

Que aunque lo intentes  
no lo decido yo,

Entre tanta, tanta gente ya apareciste al corazón  
y qué hago yo,

Se enamoró, no puedo decirle no.

Aome

No puedo más  
no puedo callarme si

Inuyasha

Yo te amo,

Para siempre así será.

Ambos

Y para siempre así será

Y si tú me quisieras bajaría el cielo al suelo para ti

Si tú me quisieras

Me permitieras hacerte más feliz,

Me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí

Para mi, para vivir la vida para ti y llenar la mía ven a mí y

Aunque quizá

Tú pienses que es un poco arriesgado

Aome

Quiero decirte que también

Yo estoy temblando

Y tengo miedo que todo sea en vano

Al menos yo te pido que

Aome

Hay que intentarlo,

Me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí para mí,

Para vivir la vida para ti y llenar la mía,

Ven a mí.

Aome

Si tú me quisieras Yo

Bajaría el cielo amor

- -Pero que interpretación muchachos al parecer se declaraban amor el un al otro no creen

- Si!- se escuchaba el coro por todo el lugar

- Al parecer el grupo de canto y baile se a agrandado no creen. Con Ustedes el nuevo grupo del Internado Shikon, Lenne, Yuna, Tifa, Shuyinn, Cloud, Tidus, Áyame, Sango, Aome, Rin, Kouga,Miroku,Seshhumaru y por ultimo Inuyasha- los gritos del publico se escucharon por todo el lugar- Bueno esto es todo por favor cada uno retírense a sus respectivas clases y chicos reporteen con la nueva instructora de canto y coreógrafa la en el aula c15

- No hay problema Kaede chicos vamos- todos se fueron muy entusiasmados ya que lograron parte de su meta, pero lo que eran Inuyasha y Aome sus corazones latían como loco nunca se imaginaron que algo así podría pasar, por un lado la cercanía que tuvieron al finalizar su numero y por otro lado las ganas que tenían de besarse o se estaban volviendo locos o ya se conocían de antemano. Pero lo mas extraño de todo era que jamás en su vida se habían visto y se preguntaban porque uno complementaba al otro mucha preguntas se formulaban en sus mentes y muchas de ellas no tenían respuesta. Además se odiaban a muerte; ella lo hacia porque creía que el era un pervertido y el la odiaba por creerla una niña mimada.

Todos en el grupo estaban felices gracia a su extraordinario talento habían ganado el puesto de coristas de la escuela y grupo musical de la misma, las emociones estaban a flor de piel. Mientras una enfurecida Kikyo no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo que esa chiquilla infernal estuviera al lado de su Inuyasha cosa que la ponía de muy mal humor, así que fue donde Naraku a reclamarle la situación y porque no hacia nada para impedirla.

- Naraku es mejor que pongas en funcionamiento tu plan me has entendido

- Tranquila dulzura solo necesito el momento oportuno es todo

- Pues mas vale que te des prisa o esa maldita se quedara con Inuyasha de nuevo

- Tu tranquilízate ya yo empecé la primera fase de mi plan maestro ahora solo hay que esperar

- Yo no quiero esperar la quiero fuera del mapa me entendiste

- Mi bomboncito cuando te e fallado

- Nunca

- Vez ahora tranquilízate que todo saldrá bien y tu tendrás a tu mugriento perro- una sonrisa diabólica su le dibujo en el rostro.


	15. Mi Dulce Tortura Eres TU

Segunda Parte

Capitulo 4

Mi Dulce tortura eres tú

Después de las audiciones cada quien se dirigió a sus respectivas clases. Por pura desgracia Inuyasha debía tomar repaso de los años perdidos por las siguientes 2 semanas para así tomar exámenes de ubicación para poder estar en su grado correspondiente. Eso no le molestaba porque sabía que si entraba de lleno a su grado lo iba a reprobar así que se dirigió a los salones de primer año y los maestros no tuvieron inconvenientes en facilitarle los documentos para facilitarle sus estudios de repaso. Luego pasa para los salones de segundo año y para su mala suerte debía cursar el curso en dos semanas para así darle el examen de ubicación para pasar al cuarto año puesto que el tercer año era una versión algo mas avanzada del segundo. Con cara de fastidio y protestando entro al aula de clases y al ver quien se encontrar allí aun mas. Las jóvenes Higurashi , Hitiroshi, Wifya y Lockheart se encontraban en el aula de clases. La presencia de Rin, de Áyame y de Yuna no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo pero la de Aome le perturbaba. Odiaba admitirlo pero su olor era una droga para el. Su olor a sherry blasón lo embriagaba de tal forma que se quedaba en el espacio. Odiaba la forma que se antia guanto a ella. No se concentraba, su corazón latía más rápido de la cuenta. Intento disimular su nerviosismo que esa joven le producía y camino hasta el final del aula donde tomo asiento.

-Sr. Taisho por que no se sienta al lado de la Srta. Higurashi por favor- Se levanto resignado se sentó al lado de la joven que le comenzaba a robar el aliento- Gracias, ahora continuamos con nuestra clase.

La mañana trascurrió demasiado lenta para su gusto. Tenerla tan cerca era una gran tortura quería entablar una cercanía con ella pero al recordar que después de la cena debería limpiar la cafetería el coraje se apodero de el y pensó que esto seria una ventaja ahora podría vengarse de ella. Eso fueron sus pensamientos hasta que para su mala suerte la profesora de magia blanca le asnico como tutora a ella. Pensó que esto era el colmo como esa chiquilla malcriada lo podría mandar y para el colmo debía respetarla como su superior. Como deseaba que esta pesadilla acabara. Pero otra parte del celebraba de tenerla un tiempo mas cerca y le pedía a gritos que solo le hiciera una maldad piadosa y entallara una amistada mas cercana con la joven. Así que esta noche se las cobraría y estarían a mano.

- Oye Higurashi como le haremos esto de la tutoría

- Bueno dime tu Taisho como se te haría mas fácil para ti

- Gracias a ti tengo que cumplir mi castigo en la cafetería después de la cena

- Eso te lo mereces por pervertido si no fuera porque la profesora me lo pidió no te ayudaría en nada

- Higuarashi ya te dije que fue un accidente no seas tan terca y no insistas con lo mismo

- Como quieras Taisho ahora dime como lo hacemos

- En mi apartamento después de la cena

- Pero a esa hora no tienes que hachear la cafetería

- No porque mientras ustedes cenan yo la hacheo y ceno después en mi apartamento

- Como quieras a las 7 en tu apartamento

- Si a las 7.

Al fin llego la hora del almuerzo y casi todos estaban celebrando porque estaban todos casi juntos, las chicas de segundo año estaban todos juntas incluyendo a Inuyasha temporalmente, los de tercer año o sea Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Tifa, Cloud y Tidus también se encontraban junto y los de ultimo año o sea Shuyinn, Lenne y Sesshumaru. El grupo de amigos no podía estar más feliz. Así si por alguna razón se enfermaba no se perdería el material escolar y podrían compartir aun mas como grupo. Luego del almuerzo las clases continuaron. Los periodos se le hacian eternos al joven Hibrido, de tan solo estar cerca de ella lo ponía nervioso. Aun no podía creer que se sintiera así, ni estando con Kikyo se sintió de esa forma. Lo único que deseaba era que llegaría la hora de la salida para darse un buen baño y calmar al mounstro que estaba creciendo dentro de el que lo único que deseaba era devorar a besos a la joven. Cosa que el le desagradaba ya que para el la joven no era tan atractiva aunque su parte demoniaca desea todo lo contrario. En su mente podía oír como su parte demoniaca la deseaba y eso lo desconcertaba aun mas necesita salir de ese lugar deprisa y darse una larga ducha. Por suerte el encargado de la cafetería le había informado que le daba el día libre que hoy no tendría que ir a limpiar la cafetería. Al fin la campana sonó, tomo sus libros y salió corriendo del lugar y llego lo mas rápido que pudo a su apartamento abrió la puerta a la carrera y entro al baño y abrió el agua fría, se desvistió de prisa y se metió de cabeza. Al menos el agua fría lo ayudaba a tranquilizarse un poco. Lo que no entendía era como había empezado a perder el control de esa manera. Tenia que ser por lo hermosa que se veía el día de hoy, y se maldijo para si mismo por ese pensamiento. Se recostó contra la pared dejando que el agua fría le cabellera en cima por un largo rato. Tomo du jabalón y se dio un relajante baño cuando de pronto tocaron a la puerta.

- Si quien es

- Soy yo Taisho

- Higurashi que sucede

- Degastes tus apuntes de Hisrotoria y decidi traértelos- "perfecto ahora se las cobraría"

- Entra salgo en un minuto

- donde te las dejo- se escucha que una puerta se abre- por Kami Taisho busca con que taparte no te da vergüenza- Inuyasha solo llevaba una toalla enrollada en las caderas dejando ver todo su escultural cuerpo a la vista. Su pecho estaba bien definida al igual que sus abdominales, sus brazos parecían dos troncos y a su vez su cuerpo estaba todo mojado dandole un toque más sexy.

- Que te pasa Higurashi por que te pones toda roja

- Mírate

- Que tiene de malo

- Solo llevas una toalla puesta

- Y te molesta

- Si me molesta- Inuyasha de maldad la comenzó a arinconar entre el y la pared acercándose cada vez mas a sus labio

- Creo que hice mal en entrar aquí

- Que te ocurre Higurashi nerviosa

- No… lo…estoy…Tai…sho

- Pues tu voz, tu olor, y tu cuerpo me dicen lo contrario

- Aléjate de mi o… no respondo

- Que me harás Higurashi

- Te pegare

- Inténtalo- rápidamente Inuyasha detuvo el golpe- te recuerdo que soy mas rápido que tu Higurashi

- Y que pretendes abusar de mi

- No, no pretendo hacerte daño

- Y porque no me dejas salir

- Porque me encanta tu olor

- Taisho por favor me siento incomoda

- Te dejare ir si solo me prometes una cosa

- La que sea solo déjame salir

- Ya no me dirás jamás en la vida que soy un pervertido y me esperas a lo que me visto y me ayudaras en las clases y lo mas importante dejaras de usar es perfume

- Hare lo que quieras solo déjame salir

- Lo prometes

- Lo hare Taisho por favor déjame salir- la joven comenzó a respirar agitadamente y esta apunto de marearse

- Higurashi te encentras bien

- Soy claustrofóbica por favor aléjate – rápidamente se hecho para atrás y corrió a u habitación se puso unos bóxer y pantalón ligeros y salió con una botella de alcohol en las manos.- huele esto te hará sentir mejor. Espero que me perdones no sabia

- Tranquilo nadie sabe de mi padecimiento, no piensas ponerte una camisa

- No, te molesta

- Si me molesta,

- Porque te molesta, te desconcentro

- No, no lo haces Taisho

- Y que es

- Que no me agradan los presumidos

- Yo no presumo nada

- Claro que lo haces

- Higurashi no me hagas

- No por favor no de nuevo. Mejor vamos a repasar lo de tu exámenes quieres

- Que te pasa Higurashi me tienes miedo

- A ti no pero a lo que me puedas hacer si

- Nunca te haría daño y nunca me aprovecharía de ti

- Me lo prometes

- Tienes mi palabra- Inuyasha le regalo una hermosa sonrisa que le robo el aliento a la joven. El resto de la tarde la pasaron estudiando. Aome le enseñaba todo lo que sabía y lo ayudaba con los repasos de primer año. Las horas pasaron tan rápido que ninguno de los 2 notaron que la hora de la cena había llegado.

- Oye no piensas salir a…. upps lo siento no sabía que estaban tan bien acompañado, Srta. Aome siempre es un gusto verla

- Gracias Miroku, con el permiso yo ya me retiro

- Nos veremos en la cena Srta. Aome

- Claro, hasta la cena Taisho- Aome se retiro cerrando la puerta tras de si mientras Inuyasha le daba una mirada asesina a Miroku

- Tenias que ser mas inoportuno

- Espero no haber interrumpido nada importante

- No seas tan mal pensado. Me voy a cambiar

- Oye lo siento si no fue mi intensión interrumpirte y que era eso tan importan ante que hacías que te tomo toda la tarde

- Asignaron a Aome que fuera mi tutora para poder ponerme al día con las materias y poder pasar de grado.

- Ya veo oye quieres que te espere

- Si tú quieres- Inuyasha tomo unos jeans azules y un polo color negra ajustada, los combino con unos mocasines negros, se perfumo y tomo su abrigo y 5 minutos después salió.

- Con que estas en plan de conquista ah amigo

- De que rayos estas hablando

- Solo mírate con esa camisita ajustada y todo

- No seas gracioso solo tome lo primero que encontré ya vámonos si

- Claro amigo- ambos salieron del apartamento con dirección a la cafetería, mientras una agitada Aome llegaba a su departamento roja de la vergüenza.

- Oye Aome que te ocurre

- No es nada me iré alistar para la cena

- Hablando de la cena donde estuviste todo el día

- Haciendo algo que me encomendaron mis profesores chicas lo siento pero se me hace tarde luego les cuento si

- No hay problema-contestaron Ayame y Rin a la vez

- Gracias chicas si quieren adelantasen – en eso Aome entro rápidamente a su alcoba.

- Chicas adelantasen yo la espero

- Estas segura

- Claro que si vallan- Ayame y Rin se retiraron dejando a Sango y Aome a solas.- Muy bien señorita Higurashi contéstame donde estuviste toda la tarde y porque estas tan apenada.

- Sango ya te dije

- Si lo se pero no me has dicho con quien

- Quieres que te cuente

- Que tu crees

- Bien pase la tarde con Taisho

- Con Inuyasha

- Si

- Y cuéntame que paso

- Bueno el dejo sus anotaciones de historia ya que salió rápidamente de la clase y la profesora me pidió que se los hiciera llegar ya que eran parte de su repaso para su examen de ubicación. Llegue a su apartamento y me permitió pasar lo que no sabia que estaba solo y en la ducha y me recibió solo con una toalla puesta.

- Que!, no, no esto se pone interesante continua y por favor no te apenes

- Bien, Luego de encontrármelo así me arrincono entre la pared y el y por poco me besa

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Aome eso es buena señal, y dime lo hizo

- No el me prometió que no se aprovecharía de mi, hay Sango le gustare

- Conociendo a Inuyasha creo que si

- Y dime tu que lo conoces mejor que yo como es el

- Pues Inuyasha es muy reservado por eso me extraña que te allá recibido de esa manera, además es un caballero. Amiga que suerte tienes si las cosas siguen como van serán novios pronto

- No eso nunca una amistad quizás pero nunca estaré con una persona tan arrogante como el eso te lo aseguro

- Si como que yo nunca me enamorare de un mujeriego como Miroku.

- Bueno amiga me voy a dar un baño o llegaremos tarde a la cena

- Si tienes razón quieres que te saque la ropa

- Si por favor, pero algo que no sea provocativo por favor no quiero tener que soportar las limbocenerias de Miroku

- Si, si ya lo se.

Ignorando totalmente la petición de su amiga sango tomo una pequeña falta tableteada color negra, una camisa de tirillas blanca y una especie de poncho de color rojo intenso y unos tacones de color negro. Al salir el enojo de Aome no tenia fin ella quería algo mas ligero pero no Sango se negaba que fuera así. Con un poco de fastidio se vistió de prisa tomo un poco de mouse y se riso el cabello se puso unos aretes plata y tomo su bolso de mano. Por otro lado Sango se puso unos skinny jeans de color negro y una camisa con un pronunciado escote en forma de v color purpura, se puso unos tacones negros y se dejo el cabello suelto. Ya listas ambas serraron con llave y se dirigieron a la cafetería siendo observadas de lejos por una mirada siniestra.

- pronto serás mía dulzura.


	16. Una cena inolvidable

Segunda Parte

Capitulo 5

Una Cena Inolvidable

Las chicas ya habían llegado a la cafetería donde unos asombrados Miroku e Inuyasha miraban a las recién llegadas con la boca abierta. Tanto así era su asombro que tuvieron que ser carpidas por Kouga y Sesshumaru para hacerlos despertar de su asombro, cosa que provoca riza a los presentes. Rápidamente ambos se movieron y araron las sillas para que las recién llegadas se pudieran sentar. Volvieron a acomodar las sillas y se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas. Ya estando todos los presentes Sesshumaru se levanto para ser un anuncio muy importante.

- Bueno ya que estamos todos reunidos quisiera anunciarles algo. Rin por favor podrías ponerte de pie.- Acto seguido la joven se levanto de su asiento muy nerviosa.- Como la mayoría se a dado de cuenta Rin te e tratado con mas dedicación, entusiasmo y cariño que a muchas otras jóvenes del internado. Se que apenas estas cursando tu segundo año que nuestras edades son de gran diferencia. También quiero que sepas que ocupas un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, que me encanta tu sonrisa, tu cabello, tus ojos, tu manera de reír y lo más importante como eres como persona. Me has demostrado que el amor no mira edad ni raza y al fin comprendo las palabras de mi padre. "El amor es la fuerza mas poderosa que une dos almas por toda la eternidad y es el sentimiento mas puro que existe en el mundo. Con el se derrumban fronteras y se juntan naciones." Es por estas razón que yo hoy Sesshumaru Taisho te pido a ti Rin Hitoroshi que seas tu quien cambie mi vida y seas mi pareja por el resto de la eternidad.- Todos se quedaron asombrados y en silencio no entendía como y cuando paso, lo único que sabían que Sesshumaru estaba enamorado y se las estaba jugando todas.

- Claro que quiero- rápidamente brinco a sus enormes brazos quienes la recibieron con un fuerte abrazo y unos hambrientos labios que la devoraron en un segundo todo el lugar se lleno de aplausos y gritos. Mientras sus amistades le jugaban pequeñas bromas a la nueva pareja.

- Oye pulpo déjala respirar

- Sesshi con cuidado recuerda que no es comida- Rápidamente la pareja se soltó dejando a una Rin roja de la vergüenza y a Sesshumaru furioso

- Oigan no sean envidiosos ya pronto les tocara.- El resto de la cena fue muy amena y divertida. Todos bromeaban y felicitaban a la nueva pareja deseándole lo mejor a los dos. La cena había concluido y aun le quedaban para de horas para compartir antes que anunciaran la inspección de habitaciones a si que todos decidieron dar una vuelta por los hermosos jardines del internado. Los Strife junto a las Lockheart decidieron ir a la área de los arboles para recostarse en la hierba, Sango se fue resignada a su dormitorio por la actitud de Miroku el cual termino con la marca de la mano de la joven en la mejilla derecha, mientras la nueva pareja caminaban muy acaramelados por los jardines de rosa cosa que se les unió Kouga y Áyame. Mientras Aome e Inuyasha se sentaron a la orilla del rio a admirar el reflejo de la luna y las estrellas en las cristalinas aguas.

- Es muy hermoso no crees

- Si lo es-por la cercanía que tenía el agua a Aome le comenzó a dar un poco de frio y comenzó a temblar.

- Higurashi estas bien

- Si solo es que tengo algo de frio es todo- inesperadamente sintió algo que reposaba sobro sus hombro, era cálido y agradable.

- Esto te mantendrá caliente

- Gracias

- No hay de que, lo que no entiendo es como se te ocurre vestirte así en la noche y más en otoño

- Que me veo mal

- No quise decir eso es que en esta época del año hace algo de frio y tu como humana eres mas sensible es todo

- Que me quieres decir que soy débil

- Higurashi por que siempre malinterpretas todo ya te dije que nunca te haría daño y ahora te digo que nunca te ofendería

- Lo siento es que odio que las personas me traten de una manera hostil

- Contéstame alguna vez te e tratado así

- Si lo has hecho Taisho igual que ahora y si me disculpas me retiro toma tu tonto abrigo.-Le lanzo el abrigo a la cara y rápidamente se levanto y comenzó a caminar en dirección a los apartamentos cuando una fuere mano la detuvo y la lanzo contra el tronco de un árbol dejándola atrapada de nuevo.-porque insistes tenerme así

- Porque pareces que no entiendes que me tienes loco ya. No aguanto las ganas de besarte de tenerte cerca y lo más que odio de esta situación es como los hombres te miran. Antes vestías más conservadora mente y no te arreglabas tanto aunque siempre tenías ese olor tan embriagante pero ahora mírate provocándome o provocando a los demás.

- Que estas celoso

- Estoy celoso como un maldito perro entiéndeme por favor me has estado provocando desde hace tiempo y no aguanto mas- rápidamente la atrapo en un beso muy rudo al soltarla se escucho una bófeta.

- Eres un desgraciado es mejo que me dejes ir- rápidamente Inuyasha tomo sus manos y las pego al árbol usando sus garras como esposas dejándola a su merced

- Se que te prometí que no me aprovecharía de ti pero mi cuerpo ya no lo puedo controlar la otra parte de mi me grita que te devore tu hermosos labios y tu hermoso cuerpo Aome por favor no sigas pretendiendo ser otra

- Y si lo sigo haciendo que me hará Taisho me violaras, me tomara a la fuerza

- Eso nunca Aome, entiéndeme por favor tener los sentidos súper desarrollados es una bendición y una maldita maldición. Ahora mismo huelo como tu cuerpo me pide a gritos que lo tomo y lucha contra mis propios instintos para no hacerlo y se que deseas que te bese. Deseas probar mis labios tanto como yo deseo probar los tuyos.

- No es así ahora súrtame

- O si no me lo puedes negar- Rápidamente la beso con lujuria pero a la vez con suavidad, al principio Aome intento luchar, pero poco tiempo después correspondió el beso y rápidamente paso de ser un beso lujurioso a ser uno totalmente romántico. Inuyasha saco las garras del árbol liberándola de su prisión posando sus manos en la cintura atrayéndola mas a él mientras ella enrollaba las suyas en el cuello de el. El beso puesto que Inuyasha se despegara bruscamente cosa que puso de muy mal humor a Aome

- Taisho eres un idiota

- Por que me llamas así

- Como puedes hablar como me hablaste, besarme de esa forma y cuando al fin te abro mi corazón para que entres en el me rechazas así

- Como puedes hablarme así, quieres saber porque me salí, pues ven- rápidamente la halo hacia el y la pego contra el, acto seguido Aome se puso roja se la vergüenza podía sentir su miembro completamente erecto, cosa que la apenaba mucho- Vez porque lo hice- rápidamente Aome bajo la cabeza, acto seguido la tomo por el mentó e hiso que lo mirara a los ojos- es por este pequeño inconveniente que me separe así, Aome no es correcto que te tome aquí y mucho menos a la fuerza.

- Me cortaste con tu colmillo en el labio

- Lo siento Aome no fue mi intensión herirte, pero...

- pero que Taisho, tu me prometiste que no te aprovecharías de mi-ambos se quedaron en un silencio muy incomodo cosa que los incomodo a ambos acto seguido Inuyasha tomo el abrigo del suelo y se lo coloco en los hombros.

- Te acompañare a tu departamento

- Pero Tai...

- Aome escúchame si te vuelvo a besar perderé el control y no quiero hacerte daño lo mejor será llevarte con las demás te deben estar esperando.- Ambos comenzaron a caminar en silencio devuelta a los dormitorios, creyendo que la luna fue su única testigo del acontecimiento. Lo que no sabían era que una enfurecida Kikyo los observo el acontecimiento. Así que tomo su celular y marco.

- Buena noche dulzura

- Buenas noches para ti la muy desgracia lo beso

- Que estas diciendo se besaron

- Si así es se besaron ahí que hacer algo

- Y que quieres que haga

- Lo que quieras solo llévatela lejos- la comunicación se corto y la furiosa Kikyo se dirigió a su dormitorio donde recibió aun mas malas noticias de su mejor amiga.

- Kagura que sucede

- Esa piojosa me quito a Sesshumaru

- Pero que les pasa a estas de segundo año

- No lo se pero hay que vengarnos

- Ya se lo que hará- volvió a marcar a Naraku

- Ahora que

- Cambio de planes quiero que introduzcas cobras en ese dormitorio

- Entendido-la comunicación se cortó haciendo que las dos jóvenes se le dibujara una sonrisa a maléfica en los rostros.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha acompañaba a Aome hasta su puerta.

- Bueno aquí te dejo, que pases buenas noches

- Así nada mas primero me besas y luego te vas

- Aome entiéndeme por favor me deje llevar por mis impulsos no sabia lo que hacia podía haberte violado

- Más no lo hiciste

- Lo se pero no quiero ponerte en peligro

- Peligro de que… de que rayos hablas

- No quiero que mi parte oscura te lastime por favor Aome por ahora no es seguro que te me acerques no hasta que la haya controlado

- Así que solo soy una mas en tu lista de conquistas

- En serio que tienes problemas muy serios para entender no Srta. Lo único que te pido es que no me provoques no por el momento se que te gusto y tu me gustas pero hay que dejarlo así.

- Como lo sabes

- Tu olor cambia cuando estoy cerca de ti, hueles a nervios y hueles a excitación

- No e...eso no es cierto

- Tu cuerpo me dice otra cosa

- Aome solo quiero que entiendas que esto de ser hibrido es nuevo para mi y no quisiera que experimentar a lo loco con algo que no conozco. No me perdonaría si te hiciera daño, tú eres muy especial para mí y eres muy importante y necesito saber a que me enfrento y cuales son las consecuencias si lo dejo salir. Entiende si no es que te considere una mas en mi lista, no, no es así tu eres muy especial para mi y...

- Tranquilo si ya te encendí y gracias por todo fue una hermosa noche, que pases buenas noches y gracias por el abrigo. Toma ya no lo necesito- Raposamente la tomo por el brazo y la atrajo hacia el, le acaricio su mejilla con delicadeza mientras una traviesa lagrima se corría por su rostro.

- Por favor no llores ya te dije que nunca te haría daño es por eso que te pido que me tengas un poco de paciencia. Sabes es un poco descabellado lo que te voy a decir pero siento que te conozco de toda la vida.

- Lo mismo siento yo

- Aome mírame por favor- Aome tímidamente alzo la mirada- No se porque te empeñas en esconderme tu hermosa mirada,- se escucho un suspiro- consérvalo así te acompañare siempre que no este a tu lado

- Que piensas hacer alejarte de mí por completo

- No eso nunca no podría pasar un solo segundo sin ti

- Y que piensas hacer

- Buscare la forma de controlar mi parte demoniaca, para comenzar una nueva etapa de mi vida a tu lado

- Y luego

- No lo se vivir junto a ti por lo que me quede de vida

- Por favor no me...

- No te mentira Aome entiéndelo te llevo-puso la mano de ella en su pecho- Lo siente late como loco y es por ti

- Inuyasha, yo- se asecharon para así sellar todo can un beso, Inuyasha comenzó a sentir que su sangre hervía y escucha una voz en su interior que le decía "va a hacer mía" por lo que decidió separarse ella para así poder controlarse

- Es mejor que me valla- le dio un tierno beso en la frete- que descanses

- Igual tu

Rápidamente se retiro con su corazón que brincaba de alegría se sentía por primera vez en meses completo pero había una cosa que no entendía aun quien lo había delatado. El único que sabia todo era su hermano y el no podía ser al menos que ese tonto de Miroku hubiera escuchado algo y e lo comentara a Sango y ella a su vez a Aome. Ahora si todo encajaba. La trasformación de ella de la noche a la mañana, su forma de vestir, su forma de arreglarse y lo mas importante su cambio de actitud hacia el. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar el beso que se dieron. Ese primer beso fue mágico, fue la aclaración de muchas de sus dudas y temores. Ahora comprendía por que su parte demoniaca se descontrolaba tanto al tenerla cerca. Ahora lo único que faltaba era controlarla cosa que no seria fácil pero debía hacerlo o probablemente la chica correría un gran riesgo cerca del el.

Por otro lado el corazón de Aome no podía contener la felicidad en su pecho. Con ese beso le confeso su sentir hacia el y el igual a ella, se sentía en las nubes y al oler la chaqueta aun mas. Se sentía la mujer más dichosa del lugar aunque por ahora solo se quedarían como amigos sabias que tenia esperanza. Aun recuerda cuando se dio cuenta que se enamoro de el.

Flash Back

- _Aome que te sucede. Helo la tierra llamando a Aome esta en casa_

- _A que ocurre Sango_

- _Me puedes explicar que puñeta te pasa_

- _Es que creo que me enamore del tonto de Taisho_

- _De quien de Inuyasha, no puedo creerlo amiga tu que decías que jamás te enamorarías de una persona como el_

- _Si lo se pero esa sonrisa me vuelve loca, su rostro se ve tan varonil y al parecer tiene buena condición física, además es tan dulce_

- _Hay amiga no tienes remedio_

- _Tienes razón me enamore como una idiota del el_

- _Pero que te paso para que cambiaras así de opinión_

- _Bueno creo que fue su insistencia de que lo que paso en los probadores fue un accidente y que se pasa pidiéndome perdón a cada minuto que tiene la oportunidad además la forma tan insistente que tiene y la felicidad que tiene para sacarme de mis casillas_

- _Hay pobrecita de ti_

- _Por que lo dices_

- _Por lo que hoy que Miroku me comento el lo hace solo por que dice que enojada te vez mas hermosa_

- _Eso dijo de mí_

- _Si además creps que eres un mismito ángel_

- _Hay Sango que hare el debe estar acostumbrado a salir con muchachas mejores arregladas que yo_

- _Eso se puede arreglar_

- _A que te refieres_

- _Amiga mía llego tu cambio de imagen de mañana en adelante yo me encargare de ensañarte todo lo que se acerca del arreglo personal_

- _Harías eso por mi claro_

- _Para que son las amigas_

_Fin Del Flash Back_

Después de ese día las peleas de ella con el eran mas frecuentes casi todo el tiempo eran por celos y se maldijo para si misma el porque no lo vio antes el estaba celoso. Era por eso que le reclamaba y ella lo dos contralaba era por esa razón que se alejaba de ella se sintió feliz. Tanto así que se metió a su alcoba se puso una pequeña bata de encajes rojo y se acostó con la chaqueta a su lado algo en su interior le decía que lo vería de nuevo y así se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo deseando que las horas pasaran rápido para así poder verlo de nuevo.

Al llegar a su dormitorio entro y al ver a todos conversando amenamente decidió entrar a su alcoba. Se despojo de toda su ropa quedándose solo en bóxer cuando tocaron a su puerta.

- Inu puedo pasar

- Claro Sessh pasa

- Oye que te ocurre hueles a preocupación

- La bese sin frenos un poco mas de descontrol y abuso de ella en el rio

- Oye cálmate

- Como quieres que lo haga

- Dime que pasa

- Empezamos a discutir como siempre ella se paro y comenzó a caminar molesta luego la hale y la tire contra un árbol y la aprisione con mi cuerpo luego ella me abofeteo y la amarre las manos al tranco con mis garras y la bese

- Y que pasa te rechazo

- Al principio se resistió pero luego me correspondió

- Y a que le temes que es lo que te preocupa

- La sangre me comenzó a hervir sentí con no se apoderaba de mi, mi otra parte la logre controlar pero no se si lo pocte volver a controlar

- Hay Inu no se que decirte

- Claro, no me digas; gracias por la ayuda

- No seas tan sarcástico y escucha, llama a nuestro padre y explícale tu situación y el te ayudara a entender muchas cosa. Ten toma tu teléfono y llámalo- se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si. En eso Inuyasha miraba su teléfono y rápidamente lo tomo y lo marco.

- Buenas noches

- Papá

- Inu hijo que alegría escucharte como te va todo

- Todo me va bien papá

- Y las materias, te agra el lugar

- Si todo va bien y me agrada mucho el lugar

- Me alegra escucha que todo sea de tu agrado, pero noto algo en tu voz hijo te ocurre algo

- A la verdad si

- Dile a tu viejo padre que te ocurre

- Veras papá conocí a una hermosa chica y tengo algunos problemas

- De acuerdo cuéntame todo y no me omitas nada

- Bien, todo comenzó el primer día de clases hubo una confusión con los uniformes así que todo el estudiantado se reunió en el gimnasio para volver a la medición de los uniformes todo iba bien hasta que me metí en un probador que ya estaba ocupado

- Pero como es eso posible

- Por que las puertas eran cortinas, el caso es que me encuentro con la mas hermosa jovencita del lugar semi-desnuda, gracias a ese pequeño accidente me gane un castigo. Luego ella se unió a mi grupo de amigos y poco a poco por todas las discusiones que pasamos me fui enamorando de ella y no quise admitir hasta ahora.

- Eso no tiene nada de malo

- Lo malo es que mi parte demoniaca la quiere poseer, en otras...

- Ya entendí no me tienes que explicar con lujos de detalles prosigue

- Pues el caso es que desde hace algunos días me estado descontrolando por su sexy vestir y su hermosa forma de arreglarse inclusive esta noche tuve un pequeño incidente

- Que tan grave

- No paso a mayores solo discutimos como de costumbre ella se levanto y se encamino a su dormitorio luego la tome por un brazo la pegue con mi cuerpo a un árbol, después me abofeteo le aprisione sus manos pegándoselas al árbol con mis garras y la bese desenfrenadamente sentí mi sangre hervir y sentí como mi parte dominica quería salir pero antes que lo hiciera rompí el beso

- Fue intenso

- Si lo fue

- Ella te correspondió

- Al principio lucho un poco pero luego me correspondió el ritmo

- Hijo mío que es lo que te preocupa

- Hacerle daño papá, tomarla a la fuerza

- Porque crees que lo harás

- Porque lo oigo cuando me dice que la hará suya

- Ellas es humana

- Si una sacerdotisa

- Won hijo estas en las grandes ligas, una sacerdotisa estas seguro

- Si lo estoy papá

- Y la amas

- mas que a mi propia vida

- y ella te ama de igual forma

- Al parecer si no me lo a dicho pero como reacciono después del beso me confirma que si

- explícate

- Bueno ella se molesto mucho, porque me separe de una forma tan brusca la acompañe hasta su dormitorio y comenzamos a discutir de nuevo inclusive lloro...

- Inuyasha que le dijiste

- Yo no la ofendí ella creía que solo la quiera para un fuego nada mas porque le pedí un poco de espacio a lo que aprendo a controlar mis impulsos- Inu Taisho no aguanto mas y soltó una carcajada en verdad que la inmadurez de su hijo y falta de conocimiento era obvia se escuchaba como un tonto.- Oye papá de burlas de mi

- Hay Inuyasha te creí mas un don Juan, dime porque le dijiste eso a ella

- Porque tengo miedo a lastimarla papá, ella significa mucho para mi ellas es muy diferente a las demás, es muy dulce y cariñosa y tiene un corazón de oro y no quisiera lastimarla ni dejarme dominar por algo que no tengo conocimiento de lo hará. Mi mayor temor es tomarla a la fuerza y que me odie.

- Hay mi pequeño ya es un hombre, hijo me siento orgulloso de ti eres todo un caballero

- gracias papá

- y como lo tomo

- Lo tomo al principio mal pero al final me entendió

- Bueno hijo mío te felicito encontraste al amor verdadero

- Que quieres decir con eso

- Lo que quiero decir es que no debes preocuparte tu otro tu no la tomara si ella no lo desea además es muy natural que se comporte así a estado dormido por mucho tiempo y lo que quiere es un poco de acción eso es todo

- Así que no la lastimare

- En ningún mentó, veras hijo nuestra raza al encontrar pareja en el momento del apareamiento las marcamos y es por esa razón que tu otro tu la desea tanto.

- Así que podre...

- Podrás hacer lo que quieras solo asegurarte de que no te tiente en ningún momento e intenta que sus besos no sean tan ardientes que te existen y mucho menos a ella

- Porque a ella no

- Porque ese olor llegara como néctar a tu nariz y tu cuerpo reaccionara como que ella desea que la tomes y si se reúsa lo harás de una forma brusca y la podrías lastimar por tu fuerza.

- Gracias por todo papá

- No hay de que, oye asegúrate traerla a casa para conocerla

- Si lo hare

- Hijo como se llama esta joven tan especial

- Aome, Aome Higurashi

- Aome Higurashi, con un nombre así debe ser una belleza

- Así padre, gracias por todo, hasta luego mándale saludos a mamá

- Claro que lo hare hijo mío descansa

- Igual tú.- en eso Izayoi entra a la habitación notando una leve sonrisa en su esposo

- Querido que ocurre

- Nada solo que el y su querida Aome ya se encontraron

- Tan pronto

- Así es creo que Kaede tuvo algo que ver

- Yo también lo creo espero que nada malo le ocurra a ella

- Porque lo dices amor

- No recuerdas las palabras de Tsubaki

- Tienes razón hay que rezarle a Kama por que nada pase sino no habrá quien controle la furia de mi hijo.

Inuyasha luego de colgar su padre tomo el teléfono y marco al de Aome

- Buenas noches

- Sango

- Si quien me habla

- Soy yo Inu

- Que ocurre Inu esta todo bien

- Si lo esta puedes pasarme a Aome necesito urgentemente hablar con ella

- Ahora mismo no se puede

- Porque no que ocurre

- No te asustes es solo que esta dormida

- Ya veo

- Pero si quieres vete por la parte de atrás y entra por la venta y despiértala

- La dejaras abierta

- Claro pero date prisa quieres.

- Si estaré allá en 5 minutos, oye dile a las demás que se vistan que tendrán visita

- Claro no te preocupe por eso y avanza quieres

La llamada y se corto e Inuyasha rápidamente se puso un suéter para el frio uno pantalones de hacer deportes y unos tenis. Rápidamente salió y les informo al resto del grupo que se vistieran que esta noche verían alas chicas. Todos rápidamente se vistieron de negro se pusieron las capuchas y salieron a toda marcha en dirección al dormitorio femenino.


	17. Me e enamorado de ti

Segunda Parte

Capitulo 6

Me e enamorado de ti

Luego que se cortara la llamada Sango se puso una bata de baño para tapar la que tenia puesta e informa a Rin y Áyame que hicieran lo mismo que tendrían visitas. Ellas no entendían lo que quería decir Sango pero lo hicieron. Luego escucharon un pequeño escándalo en las ventanas y pensó Sango que deberían ser ellos pero al acercarse vio a una espantosa Cobra salir de detrás de la cortina y un grito ensordecedor se escucho. Los muchachos al escuchar el grito entraron a la habitación rompiendo casi todas las ventanas. Y entre Kouga y Sesshumaru mataron a la cobra.

- Están todas bien

- Si estamos bien- rápidamente Áyame se lanzo a los brazos protectores de Kouga lo mismo hizo Rin con Sesshumaru y aunque los presentes lo mismo hiso Sango con Miroku quien no se propaso con ella

- Mi pulguita estas bien

- Si mi lindo perrito

- Mi flor de loto te hizo daño

- No amor estoy bien

- Mi linda morena te lastimo

- No Miroku

- Oigan y Aome

- En su alcoba porque, o no Aome.

Rápidamente Inuaysha tiro la puerta y encontró la cobra apunto de morderla.

- Eso si que no maldita ahora morirás- rápidamente el tomo con sus garras y el destrozo y eso preciso instante Aome se levantaba de una pesadilla gritando y llorando.

- NOOOOO!- comenzó a jadear y a llorar desconsoladamente. Inuyasha la miro con cara de asombro y lo único que se le ocurrió fue arrullarla en sus brazos para consolarla y acto seguido se quedo dormida en sus brazos. Cosa que lo puso nervioso y no sabia que hacer, Momentos después sintió una presencia extraño y que no era de su agrado. Recostó a la joven en la cama se quito la suera la cubrió con ella acto seguido la cargo en forma nupcial fuera de la habitación. Al salir todos los miraron con caras extrañas.

- Que le ocurrió

- Al parecer tuvo un pesadilla

- Y para donde crees que la llevas

- No me la llevo a ningún lado, nos vamos

- Que ocurre

- Inuyasha tiene razón a una presencia maligna en este lugar debemos sacarlas de aquí antes que les ocurra algo malo.

- Pero si no sentimos nada

- Los perros tienen razón aquí huele a algo extraño y no me gusta para nada

- Estas seguro amor

- Áyame sabes que no te mentiría en algo así

- Y a donde vamos

- Vendrán con nosotros a nuestro dormitorio

- Pero están locos es contra las reglas

- No si están el peligro recuerdes la regla mas importante de aquí "_siempre cuiden a su compañero"_

- Mi hermano tiene razón, donde único lugar donde estarán seguras será en nuestro dormitorio- en eso Sesshumaru tomo su teléfono y llamo a Kaede.

- Buenas Noche hijo en que te ayudo

- Kaede tenemos una situación

- Si que pasa

- La chicas nos llamaron porque fueron atacadas por un par de cobras

- Como es eso posible,

- Kaede es difícil de contar

- Donde estas y con quien

- Estamos en su dormitorio y estamos todos

- Bien iré para haya enseguida- la llamada se corto mientras Kouga y Miroku miraron con cara de pocos amigos a Sesshumaru, mientras Inuyasha se había acomodado en un mueble y recostó a Aome entre su desnudo pecho y su falda, admirando como dormía. Al estar las ventanas rotas una fría brisa se coló entre ellas haciendo que la joven se acurrucara más en su pecho. Cosa que lo lleno de nervios y de alegría. Se sentía tan bien tenerla así de se cerca y olía tan bien que no quería que acabara nunca. Ella se vía tan indefensa, tan delicada, tan hermosa que deseaba que ese momento no acabara nunca. Inuyasha estaba tan concentrado en su mundo que no se percato de la pelea entre sus amigos y hermano.

- Enserio que estas loco

- Si como se te ocurre llamar a Kaede ella nos explosara a todos

- Si en primer lugar le avise porque vi como unos extraños ojos nos miraban desde afuera así que decidí tomar la mejor decisión disponible.

- Eres tonto o te haces. Lo primero que nos preguntara como llegamos aquí tan rápido

- Y si le decimos la verdad

- Estas loco Miroku, lo primero estamos fuera de zona, segundo estamos fuera de la cama y tercero esta terminante mente prohibido entrar a los dormitorios de la chicas y ellas de los nuestros, nos hemos buscado tremendo lio- en eso entro Kaede asustada pero al ver que cada uno estaba bien se tranquilizo.

- Llegue lo mas rápido que pude, ahora explíquenme lo que paso

- Todo fue culpa mía Kaede

- Explícate hijo

- Mejor hablemos en privado si

- Es algo personal no es cierto

- A si es

- Pues déjala recostada en el mueble y vamos a uno de los dormitorios quieres- Inuyasha siguió las instrucciones de Kaede y lo acompaño a uno de los dormitorios todo le relato desde la llamada a Aome hasta la loca decían de ir hacia allá para confesarle sus sentimientos a ella. Y como fue el ataque, ellos salir Inuyasha bajo la cabeza sumamente apenado por lo que le confeso a Kaede.

- Bueno chicos creo que hicieron algo heroico esta noche así que no serán amonestados, sin embargo Inuyasha tiene razón así que chicas llévense lo esencial por ahora y mañana las reubicare de edificio esta claro

- Oye Kaede y con quien nos quedaremos

- Pues con ellos, estarán mas seguras así que hasta mañana chicas. A y una cosa mas están escusados todos en su diferentes clases así que tendrán el día libre

- Kaede espera- en eso había cerrado la puerta y salido de la habitación con una sonrisita traviesa, no sabia quien había tenido el descaro y la falta de alma para querer envenenar a las chicas, lo que si estaba segura que se lo agradecía. En el mucho tiempo que conocía a Inuyasha jamás lo había visto de esa manera tan protectora con Aome y además cariñosa como la había acostada sobre el. En verdad las cosas marchaban bien y aunque sabia que lo recordaba estaba creciendo en el él amor por ella. Mientras adentro los nervios reinaban en su totalidad entre las jóvenes. Aunque ellas sabían que sus salvadores no le harían nada para dañarlas ni para aprovecharse de ellas lo nervios reinaban entre todos, excepto Inuyasha quien estaba en su propio mundo. Siempre estaba con su cabeza baja y amarando el sueño de la joven. Empezó a sentirse incomodo cuando alzo la mirada tenia 6 pares de ojos clavados en el.

- Inuyasha estas bien

- No sabia que…

- Oigan que les pasa no la soportare pero no tengo corazón para levantara así que déjense de pensar estupideces y vámonos quieren

- Oye pulgoso no es para tanto

- Kouga tiene razón

- Oigan chicos mi hermano tiene razón es mejor que nos vallamos

- De que hablas Sessh

- Miroku silencio… hay alguien aquí dentro y por lo que parece no tienes buenas intensiones

- Sessh tengo miedo

- Tranquila, no permitiré que nadie te haga daño, Kouga cuanto peso resistes

- Como unas 225 libras porque

- Eres el mas rápido de aquí, saca a Áyame y a Sango. Rin tu sube a mi espalda, Inuyasha

- Si lo se- se levanto de su asiento y la cargo en forma nupcial sosteniéndola fuerte mente

- Miroku sella el lugar con pergaminos quieres

- Kouga cuídala por mi

- No te preocupes lo are amigo

- A la cuenta de tres salimos de aquí, uno,dos,tres- Sesshumaru tumbo la puerta acto segundo Kouga salió corriendo con Áyame debajo de un brazo y Sango debajo del otro, acto seguido lo siguió muy de cerca Sesshumaru y por ultimo Inuyasha quien no se atrevía correr tan deprisa por miedo a que Aome se le cayera. Pocos segundos después ella se levanto.

- Pero que demonios Inuyasha suéltame

- Que bueno que te levantaste necesito que enrolles tus brazos a mi cuello

- Eso ni muerta

- Oye te e salvado el trasero ya dos veces en la noche de hoy y lo único que pido es que te sostengas

- No lo hare y a donde te crees que me llevas

- A mi departamento

- Estas loco que esto es un secuestro

- No lo es

- Si lo es

- Bien si no me creps que tu trasero esta en peligro mira por encima de mi hombro- al alzar la vista vio un monto de monstruos persiguiéndolos

- Ahhh por favor sácame de aquí- se agárralo lo mas fuerte que pudo a su cuello

- Como ordenes- acto seguido Inuyasha aumento la vellosidad pasando a su hermano y llegando a la par con Kouga

- Oye sarnocisto eres lento

- Pero que demonios

- Nos vemos allá- aumento el paso dejando a atrás a Kouga y fue le primero en llegar al dormitorio.- pero que es este desastre

- Inuyasha

- Tranquila solo no te suertes- en es preciso momento llegaba Kouga con Áyame y Sango segundos después llego Sesshumaru con Rin Y Miroku.

- Oigan no nos podemos quedar aquí

- Tienes razón y esas cosas están apunto de alcanzarnos- eso vieron como Shuyinn, Cloud y Tidus salía corriendo con espada en mano y les seguían Yuna, Lenne y Tifa

- Oigan que demonios hacen aquí

- Somos el equipo táctico de la ciudad chicos y al parecer este lugar no es seguro para nadie en estos momentos

- Que quieren decir con eso

- Somos la policía de la ciudad chicos, no somos estudiantes

- Eso quiere decir que

- Oigan es mejor salir de aquí antes que la barrera protectora se rompa si

- Equipo Delta, bravo respondan cambio

- Aquí Bravo cambio

- Necesitamos un V-22, repito V-22

- Confirmado Delta cambio

- Pero que demonios

- Chicos vendrán con nosotros

- Están locos

- No, no estamos

- Chicos estaban bien

- Kaede? Que ocurre aquí

- El internado fue atacado

- Por quien?

- Oigan no pregunte tanto y suban al avión les explicamos en el camino

Todos subieron al avión y recibieron instrucciones de abrochares los cinturones. En eso Shuyinn se le acecho a Kaede.

- Hay que evacuar la escuela y dirigirnos a nuevo terreno

- Tienes razón. Activa código 10250

- Entendido

- Aquí equipo delta a la base cambio

- Aquí base cambio

- Activa código 10250 cambio

- Código de desalojo activado cambio

- Recibido cambio y fuera

- A donde nos dirigimos

- A la ciudad secreta de Zanarkan

- A la que, están locos esa es la costa prohibida nadie ha ido allá en años esta destruida

- Así fue pero hace mas de 20 años que la ciudad fue reconstruida

- Y como es que lo saben

- Porque allí es nuestra central de operaciones

- No entendemos nada

- Oigan que es lo que ocurre.

- Te lo explicaremos mas tarde ahora solo disfruten del viaje.

Rápidamente el cielo nocturno se llenaron de aviones. Todos se dirigían rumbo a las nuevas instalaciones en Zanarkan.

- Cloud

- Si mi señora

- Indícales al consejo la situación y que nos reuniremos en la base a primera hora mañana

- Entendido mi señora.

Rápidamente las notificaciones del ataque del Internado llegaron a los 9 señores de las Tierras de Spira. Entre ellos se encontraba el jefe de la familia Taisho

- Mi señor le llego este telegrama- Comenzó a leerlo y su corazón rápidamente se paro, rápido pensó en sus hijos

- Izayoi… Izayoi

- Cariño que ocurre

- Empaca nos iremos a casa…


	18. De vuelata en casa

Segunda parte

Capitulo 7

Llegando a casa

Pocos minutes después de su repentino despegue llegaron a la majestuosa ciudad de Zanarkan. Esta ciudad esta oculta tras la gran Montaña Gagazet, la cual le sirve de escudo, pero para su mala suerte el camino se estaba volviendo un tanto frio cosa que incomodo mucho a Aome quien solo tenia puesta una pequeña pieza de ropa que no cubría bien su cuerpo. Inuyasha rápido lo noto y se desabrocho el cinturón tomo una manta y se paro frente a ella tapando la vista con la manta

- Oye que haces

- Ni te creas que no me e dado de cuenta que te mueres de frio

- Y que con eso

- Oye siempre estas a la defensiva

- Y que con eso

- Aome que te pasa

- Que me pasa. Lo que me pasa es que me despierto en tus brazos y me llevabas a toda prisa

- Si lo se y si no lo hubiera hecho estarías muerta en estos instantes

- Pero aunque fuera hubieras sido mas delicado

- Que mas delicado quieres que sea me quite lo que llevaba puesto para cubarte

- Que este trapo apestoso pues toma no lo quiero

- A no jovencita en ropas menores no te quedaras

- Que te pones celoso

- Si me pongo celoso y lo sabes ahora ponte ese suéter par que te cubra un poco

- Gracias por preocuparte por mi

- No hay de que y no te preocupes no voy a ver y nadie lo hare

- Eres muy lindo con migo

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti- al ver que se comenzaba a poner su chaqueta cerro los ojos y cubrió el área con la manta

- Listo ya puedes mirar- acto seguido la cubrió con la manta

- Gracias- se escucho un abastes

- Estas cansada

- Un poco

- Duérmete tranquila y no te preocupes por nada yo te cuido

- Gracias eres muy tierno.- Inuyasha se sentó a su lado y le abrocho el cinturón luego el hizo lo mismo y apoyo la cabeza de ella en su hombro, lo que no había notado que los espectadores se habían quedado con la boca abierta

- Que les sucede por que me miran así- nadie pronuncio una palabra solo guardaron silencio y se dedicaron a observar la tierna escena.

- Inuyasha que es lo que te ocurre

- A mi no me ocurre nada que les ocurre a ustedes

- Inu hermano hablaremos mas tardes quieres

- Si por su puesto

Lo que trascurrió del viaje fue en silencio. 5 minutos después Cloud sale de la cabina de controles

- Oigan chicos miren hacia afuera- todos se asomaron por las ventas y pudieron admirar el hermoso paisaje que había debajo de ellos

- Bienvenidos a casa Chicos- Zanarkan era una hermosa ciudad. Se deschaba por tener los edificios mas altos tanto que eran rozados por las nubes. También se veía como los cuerpos de aguas circulaban por medio de placas trasparentes que hacían parecer que lo hacían en el aire formando hermosos arcos e las calles. Al ser una ciudad costera se podían admirar los puertos y la hermosa bahía.

- Tienen que verla al atardecer es lo mas hermoso que se puede admirar en este lugar se hace mágico.

El paseo fue muy agradable la ciudad era impresionante y mas al ver como los edificios salían del mismísimo océano y como también flotaba por encima de este.

- en donde nos quedaremos

- La nueva escuela no queda muy lejos esta mas para el centro. Shuyinn, a donde diablo nos llevas

- Upps lo siento girare en seguida

- Si que piensas darle un tour

- Algo así

- Pues hazlo mañana puñeta tengo sueño quiero llegar a casa quieres

- Lo siento mami

- Idiota

- Te oí- salieron de la costa y se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad

- Oye eso no parece una escuela

- No, no lo es

- Y que diablos es

- Es un hotel se quedaran aquí hasta mañana

- Copiado, chicos me acaban de informar que los quieren en la casa mayor lo siento el viajes es un poco mas largo

Volvieron a despegar con dirección oeste saliendo del bullicio de la ciudad allí comenzaba la espesa vegetación de bosque. 18 kilómetros después se pudo ver una enorme mansión a lo lejos y los portones se notaban unas T enormes

- Que es este lugar

- No lo reconoces

- No

- Inu es nuestra casa- todos se quedaron con la boca abierta no podían creer que zendo palacio fuera el hogar Taisho. El avión aterrizo en la pista privada del lugar y allí unos ansiosos padres esperaban ver a sus hijos.

- Mis hijos ya llegaron que alegría

- Izayoi que bueno es verte- Sesshumaru fue el primero en bajar del avión dándole un fuerte abrazo a Izayoi-Padre

- Mi corazón se llena de alegría al tenerlos en casa

- Izayoi, padre quiero que conozcan a la joven que me a robado el corazón Rin Hitoroshi

- Es un placer al fin conocerlos Sesshumaru habla mucho de ustedes

- Al fin tengo una hija que enorme felicidad siento

- Con que esta jovencita te hiso sentar cabeza

- Así es padre

- Mi niña te felicito, se que este manganson puede ser un gran dolor de cabeza mis mas sinceras condolencias

- No es para tanto señor prometo cuidar bien de el

- Se que lo harás y cualquier cosa que te agá este bueno para nada me lo dejas saber

- No hay problemas señor

- Pero miren quien están aquí

- Señor y señora Taisho como han estado

- Vamos Kouga eres ya de la familia y esta bella señorita debe ser Áyame

- Así señor mucho gusto

- Esto un placer

- Iza ,Inu

- Pero miren lo que trajo el viento, Miroku como estas

- Bien y como han estado

- Mejor que tu

- Eso si es cierto

- Mi pequeña Sango como has estado querida

- Muy bien Izayoi y tu

- Muy contenta por tener la casa llena, pero donde esta Inu

- No debe tratar en bajar querida porque no lo llevas a dentro

- Claro querido, chicos muevancen adentro a dormir- Ya cuando Izayoi se alejo del lugar con los demás Inu Taisho con una voz seria llamo a su hijo

- Inuyasha baja- Rápidamente Inuyasha bajo con cierta joven en los brazos

- Y mamá

- Ya entro

- Con que es ella

- Si lo es papá

- Es muy hermosa

- Te lo dije

- Lo se hijo, dime le dijiste algo ya lo sabe

- No pudimos hablar cuando me disponía hacerlo el internado fue atacado

- Ya veo pues entra con los demás

- Claro padre te veré en la mañana

- Y ustedes no piensan bajar muevancen antes que lo haga yo a coscorrones

- Ya vamos Inu Taisho

- Anden muévanse antes que destroce esta maldita cosa- todos bajaron con suma rapidez del avión cosa que hiso que Inu Taisho soltara una carcajada

- Debieron ver sus caras, se veían como conejitos asustados

- Muy gracioso

- Adén entre y vayan a descansar- todos comenzaron a cair con dirección a la residencia cuando Tidus fue parado

- Oye chico las trajistes

- Si estan en la cabina estan destrozadas

- Y mi hermano

- Lo siento Inu no se puso hacer nada

- Ya veo, no te preocupes hijo ve adentro a descansar

- Inu puedo pedirle con consejo

- Claro hijo que ocurrió

- Veras desde que me enarque a la misión me e dado de cuenta que

- Te has enamorado de Yuna no es así

- Como lo supo

- Hijo has sido siego a tus sentimientos, lo que te aconsejo es que abras tu corazón dile lo que sientes si y deja que todo marche a su ritmo

- Gracias lo pondré en practica- Tidus se retiro y alcanzo a los demás cuando una preocupada Izayoi fue a dar al lado de su esposo.

- Querido

- Izayoi Inumaru murió

- Como es eso posible y donde esta Ishanoi e Izayoi Noemi

- Tidus las trajos, querida tome su tutela

- No te preocupes por nada

- Se que contigo no hay problemas pero…

- Shh entra con los demás yo me encargo donde estan ellas

- En la cabina- Inu Taisho le dio un beso fugas a su esposa y se encamino a dentro de la casa y en el camino se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa que le lleno su corazón de alegría

- Quien anda hay, salga de su escondite

- Hermano así me recibes después de estar todos estos años sin vernos

- Inumaru, no, no es posible tu estas muerto

- Eso es lo que le hice creer a todos y quiero que se quede así

- Pero tus hijas ellas...

- Ellas estarán mas segura aquí contigo, hermano mío en estos momentos tengo muchos enemigos, tuve que crear una distracción para que no lastimaran a mi pequeños tesoros

- Que ocurre

- En el consejo hay muchos enemigos ten los ojos bien abierto al ser yo el líder de los guerreros me quieren fuera del mapa

- Así podrán hacer un ataque directo en la organización

- Es por eso que trabajare encubierto y estaré lejos mucho tiempo debo descubrir que es lo que traman

- Hermano si…

- Lo único que necesito de ti que cuides mis tesoros por mi, se que mis hijas son unas grandes guerrera pero tiene el corazón de oro de su madre…

- No te preocupes la tratare como unas princesas que son como unas hijas

- Gracias hermano me tengo que ir- rápidamente desapareció por el espeso bosque. Ahora su alma estaba tranquila conocía a su gemelo mejor que nadie y sabia muy dentro de el que no había muerto, el era un hueso rudo de roer, lo que le preocupaba era lo que le menciono. Tendría que tener los oídos muy abiertos si quería descubrir algo.

En el avión

- Ishanio, Iza niñas donde estan

- Tía… que… alegría … verte

- Mis niñas vengan- Ishanio e Izatoi Noemi Taisho eran las hijas del gemelo de Inu Tashio, las jovenes de 18 años eran hibridas de un padre Inu YuKai y una madre sacerdotisa. La jovenes poseía las misma características que su primo Inuyasha, la una diferencia que su rostro era mas fino y sus facciones eran femeninas. Ellas tenía una figura esbelta de guitarra y su color era un poco más oscuro que los de la raza. Estas chicas era de una personalidad alegre y bondadosa cosa que conflictiva con su carácter impulsivo y explosivo aunque tenía un buen corazón cosa que heredaron de su difunta madre.

- Tía porque, porque el, porque tenia que morir de esa forma

- Tranquilas mis niñas ya todo paso estas en casa- se escuchaban pequeños sollozos

- Hijas mías tus primos saben que estas aquí

- No, nos escondimos nuestra esencia demoniaca por completo

- Hendiendo

- Tía quiero ir a casa

- yo igual

- Estan ya en casa mis niñas ven vamos a dentro necesitan descansar- Izayoi y sus sobrinas bajaron del avión y se encaminaron a dentro de la casa. Atravesaron el enorme patio delantero de la casa.

Dentro de la casa.

- Bueno chicos bienvenidos al palacio Taisho

El lugar era toda una belleza, los pisos eran de mármol puro, las paredes de la entrada estaban pintadas de un color crema oscuro. En el recibidor se podía apreciar una amplia escalara que conectaba los dos pisos. Una hermosa alfombra color rojo decoraba la estancia los muebles eran de un color crema pálido dando un toque de elegancia al lugar. Las ventas estaban cubiertas por cortinas de la mas fina ceda de la provincia y el centro del salón un hermosa fuente decoraba el lugar. Todo el lugar estaba decorado con plantas exóticas.

- Sessh aquí vives

- Así es mi adorada princesa, este lugar algún día llegara a ser tu hogar. Donde estará. Jaken

- Aquí estoy amo bonito

- Jaken prepara 11 habitaciones de huéspedes por favor y prepara mi recamara y la de Inuyasha por favor

- Amo bonito las habitaciones están ya listas a petición de su padre

- Bien, escolta a nuestro invitados a sus habitaciones

- Como ordene amo bonito, por favor acompáñenme por aquí por favor

- Ve tranquila te alcanzo luego

- Seguro

- Si ve- le dio un fugaz beso y siguió al grupo

Sesshumaru vio como su gran amor se subía las escaleras al segundo nivel del majestuoso lugar.

- Oye donde están todos

- Subieron

- Wow esta es nuestra casa

- Así es, oye sabes donde dominar

- Eh, no

- Ve sígueme- ambos subieron y se encaminaron al ala oeste de la casa

- Este lugar es enorme

- Y eso que no has visto toda la planta baja

- Cuantas habitaciones tiene este lugar

- El ala oeste tiene alrededor de 15 habitaciones, 6 de ellas son dormitorios las otras 9 son aéreas de recreamiento, cada alcoba tiene su propio baño completo. La alcoba principal queda al final del este pasillo. El ala este es mayor mente el área de vista la cual cuenta con 15 alcobas completamente amueblada.

- Que este lugar un especie de palacio o algo así

- Es correcto

- Y que somos nosotros príncipes

- Así es

- Oye lo dije en forma de broma

- Pues no lo hermano nuestro padre como le llamarían muchos lo llamarían el rey de los demonios

- Y quien heredara el trono

- Ambos

- Como dices eso no es posible

- Así lo decreto papá ya que tu madre ese la heredera de unas tierras en el reino

- Mi madre es de la realeza

- Así es

- Me puedes pues decir que mas ignoro

- Deja me ver ya sabes lo de la raza, lo de tu madre, que eres príncipe, pues eso es todo

- Seguro

- No sabes que tu madre es una hechicera

- Que mi madres es que

- Upps no lo sabias

- No

- Bueno es aquí

- Donde estamos

- En tu habitación es la 5 puerta a mano derecha

- Una manita si

- Tienes razón- Sesshumaru abrió ambas puertas dejando ver un elegante lugar. La habitación parecía un mundo. En la entrada había una pequeña sala decorada con unos hermosos muebles franceses de color rojo intenso, unas pequeña mesa de te en el centro del pequeño salón y en la pared una hermosa chimenea encendida le daba calor a la estancia al final se podía ver unas amplias puertas, a mano derecha una puerta doble a mona izquierda una puerta doble. Todas las ventanas de la estancia estaban chupetas por densas cortinas color rojo intenso, el piso era de puro mármol decorado por finísimas alfombras.- que te parece

- Este es mi cuarto

- Así es ven entra te lo mostrare, a mano derecha tiñes tu baño- al abrir las puertas dio paso a un hermoso baño. El cual consistía de un lavabo, toilette, ducha y un hermoso yacusi todo hecho del más fino mármol. Todo el lugar estaba decorado en tonalidades de rojo- hermoso no

- Me tiene sin habla

- Ven acá esta pequeña puerta es el almario del baño en puedes encontrar un selección de jabones, toallas, papel todo lo que necesites, la ducha tiene controlador de temperatura al igual que el yacusi- salieron del baño y se dirigieron al próximo cuarto- de frente tenemos tu enorme almario en este lugar están una gran selección de ropa, zapatos y accesorios y al final tenemos de recamara- al abrir sus puertas se dejo ver una lujosa cama francesa estilo Luis XVI de pilares de color madera. Adornada por hermosas cortinas rojo intenso, al igual que las sabanas, a mano derecha tenia un Chase Louge con tallados en madrera en forma de perro tapizado en color rojo junto a un sofá estilo renacimiento Rococó tapizado en rojo, un televisor plasma de 78 pulgadas decoraban la parte a mano izquierda unas puertas de cristal daban paso a un amplio balcón. El cuarto era del tamaño de una choza. Rápidamente se acerco a la cama y deposito suavemente el cuerpo de Aome en la cama.- Oye necesito queme digas la verdad la quieres

- No, la amo, la amo como un demente y no se si lo pueda aguantar mas

- Triste es tu caso, se lo has dicho

- No

- Te dio un consejo, no cayes mas y nunca niegues lo que sientes si.

- Feh!, Sal de aquí quiero descansar

- Y donde piensas dormir

- En el sofá afuera que creías que soy como Miroku

- Es que te veías tan agusto cerca de ella

- A ti no te lo niego daría todo lo que tengo y mas por pasar cada segundo con ella

- Tienes razón estas enamorado hasta la narices

- Tu lo has dicho que descanses

- Igual tu.


	19. Reunion familiar

Segunda Parte

Capitulo 8

Reunión Familiar

La mañana llego al palacio Taisho. Los rayos del sol atravesaban las espesas cortinas de una habitación despertando a cierta azabache quien no tenía ni idea donde se encontraba. Temerosamente se bajo de la fina cama quedando frente a un enorme espejo viendo que tenía puesta la chaqueta de cierto peli plateado, lo que la hizo recordar lo de la noche anterior, pero no entendía como había llegado a ese lugar tan lujoso. Salió del área de la recamara y se encontró otro salón muy lujoso lo examino con la vista y comenzó a caminar despacio por el examinando cada detalle del mismo. De repente vio como una figura se movía en un mueble. Tomo un agitador de fuego de la chimenea y se fue acercándose sigilosamente cuando se acerco lo suficiente noto que se trataba de Inuyasha soltó lo que tenia en la mano y se dedico a admirar como dormía, se agacho para poder admirarlo mejor como movía su nariz y sus orejitas detectando cada sonido.

- Pobrecito quien sabe hasta que hora estuvo despierto, mejor lo dejo descansar. – Rápidamente que se levanto del suelo la puerta se abrió quedando ella paralizada del susto, pensando que diría ella por estar en la mismo cuarto de hotel que Inuyasha, al ver la figura que se asomo por la puerta su corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo.- Sessh casi me matas del susto

- Lo siento Aome y mi hermano

- Durmiendo como una roca, oye donde estamos

- En mi casa y este es el cuarto de Inu

- O sea que esto no es un hotel

- No, oye me imagino que querrás hacerte no

- Si así es

- Pues ven sígueme te llevare a tu alcoba

- Gracias- Ambos salieron en silencio de la habitación dejando a dormido Inuyasha en ella- Oye Sessh como es que llegue a este lugar

- Bueno llegamos tarde en la madrugada y tu estabas dormida, al parecer Inu estaba cansado por correr de aquí para haya, así que decido dejarte en su alcoba en la cama, y el se fue para el sillón

- Pobrecito

- No te preocupes por el

- Porque lo dices

- Porque el muy cabezotas le gusta estar mas en un sillón que en la cama

- Veo que tu y el yse quieren mucho

- Así es a pasar de las discusiones y peleas es mi hermanito y lo estimo mucho

- Y dime Inuyasha es muy reservado

- Por lo general si no le gustan que los demás se entrometan en su vida privada

- Bien ya llegamos

- Es aquí

- Si la segunda habitación del área sur de la casa

- Y los demás

- En el are este

- Vaya este lugar es enorme

- Si lo es bien, en 1 hora se sirve el desayuno, el comedor queda bajando las escaleras sigues el pasillo a tu mano derecha segunda entrada

- Gracias Sessh por todo

- No hay de que si necesitas cualquier cosa llama a los de servicios el interfono esta en rápidamente que abras la puerta a la derecha.

- Seshh pero no tengo nada que ponerme para bajar a desayunar

- No te preocupes mande a llamar a la modista de mi madre ella te asistirá en lo que necesites

- Gracias de nuevo

-no te preocupes, Aome una cosa mas Rin esta en la primera puerta de este pasillo cualquier cosa la llamas si con el permiso señorita me retiro.

Al alejarse Sesshumaru Aome abrió las amplias puertas al abrirlas se encontró eliminado salón decorado de tonalidades de crema y marrón. Primero vio como una especie de salón de te y al entrar vio 3 pertas adicionales, al entrar en la puerta de la izquierda se encontró con un enorme armario lleno de espacios para guardar ropa, zapatos y al parecer accesorios, al salir entro en la puerta del centro allí se encontró con una hermosísima cama estilo francesa muy fina de pilares decorada con cortinas para darle un toque de privacidad y vio un hermoso tocador antiguo junto a su tablero, hermosas cortinas de la seda mas fina. También había unas puertas de cristal por la cual salió y vio una hermosa vista del bosque en todo su esplendor y a los lejos se veía un hermoso riachuelo adornado por un impresionante cascada. Entro de nuevo a la alcoba y salió en dirección a la última puerta del lugar. Al entrar se topo con un lujoso baño el cual estaba completamente equipado. Mientras ella examinaba el lugar llamaron por el interfono.

- Señorita Higurashi

- Si

- Soy la modista

- Pase por favor

- No hay problema subo en un instante, pasaron menos de 5 minutos y Aome se preparaba para un tranquilizante baño cuando tocaron a la puerta.

- Si

- Soy la modista

- Adelante salgo en seguida

En el cuarto de Inuyasha

Los rayos del sol que atravesaban las cortinas fueron a para a su cara levantándolo al instante. Recorrió el cuarto con la vista y lucia más hermoso que el día anterior. Fue directamente al baño se dio un relajante baño, al terminar tomo una toalla y como de costumbre se la enrollo en las caderas. Al salir del baño noto la puerta de la recamara abierta, así que se asomo para dar un vistazo y al ver la cama vacía los nervios se apoderaron de el. Comenzó a buscarla como un loco por toda la habitación hace que tomo su celular y le marco

- Vamos, vamos contesta

- El numero que usted marco no esta accesible favor de llamar mas tarde

- Esta apagado, maldita sea Aome donde estas- rápidamente noto que el aroma de su hermano estaba presente y por lo fuerte que era decidió llamarlo

- Inu que pasa

- Donde esta

- Donde esta quien

- Como que quien donde esta Aome

- Tranquilo la lleve a su recamara, se levanto algo aturdida no sabia donde esta, cuando entre ya estaba despierta así que la lleve a su recamara antes que alguien notara que pasaron la noche prácticamente juntos y comenzaran las malas lenguas

- Pero esta bien

- Tranquilo ella esta bien debe de estar duchándose o vistiéndose le mande la modista de Izayoi para que la ayudara con su vestimenta

- Mil gracias Sessh

- Oye para que son los hermanos, vístete tranquilo y baja a desayunar en 45 min, se servirá

- No hay problema y otra vez gracias

- Nos vemos abajo- la llamada se corto e Inuyasha soltó un largo suspiro de alivio no sabio que haría si le hubiera pasado algo. Tomo el consejo de su hermano y fue directamente a su amplio almario. Al abrirlo ese lugar parecía una tienda con la gran cantidad de ropa, zapatos y accesorios que el lugar guardaba. Allí vio el equipo completo para montar, así tiempo que no lo hacia y decido hacerlo así que tomo unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, una camisa tipo medieval color blanca, un par de medias largas y unas botas negras. Rápidamente se vistió dejando el cordón que amarraba el cuello de la camisa suerte, se perfumo y salió de la habitación y en camino se encontró con su querido hermano

- Piensas ir a montar

- Si y tu

- Hare lo mismo quiero enseñarle a Rin nuestras tierras

- Oye hablando de ella donde se esta quedando

- En el ala sur una puerta antes que Aome, voy a buscarla bienes

- Bueno si, no pienso perderme en este lugar- Ambos hermanos se encaminaron e iba planeando el día para sus invitadas de honor. Al llegar al ala sur de la residencia se pararon cada uno frente de la puerta de cada chica. Ambos tocaron al mismo tiempo siendo recibidos por las muchachas de servicios quienes ajuntaron la risa y los dejaron pasar sin ser anunciados.

Cuarto de Rin

Sesshumaru se quedo en el marco de la puerta de la alcoba viendo como Rin se probaba cada vestido por sin sacarlo del gancho y mirándose en el espejo, embozo un tierna sonrisa y se acerco mas a ella

- No importa que te pongas con todo de ves maravillosa

- Sesshi que haces aquí

- Vine a buscar a la mujer mas hermosa del mundo para que me acompañe a desayunar

- Es mejor que salgas antes que te metas en problemas

- Con quien si estoy en mi casa

- Con tus padres

- En primer lugar no están y en segundo lugar yo vine a buscarte para llevarte a desayunar así que señorita no pongas mas escusas y dame un poquito de esa dulce miel que preparas mi abejita preciosa- Rin se puso roja de la vergüenza, Sesshumaru sabia exactamente que decir para ponerla nerviosa

- Basta me apenas y sal de aquí me voy a vestir

- No me puedo quedar

- En serio se te están pegando las mañas de Miroku o que sal de aquí antes que te saque a patadas

- Abejita dulce no me trates así era solo una broma

- Pues fue una de mal gusto ahora sal que me quiero vestir espérame en la salita de afuera

- Pero taroncito…- Rin le cerro la puerta en cara y rápidamente puso cara de divertida si algo le gusta hacerle era hacerlo suplicar, rápidamente tomo un vestido ligero de tirillas amarillo de flor naranja, recogió su pelo en una coleta baja y se puso unos tacones bajos color blanco que los combino con unos lindos aretes de perlas blancas y collar a juego, cuando salió dejo a un Sesshumaru sin habla, cosa que le hiso sortear una risita traviesa. Rápidamente le ofreció el brazo y salieron fuera de la alcoba.

Cuarto de Aome.

Al entrar tomo asiento en la salita a esperar que saliera, no quería entrar a su dormitorio y volverla a ver en ropa interior así que se sentó y espero. Mientras dentro del dormitorio Aome se probaba diferentes conjuntos de ropa y le tomaban medidas para un traje de noche, uno de coctel y uno de baile. Luego que le tomaron las medidas rápidas, la modista le sugerido que usara un traje corto hasta la rodilla de color blanco perla y lo combinara con unas plataformas rosas y usara unas perlas del mismo color a juego, la idea no estaba nada mal pero a la vez que vio el vestido comenzó a dudar y rápidamente recordó su ultima discusión en el internado

Flash Back

_- Es muy hermoso no crees_

_- Si lo es-por la cercanía que tenía el agua a Aome le comenzó a dar un poco de frio y comenzó a temblar._

_- Higurashi estas bien_

_- Si solo es que tengo algo de frio es todo- inesperadamente sintió algo que reposaba sobro sus hombro, era cálido y agradable._

_- Esto te mantendrá caliente_

_- Gracias_

_- No hay de que, lo que no entiendo es como se te ocurre vestirte así en la noche y más en otoño_

_- Que me veo mal_

_- No quise decir eso es que en esta época del año hace algo de frio y tu como humana eres mas sensible es todo_

_- Que me quieres decir que soy débil_

_- Higurashi por que siempre malinterpretas todo ya te dije que nunca te haría daño y ahora te digo que nunca te ofendería_

_- Lo siento es que odio que las personas me traten de una manera hostil_

_- Contéstame alguna vez te e tratado así_

_- Si lo has hecho Taisho igual que ahora y si me disculpas me retiro toma tu tonto abrigo.-Le lanzo el abrigo a la cara y rápidamente se levanto y comenzó a caminar en dirección a los apartamentos cuando una fuere mano la detuvo y la lanzo contra el tronco de un árbol dejándola atrapada de nuevo.-porque insistes tenerme así_

_- Porque pareces que no entiendes que me tienes loco ya. No aguanto las ganas de besarte de tenerte cerca y lo más que odio de esta situación es como los hombres te miran. Antes vestías más conservadora mente y no te arreglabas tanto aunque siempre tenías ese olor tan embriagante pero ahora mírate provocándome o provocando a los demás._

_- Que estas celoso_

_- Estoy celoso como un maldito perro entiéndeme por favor me has estado provocando desde hace tiempo y no aguanto mas- rápidamente la atrapo en un beso muy rudo al soltarla se escucho una bófeta._

_- Eres un desgraciado es mejo que me dejes ir- rápidamente Inuyasha tomo sus manos y las pego al árbol usando sus garras como esposas dejándola a su merced_

_- Se que te prometí que no me aprovecharía de ti pero mi cuerpo ya no lo puedo controlar la otra parte de mi me grita que te devore tu hermosos labios y tu hermoso cuerpo Aome por favor no sigas pretendiendo ser otra_

_- Y si lo sigo haciendo que me hará Taisho me violaras, me tomara a la fuerza_

_- Eso nunca Aome, entiéndeme por favor tener los sentidos súper desarrollados es una bendición y una maldita maldición. Ahora mismo huelo como tu cuerpo me pide a gritos que lo tomo y lucha contra mis propios instintos para no hacerlo y se que deseas que te bese. Deseas probar mis labios tanto como yo deseo probar los tuyos._

_- No es así ahora súrtame_

_- O si no me lo puedes negar- Rápidamente la beso con lujuria pero a la vez con suavidad, al principio Aome intento luchar, pero poco tiempo después correspondió el beso y rápidamente paso de ser un beso lujurioso a ser uno totalmente romántico. Inuyasha saco las garras del árbol liberándola de su prisión posando sus manos en la cintura atrayéndola mas a él mientras ella enrollaba las suyas en el cuello de el. El beso puesto que Inuyasha se despegara bruscamente cosa que puso de muy mal humor a Aome_

_- Taisho eres un idiota_

_- Por que me llamas así_

_- Como puedes hablar como me hablaste, besarme de esa forma y cuando al fin te abro mi corazón para que entres en el me rechazas así_

_- Como puedes hablarme así, quieres saber porque me salí, pues ven- rápidamente la halo hacia el y la pego contra el, acto seguido Aome se puso roja se la vergüenza podía sentir su miembro completamente erecto, cosa que la apenaba mucho- Vez porque lo hice- rápidamente Aome bajo la cabeza, acto seguido la tomo por el mentó e hiso que lo mirara a los ojos- es por este pequeño inconveniente que me separe así, Aome no es correcto que te tome aquí y mucho menos a la fuerza._

_- Me cortaste con tu colmillo en el labio_

_- Lo siento Aome no fue mi intensión herirte, pero..._

_- pero que Taisho, tu me prometiste que no te aprovecharías de mi-ambos se quedaron en un silencio muy incomodo cosa que los incomodo a ambos acto seguido Inuyasha tomo el abrigo del suelo y se lo coloco en los hombros._

_- Te acompañare a tu departamento_

_- Pero Tai..._

_- Aome escúchame si te vuelvo a besar perderé el control y no quiero hacerte daño lo mejor será llevarte con las demás te deben estar esperando.- Ambos comenzaron a caminar en silencio devuelta a los dormitorios_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Esta discusión corría por su cabeza una y otra vez sabia que si salía así Inuyasha perdería el control y quien sabe que haría, mientras la modista seguía entiendo para calmar sus ansias se Provo el vestido, al verse en el espejo cambio de opinión. El vestido se vía sexy pero a la ves conservador, era un extraer alto aunque tenia forma de corazón, llevaba una tela trasparente de color rosado que cubría la mayor parte del vestido experto la parte del centro que al llevar la otra tela se veía como un triangulo que era de color blanco. Se puso sus zapatos y accesorios. Se peino con una coleta baja recogida al lado derecho de la cabeza dejando descansar su cabello en su hombro derecho. Cuando estaba lista maquillada sencillamente para rearas su belleza natural abrió las puertas de su dormitorio. En esos instantes Inuyasha al oír el sonido de las puertas se levanto del asiento y espero que saliera, al ella salir se llevo la grata sorpresa de encontrarse con un par de ojos dorados de frentes, unos ojos que la atrapaban y le robaban el aliento. Por otro lado Inuyasha estaba muerto de nervios no sabia como ella lo tomaría y eso lo inquietaba lo ultimo que quería era discutir con ella. Ya este día seria el día que le confesaría sus sentimientos y quería que todo saliera a la perfección. Primero desayunarían juntos, paso siguiente irán a montar a caballo, paso tercero un picnic de almuerzo y ultimo paso una hermosa cena al atardecer en los jardines del palacio que según Sesshumaru era uno de los lugares mas románticos del lugar. Al verla salir de su recamara su corazón se 0 detuvo y siento como le faltaba el aliento. "En verdad que se ve hermosa "pensaba el nunca en su vida había visto una belleza nata sin exceso de maquillaje, un vestido sexy pero a la vez conservador, con el cual podía apreciar cada parte de su cuerpo y dejar la gran mayoría a la imaginación. Por otro lado al Aome encontrarse con un par de ojos dorados se quedo frisada en el lugar, no sabia como reaccionar y esta el parado enfrente de ella mirándola de una forma admiradora y ella no sabia que hacer. El se veía tan sexy con esos pantalones tan ajustados y esa camisilla tan ancha parecía un príncipe de cuento de adax. Ambos se quedaron silencio admirándose el uno al otro. Torpe mente Inuyasha dio primer paso quedando frente a frete

- Te ves hermosa

- Gracias

- Oye porque no me dejaste una nota me asuste al no encontrarte

- Discúlpame esta algo confundida es todo

- No te preocupes, Aome

- Si

- Me harías el inmenso honor de ser mi compañera en el desayuno

- Claro que si- Inuyasha le extendió el brazo que ella cojeo rápidamente. Al salir se toparon con Sesshumaru y Rin que siguieron para bajar juntos al comedor. Al bajar se toparon con un Inu Taisho muy contento y una asombrada Izayoi

- Buenos días jóvenes como durmieron

- De maravilla padre, Izayoi buenos días

- Buenos Días hijo, Inuyasha quien es la joven que te acompaña esta mañana es muy hermosa

- Hay lo siento madre, ella es Aome Higurashi, Aome mi hermosísima madre Izayoi

- Es un placer en conocerla señora Inuyasha me a hablado mucho de usted

- El placer es mío hija, Inuyasha que paso a que hora llegaste

- Llegue con los demás madre

- Y porque no te vi bajar

- Porque estaba intentando despertarla se había quedado dormida en el viaje cuando baje no te vi así que le pedí a Sessh que me mostrara donde se quedaría y la deje en su alcoba y luego me fui a la mía a descansar, lo siento madre

- No puedo creer que calleras hijo, era una broma querida, vamos familia a desayunar, pero antes Ishanoi, Iza bajen queridas

- Isha e Iza estan aquí

- Si llegaron anoche Inu, Sessh cuando acabe el desayuno los espero en mi despacho.

- Claro padre- Rápidamente todos miraron al pie de la escalera donde vieron bajar a unas hermosas jovenes muy parecidas a Inuyasha. una de ellas llevaba dos mechones de color oro en cada lado del rostro y sus ojos eran uno dorado y el otro gris. Mientras que la otra joven de ojos grises y cabello azabache, la joven era de un color dorado y aunque se sentía su esencia demoniaca no presentaba nunca facción de la misma, inclusive parresia humana.

- Pero mira nada mas como has crecido

- Inu mi amor

- pulgosito

- Vengan aquí pequeñas traviesas- en el acto se abrazaron de forma cariñosa, cosa que desilusiono a Aome. Al olor el olor a tristeza en el aire ambos se separaron y acto seguido fue presentada- Aome, Rin ellas son Ishanoi e Izayoi Noemi, las mas pequeñas de la familia, son como nuestras hermanas menores

- No taranto así chicos, pero soy su prima es un placer.

- un placer chicos

- El placer es todo nuestro

- Bueno dejémonos de formalidades y vallamos a desayunar.

Todos se dirigieron al comedor menos Aome se sentía como una tonta sabia su corazón le decía que era imposible que Inuayasha le mintiera pero su mente le decía ingenua. Tenía una guerra interna contra sus sentimientos. Rápido Inuyasha noto que no se encontraba detrás de el así que fue a buscarla al recibidor de la casa y allí al pie de las escaleras la entro llorando cosa que le partía el corazón la pregunta que se formulaba en su cabeza era porque. Se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado.

- Estas bien, pasa algo

- En verdad son tus primas

- Si son mi primas las únicas hijas de mi tío

- No me estas mintiendo

- Peque mírame- la tomo por el mentón e hizo que lo mirara acto seguido las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos cosa que lo incomodo, rápido las limpio con su pulgar comenzó a secarla y le hablo lo mas delicado posible, mientras el olor salado le llego a las fosas nasales de cinco integrantes en la mesa cosa que puso muy nervioso a Inu Taisho, por lo que parecía esa joven estaba enamorada de su hijo y al parecer interpreto mal la situación y comenzó a ponerse inquieto, Sessh al notar la inquietud de su padre le hizo un gesto detectado por Ishanoi e Izayoi que decidió pararse pero Inu Taisho la detuvo y fue el quien se encamino para intentar arreglar ese mal entendido pero cuando llego vio una tierna escena. Veía como su hijo comenzaba a consolar esa joven. Sabía que el tenia un corazón de oro cosa que saco de su madre y lo mas que odiaba ver era una mujer llorar si había una cosa que le molestara mas esa era. Mientras Inuyasha le explicaba o intentaba hacer que Aome entendiera- A ti nunca te mentiría, Aome tu eres lo mas especial que yo poseo, este corazón estaba muerto por un desamor hace años y tu con tu alegría y hermosa sonrisa lo has devuelto a la vida. Aome no se como decirte esto pero te lo diré como me salga- esto provoco que ella soltara una pequeña risita- sabes que adoro verte reír, sabes que adoro tu sonrisa, tu cabello tus ojos. Amo cada detalle de tuyo tu aroma me embriaga y tu calor me vuelve loco, Aome quiero que sepas que eres muy importante para mi y que me gustaría que me ayudaras a descubrir cada nuevo detalle de si ser. Me quisiera vivir cada minuto de mi vida a tu lado. Jamás en la vida e sentido lo que siento por en la vida. Y me preguntaba si tu…- Inu Taisho había escuchado toda su conversación y decido interrumpir en el momento exacto ya hablaría con y le daría algunos consejos de revelación de sentimiento

- Eje, chicos el desayuno ya esta servido

- Claro papá ahora vamos

- Inuyasha que querías decirme

- Te lo digo luego si- ambos se levantaron y caminar al lado de Inu Taisho que al ver la cara de fastidio de su hijo soltó un pequeña risita burlona al entrar todos ya estaban sentadnos esperando por los dos al sentarse se sirvió el desayuno. Para los caballeros fue huevos revueltos con tocino y tostadas de mantequilla junto a café y jugo de naranja, para las chicas se sirvió una ensalada de frutas y un vaso de jugo de naranja. El desayuno fue muy divertido para los invitados ya que Izayoi e Inu Taisho le contaban a los invitados las anécdotas divertidas de sus hijos cosa que los incomodo a ambos. Después de terminar el desayuno Izayoi e Inu Taisho se llevaron rastras a Inuyasha al estudio del la casa.

- Oigan que les pasa

- Es mejor que nos digas la verdad, la amas

- Si la amo que tiene eso de malo

- Lo que tiene de malo que de esa forma no es que un Taisho le confiesa el amor a una joven

- Y que quieren que haga ya no aguanto mas le quiero gritar a los 4 vientos lo que siento por ella.

- Es mejor que te tranquilices hijo, tengo una idea porque no hacemos un baile

- Hay mamá, por favor

- Oye no es mala idea, además así te quitas a cierta molestia de la espalda no cres

- Querido ni te creas que la voy a invitar a nuestra casa estas loco o que

- Míralo de esta forma una humillación publica no las quitaría de enzima

- De que están hablando

- De la zorra de Kikyo a estado llamando a la casa hablando mal de ti que te pasas con cuanta mujerzuela se te aparece de frente

- Y le haces casos mamá con todo el respecto la mierda se ignora tu tranquila y no te preocupes por ella además si la humillamos públicamente tomara represaría hacia la familia, será mejor que se pase por alto su invitación. Invitamos a todo el Internado experto a ella y su grupo

- No creía que le temieras a ella

- No le temo papá

- Pues sigue mi consejo la haces la invitado de honor, recuerda que tenias planes de boda con ella y le dices que harás un gran anuncio que ella no olvidara y en medio de la fiesta te le declaras a Aome que dices.- en eso tocaron la puerta-si adelante

- Tío puedo dar mi opinión siento haber escuchado su conversación

- No te preocupes linda dime que opinas

- Creo que lo de la fiesta y de humillar a esa resbalosa es una magnifica idea, y en con la declaración tengo una idea con eso por que no preparamos un pequeño concierto, primo tu eres un excelente cantante

- Si lo se pero no se que cantar

- Isha tiene razon, ademas tenemos una lista de canciones que te pueden ayudar

- Lo del concierto no es mala idea pero porque mejor no le llevas una serenata

- No es un poco anticuado

- No es perfecto si hay una cosa que las chicas amamos son las cosas románticas

- Y que tengo que hacer

- En plena fiesta hacemos que se retire a su alcoba y tu te diriges hacia su balcón y le cantas

- Así de fácil

- Si así de fácil

- Y cuando harres todo

- Esta misma noche

- Pero mamá

- No estabas protestando que querías hacerlo lo mas rápido posible

- Si así es pero

- Pero nada jovencito el baile será esta noche fin de la discusión

- Inu sabes que cuando tu madre se empeña en algo no hay quien la haga cambiar de opinión

- De acuerdo mamá que me tengo que poner

- KYAAAAAAAAA!, are enviar las invitaciones, Jaken

- Si, mi señora

- Abisele al cocinero y al rostro de la servidumbre que decoren el salón principal ya que hoy haremos un baile en honor a que mis hijos han vuelto a casa

- Si mi señora, con el permiso me retiro

En cuanto Jaken salió de la habitación la emoción de se apodero del pequeño lugar, las mujeres hablaban de la decoración, el banquete, la música, los bailes en fin todo volviendo loco a los hombres del lugar. Ellos ante tanta conmoción decidieron salir del lugar. Al salir se encontró a unas emocionadas Sango y Áyame quienes rápido bombardearon a el pobre Inuyasha con preguntas

- Donde será el baile

- A que hora será

- Como hay que ir

- Chicas por favor cualquier duda pregunten celan a mi madre- ambas al ver a Izayoi salir del estudio la aprisionaron y ella gustosa mente le respondió a cada una de las preguntas. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta trasera que daba la entrada al jardín cerca de allí había una escalera. No sabia donde Aome estaba así que decidió salir a buscarla. Pero al verla bajar por las escaleras se detuvo en el ultimo escalón y la espero

- Estas bien, todo esta bien con tus padres

- Si tranquila solo necesitaban hablar con migo eso es todo

- Ya veo, oye Inuyasha que cierto es que habrá un baile esta noche

- Es muy cierto, y hablando de eso Aome me harías el honor de ser mi pareja esta noche

- Me estas invitando al baile

- Di que dices

- Yo encantada acepto tu invitación, pero antes que querías decirme

- Mejor te lo digo a la noche si no te molesta

- Por mi esta bien

- Aome me acampanas a las caballerizas

- Para que

- Quería dar una vuelta por las tierras a caballo y me gustaría que me acompañaras

- Pero yo no se montar

- No te preocupes por ese pequeño detalle- en eso Izayoi entro a la habitación

- Aome querida hay estas necesito que vengas con migo hay mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo para hacerlo

- Madre acaba de invitar a Aome para dar un paseo a caballo

- Lo siento hijo pero tenemos sita con el salón y a saber a que hora salimos porque también tenemos cita con la modista

- No te preocupes será para la próxima

- Te veré a la noche creo

- Nos vemos- Izayoi tomo a Aome por el brazo y la al para sacarla de esa habitación y llevarla al salón femenino de la casa.

- Hija te presento mi santuario

- Wow señora este lugar es impresionante.

- Porque la formalidad querida llámame Izayoi- el lugar parecía un pequeño spa. Allí habían bañeras de lodo, mesas para masajes, sillas de manicure y pedicura, sillas para faciales y área de recorte. También había un área exclusiva para las aguas termales. Todo el lugar estaba pintado de color lavanda cosa que le daba un toque relajante y todo el lugar olía a acate de lavanda e incienso.- Bien comenzaremos con un relajante baño en las aguas termales, luego pasaremos a hacernos un facial, manicura y pedicura y por ultimo nos peinaremos, pero eso será luego de que la modista los pruebe sus últimos conjuntos para la noche.

- No será mucha molestia o si

- Linda eres ya parte de la familia, al ser amiga de mis hijos te considero una hija más. Además esto es poco a lo que mereces por sacarle esa depresión que tenía mi pequeño.

- Si escuche algo así.

- Bien basta de platicas y comencemos nuestro día de belleza

Izayoi dirigió a Aome hacia los casilleros donde se encontró con las demás, allí se cambio de ropa y se puso una bata de baño. Y junto a las chicas se prepararía para un día de belleza. Mientras en el hotel más lujoso de todo Zanarkan se les entregaban a todos los estudiantes del Internado Shikon la invitación para el baile real en honor a los herederos a la corana de los demonios. Cosa que causo mucha conmoción en el lugar y por otro lado preocupación a la directora. En la mañana no se pudo reunir con el consejo a petición de los Taisho. Y al ellos ser el alto mando en la ciudad decidió ir a palacio para poder hablar con ellos. En el camino llamo a Inu Taisho y le habido que llegaría en unos 20 minutos y que era urgente que hablar. Inu Taisho ya se imaginaba el porque de la situación y decidió recibir a la anciana el también necesitaba aclarar algunas dudas que tenia acerca de ciertos estudiantes que están admitidos en el internado. Al llegar Kaede a la mansión se reunió con el señor de la casa en el despacho

- Kaede por favor siéntese

- Inu Taisho hay cosas muy serias que están pasado y no me agradan y mucho menos que se trate de tu familia

- Así que estas enterada al ataque de mi hermano

- Si estoy enterada

- Pues yo también estoy preocupado por la situación del internado, aun no puedo creer que eso monstros atacaran el Internado cuando hay una barrera alrededor de ella.

- Eso también me tiene preocupada hay alguien que al parecer quiere destruir nuestra reputación como lideres y además quieren borrar del mapa a ciertas jovencitas

- De que me estas hablando

- La misma noche que atacaron el internado, Sango, Áyame, Rin y Aome fueron atacadas por dos cobras egipcias que aun no comprendo como llegaron a allí, lo importante fue que no paso a mayores ya que tienes excelentes hijos que soy muy hábiles y rápidos

- Se que mis hijos son sobre protectores en especial con las mujeres

- Así que te enteraste

- Sabes que nada pasa por apercibido, como también es el caso de ciertos estudiantes que me tienen algo preocupados

- Lo dices por mi nieta no es así

- No es tan solo Kikyo, también estoy enterado que también están Naraku, Omiguno Sephiroth, Seymour, Mika, Kinoc, Leblanc, Ormis y Logos

- Si y también olvidastes a Kagura, Kabuya, Hanna, Hiten, Hakadoushi, Miktsu y Ryuukotsusei

- Si se que están allí y eso me preocupa mucho en especial por lo que paso con tu nieta

- Sabes que lo siento mucho Inu jamás pensé que mi nieta fuera de esa manera.

- Tu tranquila que se que no tienes nada que ver

- Y que piensas hacer con Inuyasha

- Aun no recupera la memoria por completo

- Y eso es bueno o malo

- Ambas cosas

- Y por que lo dices

- Es bueno por que de esa forma no volverá a ser tan irrespetuoso como antes ni tampoco será tan arrogante

- Y cual es la mala

- Que tendré que llamar a Totosai para que lo entrene necesitare a mis dos hijos preparados para lo que será el mayor chaus de la historia

- Por que lo dices

- Tengo la impresión que tu nieta no descansara hasta tener el poder para ella

- Si es lo que me temo, espero que no trame nada que al final tenga que arrepentirse

- Yo espero lo mismo vieja amiga

Mientras tanto Inuyasha iba de un lugar a otro sin saber que hacer estaba desesperado, aunque la idea de la serenata era buena aun no sabía que le cantaría a su amada azabache. Además no sabía a que hora la vería y mucho menos sabia que haría el resto del día si ya le habían arruinado los planes en eso entran Sesshumaru y los demás.

- Oye bestia que piensas hacer

- No se sarnosito

- Chicos basta, oye mequetrefe pensamos ir al gimnasio te nos unes

- No se, creo que iré mas tarde- en eso Ishanoi entro al la habitación algo emocionada

- Ya creo que encontré tu solución, hola chicos

- Isha que hablas

- Nada que te incumba Sessh, ven apresurate

- Lo siento chicos los veo luego

- Que estarán planeado esos dos

- Lo único se que cuando esos dos se juntan hay que decirles usted y tenga y si se le une la otra tiran la casa por la ventana

- como que la otra

- bueno Iza es su gemela

- pero como es eso posible

- si ella no tiene

- ni apariencia ni aura, pero es una hibrida algo especial, es por eso que su aura y apariensa las esconde

- no soy algo soy MUY especial primito

- Iza...

- oye y Isha y Inu

- a mi ni me pregubtes esos dos anormales empesaron con sus secretitos

- gracias por la ayuda los buscare yo solita

- huyyyy que caracter

- que le ocurre

- ni idea vamos chicos

Sesshumatu y los demas se encaminaron al gimnacio mientras Iza corria los corredores del inmenso palacio en la busca de su hermana y primo favorito cuando se topo con la puerta del estudio semi abierta y escucho algo que no debia escuchar.

- pero sabes creo que necesitaremos mas que a Totosai para esta situacion

- a que te refieres

- creo que los muchachos necesitan algo mas

- como quienes

- mis muchachos

- te refieres a los Strife y a las Lockheart

- si, si, pero...

- que susede Kaede

- necesito a

- eso ni loco

- Taisho temo que lo necesito

- Kaede le hicimos creer a mis sobrinas que habian muerto

- lo se pero donde estan los necesito para segurida extra

- de que hablas

- las 4 elegidas

- ahh?

- las 4 guardianas

- me quede igual

- Aome la guardiana de los aires, Rin la guardiana de la tierra, Isha la guardiana del agua y Iza la guardiana del fuego, junto con las 4 filos del destino se convierten

- las guardianas de los cielos, mortales, aguas y de los...

- infiernos, ellas 4 son las llaves de las bestias del tiempo o mejor dicho ellas forman la Shikon No Tama. Si su poder cae en las manos equivocadas dile adios a nuestro mundo.

- pero aun no lo entiendo porque nos quieren fuera del juego

- porque Inu y Sessh son dos guardianes y ya que Hikaru y Himoru supuesta mente estaban fuera del mapa

- Inumaru pasaria a ser el ultimo guardian, maldicion- Iza no podia creer lo que sus oidos escuchaban su amado estaba vivo oculto en algun lugar y ya sabia porque su padre las celabas tanto ella y su hermana eran parte de la leyenda. Tapo su boca con las manos y salio corriendo de alli para tropesar con la persona que anterior mente buscaba.

- Inu...yasha

- Iza que te ocurre

- Inu- no paraba de llorar y se acuno en el pecho de su primo quien la abrazo con cariño tratandola de consolar

- Iza dime que ocurre

- Esta... estan vivos

- quienes estan vivos Iza

- Donde, donde esta Isha

- En el Spa con mi madre

- pero dime quienes estan vivos

- Hikaru y Hiromu


	20. Metamorfosis

Segunda Parte

Capitulo 9

Metamorfosis

capitulo anterior

- pero dime quienes están vivos

- Hikaru y Hiromu

* * *

- Estas seguras

- si- sollozo- escuche a tu padre y a Kaede hablando de ello y de que mi hermana, la joven que estaba con tigo

- Aome

- si ella y la novia de Sessh y yo eramos algo importante

- pero que estas diciendo

- Inu tengo miedo

- Ya tranquila

- lo odio

- Iza, aun no sabemos si es cierto

- Pero si lo es, si lo es nunca le perdonare a verme abandonado y mucho menos que me haya mentido

- Iza y si lo hizo porque no tenia razón

- de que estas hablando

- solo te puedo decir que tuyo que tener un motivo para hacerlo y sabes bien que para él lo mas importante su mundo eras y si es que sigue vivo es por lo que siente por ti

- aun a si nunca se lo perdonare

- bueno señorita me imagino que me estabas buscando para algo no es asi

- a si, encontraste que canción cantaras

- en esas estoy por que

- ten usa mi Ipod quizás encuentras algo que te guste

- Iza

- si

- ve con las demás un día de Spa te ayudara con este revoltijo

- si tienes razón, nos vemos primo

- a y una cosa mas

- que

- ni una palabra de lo que menciones a nadie

- si como digas

- enserio Iza a mi padre no le gusta que estén espiando

- eso es cierto, bueno nos vemos a la noche.

Inuyasha se quedo con la duda si era cierto que sus dos mejores amigos estuvieran con vida y si era asi donde demonios se han metido por estos largos años. Tomo los audifonos y se los introdujo en la orejas y se encamino al gimnacio de la casa. Alli se encontro con su hermanos y amigos los vio haciendo diferentes tipos de rutinas y el tomo la maquina para los pectorales sin ante s ensender el aparato. La musica comenzo a sonar al parecer una cancion nueva ya que nunca la habia oido

(Zion)  
Mami te gusto como chupe tu boquita  
Tu hiciste lo mismo por eso es que eres mía toita  
Mami, no digas nada, no  
Déjame hacerlo de nuevo  
Porque en verdad me gusto  
Me quede con las gana gana  
No digas nada, no  
Déjame hacerlo de nuevo  
Porque en verdad me gusto cuando…

(1)  
La luz se apagó, se me pego  
Me quito el pantalón  
Rápido pido chupop  
Me pidió, yo le doy.

(CORO)  
Hoy se va ehh ahh  
En el toma y dame a romper cintura  
Aquí nadie se quita  
Vamos a ver quien da más

Hoy se va ehh ahh  
La viro de espaldita a ver si me dura  
Ya nada la limita en la intimidad

(LUIGI 21 PLUS)  
C.h.u.p.o.p  
Es lo que le gusta, a mi amiga Penélope  
Desde que la bese, rápido lo supuse  
Si así besa como seria que me lo chupe  
Lo supe, me lo coge y me lo escupe  
Tiene una competencia con su prima Lupe  
De quien es la mejor que da chupop  
Tiene un vicio impresionante de chupar lolipop  
La luz se apagó, esto se jodio  
Le metí donde no era pero no le dolió

(ZION)  
Me pidió, yo le doy.

(FRANCO EL GORILA)  
La nena quiere palpita encaje con printel de cebra  
Tiene un movimiento en la cintura de culebra  
Le gusta loca suave, le gusta la piedra  
Si tiene sexo termina y lo celebra  
Ella es mas pide que lo que tiene allá atrás yo se lo examino  
Me pide que lo fulmine hasta que yo lo extermine  
Me chupa hasta en el cine  
Y confundía me sacaron me pregunta si me vine  
Ella se atraca, porque parece que se lo traga  
Vampira suicida, quiere morirse en mi daga  
Me dice Alejandro yo le digo lady gaga  
Dice que yo soy su perro y pal como me paga

(J ALVAREZ)  
Vamo a ver si me dura, cuando estoy sin censura  
Ponte en 4 mamita como una escultura  
Llego tu handiman pa tu locura  
Tu me traías loco con el rompe cintura  
Ahora aguanta presión, que si no te lo pongo  
Por lo menos me das un chupop  
Baby no te asustes con la glock  
Mírame a los ojo y saboréatelo to´  
Ella lo que quiere que le den, que le den candela  
El dueño del sistema la quema sin problema  
La noche entera

(CORO)  
Hoy se va ehh ahh  
En el toma y dame a romper cintura  
No hay quien la limita en la intimidad (bis)

(Zion)  
Abre que voy, tú sabe que voy  
Pa' arriba, pa' abajo  
Pal centro y pa' dentro (x2)

Yo voy, voy, voy  
Prepárate que yo ready estoy  
Suelta como conejita de playboy  
Por eso yo voy, voy, voy.  
Voy, voy, voy…. (x2)

A mitad de cancion le tocaron el Hombro y la pauso la cancion

- Inu, Sessh necesito hablar con usted en mi despacho

- ahora

- si ahora- ambos hermanos soltaron las maquinas y siguieron a su padre a su estudio privado donde se encantraba un grupo de personas entre ellas la directora del Internado Kaede.

- Que significa esto padre

- Chicos necesitamos hablar con ustedes

- Tio, pero

- en serio que en esta casa los bochinches corren rapido- exclamaba en forma burlona el gemelo Taisho

- lo siento es que

- y es mejor que se quede asi chicos

- ya me tienen nerviosos se puede saber que rayos pasa aqui

- veras hijo es algo complicado

- a que te refieres

- al ustedes ser los unicos decendientes varones de la familia tienen una obligacion

- y seria

- tienen que servir al concejo de demonios y bestias

- de que forma

- deben unirse al ejercito

- que?!- gritaron ambos hermanos a coro

- te has vuelto loco papa

- enserio viejo esto debe ser una broma

- siento decirles chicos que no lo es

- pero que se supone que haremos

- entrenar y entrnar, sudor, sangre y mas entrenamiento

- enserio que hoy perdiste la canica

- Inuyasha

- que es cierto

- sobrino creo que sabes lo que paso con migo

- no exactamente

- un ataque sorpresa a mi veiculo sino activo la alarma del mismo mis hijas hoy no estarian con ustedes

- ademas jovenes el ataque a la escuela no fue pura casualidad

- a que te refieres Kaede

- lo que Kaede quiere decir que las jovenes mas allegadas a ustedes estan en peligro y necesitamos que ustedes las protejan

- pero a quienes

- si que seras menso a Rin y a Aome

- y sin contar mis HIJAS

- pero como lo aremos

- dos y dos

- aun asi no creo poder estar en un mismo lugar dos veces

- para ese traje a estos dos buenos para nada para que les echen una mano.- De la oscuridad salieron 2 figuras masculinas no muy altas de cuerpo fornido casi idénticos. Ambos de piel morena y ojos como la luna, larga cabellera negra y marcas rojas en sus mejillas y brazos sus manos terminaban en largas garras afiladas dispuestas a matar y extensos colmillos caninos y en sus espaldas dos largas catana que atravesaban sus espaldas.- se acuerdan de estos 2

- o soy yo o con los años se han vueltos mas feos

- ja como si la niñata de papá se mejor que yo

- no me digas

- o si, y que contigo pareces que vistes un fantasma

- yo...yo...yo...

- yo, yo, yo pareces disco rayado

- pero si los vi morrir

- ahhhh, eso pues no eramos nosotros

- a no y quienes fueron los fantamas de la opera

- algo asi

- les voy a sacar los cesos- rapidamente Inuyasha fue parado por su hermano de quien se safo luego fue detenido por su padre y tio de quien comenzo a safarse cuando final mente Sesshumaru se les unio- sueltemen

- necesitas calmarte hijo

- es que lo quiero destripar

- oye Yasha calmate

- facil para ti decirtelo

- mira se que metimos la pata pero eso no quiere decir que

- Himoru mejor ciera la bocota, mira Yasha necesitamos finjir para poder desaparecer y entrenar

- pero no pensaron par de deselebrados en Isha ni en Iza, esas dos yo casi la vi morrir por su muerte, no querian comer, no querian beber, ni asearse ni nada se la pasaban en la cama dia y noche llorando- ya mas calmado fue soltado de su agarre- en serio que fuero egoistas con ella

- amigo estas en un error

- mi hermano tiene razón, sino como las hubiéramos protegido.

- a que se refieren

- veras esas dos son muy especiales y a nosotros tu ex nos quería fuera de la jugada y lo mejor que se nos ocurrió fue fingir nuestra muerte para así sacarlas del país para evitas algo peor.

- Fue por esa razon que las mande al internado mas oculto del planeta Tierra, a lo que estos dos animales se preparaban mejor y aumentaban sus poderes

- y ahora para que volvieron

- para ayudarlos a entrenar

- y no estan solos

- Pero miren quien trajo al viento

- Los hermanitos Strife

- que mal va ademas que si antes eran feos ahora son horribles

- gracias por el cumplido belleza

- ya basta de la reunión familiar chicos ahora lo importante, ustedes dos cabezones entrenaran hasta el cansancio utilizando esto.- Inu Taisho saco dos paquetes del almario y se los entrego a sus hijos- ellas son Tessaiga y Tenseiga. Estas dos son su vida cuídenlas bien que los protegerá de todo y de todos.

- ademas protegera a lo mas que ustedes amen

- no habra problema con eso y cuando comensamos

- la proxima semana, ahora retiresen y sigan con lo suyo y una cosa mas

- cual?

- ni una palabra a sus primas

- no hay problema con eso con el permiso nos retiramos- los hermanos Taisho salieron del despacho dejando a unos tristes gemelos.

- Maru

- que ocurre hijo

- cres que Iza me llegue a odiar

- no lo se Hikaru por que la pregunta

- porque si prode soportar que ella me odie

- se que la amas con locura y ella entendra

- eso espero Maru, eso espero

EL resto de la tarde paso super rápido ya faltaba menos de una hora para el baile y la tensión reinaba en el lugar. Para evitar ser descubiertos los gemelos se disfrasaron de meseros, mientras los demas se preparaban para lo que seria el baile del milenio. Mientras en la ciudad un grupo de jovenes planeaba el ataque a la mansion.

- Bien necesitamos un mejor plan de la vez pasada para sacar del camino a los estorbos

- y que has planeado Kikyo

- Mi querida Kagura es un plan tan sinestro que se que sera el golpe del milenio

- y en que se basa

- un cruel y vil secuetro, Naraku

- el plan es simple, Omiguno te necesito en la cocina junto con Ormis y Logos. Necesito que se mezclen con la servidumbre, Kabuya, Kanna y Kagura se mezclaran estre los invitados junto con Leblac. Mientras Sephiroth, Mika, Kinoc y Seymour se mezclaran con la seguridad y el resto de ustedes o sea Hitten, Hakadoushi, Miktsu y Ryuukotsusei se encargaran del escape y yo distraire a todos con mi fabulosa actuacion y Naraku se llevara a ese par de mocosas lejos y asi Seshhumaru Inu Rico no les quedara mas remedio que desposarnos a mi y a Kagura

- no esta nada mal el plan chicos

- lo se lo cree yo

- si espero que este no sea un fracaso como los ultimos dos

- Hitten cierra la boca, hubieran funcionado sino fuera por el trio de pulgosos y ese maldito monje

- ya basta chicos y vayan preparandose para esta noche que tendran carne fresca

- eso quiere decir que

- no me importa lo que hagan con ellas son todas suyas.

Palacio Taisho.

La noche toco los techos del palacio y con los primeros rayos de luna alumbrando el filmamento comensaron a llegar los primeros invitados, mientras estos eran recibidos por la servidumbre de la casa los anfritiones terminaban de preparse y para que todos se prepararan al mismo tiempo los hombres lod instalaron en una habitacion mientras las damas en otra.

Habitacion masculina

- Oigan como nos combinamos

- que tal si todos usamos nuetros uniformes de gala

- con migo no hay problema

- tienen mi voto

- y el mio

- el mio tambien

- de que uniforme hablan

- tarado a las 12

- ja ja muy gracioso

- ya basta, hijo ten solo ponte esto

- y que es

- ropa morron

- ya se es ropa tarado

- ya, hijo solo vistete y ya

Inuyasha entro en lo que parecia un provador donde se desvistio y se coloco un pantalon azul con lineas horizontales color doradas, camisa cuello redondo de mangas largas blancas, chaleco de color rojo intenso con detalles en dorado en los botones, bandas y mangas. Se calzo con calsetines blacos hasta mitad de la pantorilla y botas altas negras que quedaron arriba de los pantalones. Al salir todos se le quedaron mirando con cara de asombro.

- no me miren como si fuera un fenomeno

- se nota que tu madre te tiene medido

- enserio te ves bien

- y se puede ver mejor

- pero que demonios...IZA QUE RAYOS HACES AQUI

- pues yo necesita hablar hurgentemente con el joven aqui precente

- pero, pero...

- pero nada Tio ya esta

- si creo que con eso te lo dejo todo en tus manos sobrina

- de que diablos hablan

- de nada que te incumba ahora ponte esto y cayate

- y esto

- es el emblema familiar pontelo y deja e hacer tanta pregunta- Iza dio media vuelta y salio de la habitacion cunado sintio un escalofrio recorrer su espina dorsal sin darle mayor importancia sigo su camino hacia su alcoba mientras Inuyasha observaba el collar y la sortija que su prima le habia dando. Eran definitivamente hermosas. Asi que tomo la sortijqa y se la coloco y luego se coloco el collar, cunado su padre vio sus movimientos intento detenerlo pero ya era demaciado tarde y en menos de un segundo los ojos de Inuyahsa se pusieron total mente blancos y su cuerpo se elevo en los aires creando una burbujadonde comenzo su metamorfosis.

- padre que ocurre con mi hermano

- su metamorfois

- el no es mariposa para estar metiendose en un saco de baba

- no sera mariposa pero es un hibrido que no tiene simple sangre humana

- tambien tiene de hechisero

- que inteligente te sacates un diez

- oye Kouga si quieres conservar tu lengua te aconsejo que la guardes en un lugar seguro

- es una amenaza

- tomalo como quieras

- ya basta los dos- dicia Inu Taisho poniendose en medio de los jovenes- y aganse para atras eso va a romper en cualquier momento- sin bien terminar de hablar y jalar los jovenes la esfera que se mantenia flotando en techo del cuarto comenso a agrietarse dejando escapar unos intenso rayos de luz que ilumino la estancia completa. Al romper por completo el joven albino bajo de forma lenta hasta que llego al suelo de rodillas, su cuerpo entero emanaba luz y de un momento a otro la luz de su cuerpo exploto iluminando casi toda la recidencia. al bajr la intenciadad de la luz los ocupantes de la estancia se acercaron sigilosamente a el.

- esta

- no solo esta en un trance

- y cuando saldra- en esos mismos intantes abrio los ojos dejando ver unas hermosas orbes doradas, su cabello plateado ahora mas largo caia con gracia mietras se ponia de pie y estonces se dieron de cuenta que sus orejas parecian humanas y en sus manos aun conservaba sus garras. Todos se quedaron mirandole espatadado hasta que su padre se le acerco y le habo

- hijo te encuentras bien

- eso creo- todos se quedaron sorprendidos hasta su tono de voz habia cambiado- pero me siento un poco aturdido que me paso

- hijo lo uinico que te puedo decir bienvenido a tu adultes


	21. Un Amor Imposible

Segunda Parte

Capitulo 10

Un amor Imposible

Después del pequeño concierto todas la damas se quedaron con las ganas de mas, mientras 5 chicos estaban felices de por fin sacar ese sentimiento que estaba en sus corazones desde hace tiempo, pero nadie estaba mas feliz que el propio Hikoru quien brotaba felicidad por los poros, al fin después de 2 dolorosos años podía ver a su amaba niña, como el la llamaba esta tan feliz de poder verla allí sonriéndole y podía escuchar su corazón como latía a mil por hora. El sabia que con un solo chasquido de dedos podía ponerlo a sus pies, que lo podía a ser lo que quisiera con el con tan solo una mirada, que si se enojaba pobrecito de el pero no le importaba la amaba tanto que estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por ella, tanto así que ese mismo día había retado al consejo con contar de verla una vez mas y poder tenerla en sus brazos y susurrarle al oído cuanto la amaba cuanto la necesitaba que no era nada sin ella. Por otro lado Inuyasha sabia que el consejo estaba allí y debía controlarse con respecto a lo de ella, era intocable y eso le dolía pero no le importaba como tampoco le importaba llevarse el mundo por delante contar de estar con ella. Cuando se disponían ir hacia donde ellas dos hombres los detuvieron en pleno camino llevándolos delante del consejo de criaturas mágicas. Inu Taisho e Izayoi se encontrban en la cabeza del salón mirándolos con dolor mientras Kikyo reía triunfar a pesar de ella no ser la escogida para proteger la joya mas importante del país ahora tendría a Inuyasha para ella ya que no podría acercarse a esa mocosa ya que ella desde su nacimiento estaba comprometida con un joven hechicero de apellido Hoyo cosa que al enterarse le agrado mucho y le comento al consejo la cercanía que tenia el joven príncipe con la muchacha cosa que molesto mucho al abuela de la joven e entristeció a su madre, si no mal recordaba si hija le había comentado que le agradaba mucho ese joven que creía que se había enamorado de el y que el de ella aunque no se lo había dicho de forma directa cosa que lleno su corazón de tristeza al no tener el valor de contarle de su ya compromiso desde su vientre. Ella se encontraba a la cabeza junto a los padres del joven y a su padre quien le daba una mirada asesina al joven de ojos plateados en esos momentos. Por otro lado el consejo miraba con indignación a Hikoru quien le daba una mirada acecina a Kabuya quien le sonreía maliciosamente y a su lado un joven que nunca había visto en su vida junta al cruel de Naraku quien le embozaba una sonrisa torcida. Sintió su compañero y fiel amigo se tensaba a su lado mirando los dolidos ojos de su madre y la frustración en la cara de su padre. Mientras sentía la frustración de su amigo se comenzó a tensar con la mirada de madre y la frustración de padre cuando sintió la dulce voz de su madre en su cabeza-"_Hijo lo lamento"-_y luego sintió la voz de su padre-"_Hijo mío tranquilo ya idearemos algo"- _al escuchar esas palabras de su padre se tranquilizo y se relajo un poco en eso vio como la madre de Áyame se levanto para hablar.

- Chicos se preguntaran el porque se les a traído a esta junta

- Si- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, en eso Inu Taisho tomo la palabra

- Les tenemos malas noticias a los dos, antes que nada por favor traigan a mi sobrina y a la joven sacerdotisa- en eso se abrieron las puertas dejando ve a dos hermosas jóvenes llorosas quienes rápidamente corrieron a los brazos protectores de quienes las amaban, al ver tal acción el abuelo de Aome se levanto y comenzó a gritar molesto

- Hija aléjate de ese que te crees una mujer comprometida debe respetar a su futuro esposo- en eso Inuyasha miro interrogante a Aome

- COM…pro...me...ti...da

- Si así es así que suelta a mi nieta ahora

- Oye viejo ni se….

- Inuyasha tranquilo, tiene que haber una explicación para esto

- Por desgracia la hay

- De que estas hablando padre- se escucho un suspiro por parte de el jefe de los Taisho

- Revisamos los registros y la joven aparece ya comprometida con el mayor de los Hoyos quienes son la familia mas famosa de hechiceros y curanderos de la región

- Pero si yo no lo estoy bueno no con el…

- Si lo estas jovencita desde antes de tu nacimiento estas comprometidas y explícate como que no con el

- Le propuse matrimonio esta misma noche

- Hijo

- Lo lamento no sabia nada de esta situación

- No es so, cariño lo siento pero queda anulado, amenos que su familia rompa con el otro compromiso

- Eso nunca

- Pero, pero….

- Pero nada señorita, te casaras con quien escogí para ti y es mi ultima palabra- la chica se aferro mas a su protector quien la abrasaba mas fuerte contra su pecho.- es mejor que la suertes tu no eres digno de ella- Inuyasha se limito a gruñir cosa que puso nerviosos a los presentes, bien sabían que el carácter de su padre era temido el de el debía ser igual o mayor- guardias separen esa aberración del lado de mi mienta

- Ya basta señor una cosa es que no quiera romper el compromiso de la joven y otra que insulte al príncipe heredero

- No me importa quien sea no es digno de mi nieta y punto- en eso los guardias sacerdotisales los rodearon por completo, su padre se levanto de golpe mirando a todos con mala cara en eso su hijo se concreto lo mas que pudo y penetro los pensamientos de su padre logrando la telepatía

- _" Padre no la quiero dejar ir"_

- _" lo se hijo pero tienes que hacerlo yo no tengo el poder para desear el compromiso de ella con el otro joven"_

- _" lo se pero que puedo hacer"- _en eso su concentración fue interrumpida cuando sintió que le arrebataban a su hermosa rosa de su pecho y le apuntaban al cuello con una lanza afilada

- Abuelo basta no lo lastimes, yo…yo hare lo que tú digas pero no lo lastimes.

- Te casaras con Hoyo

- Lo hare pero por favor no lo lastimes

- Aome, no seas loca estaré bien

- Cállate o te mato

- Lo hare

- Aome no lo hagas

- Lo siento Inu- la joven salió corriendo del lugar con las manos en su rostro llorando sentía como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos no podía creer lo que acaba de suceder su abuelo la había obligado a casarse con alguien a quien no conocía no amaba, su hija miraba a su padre con odio, mientras salía tras su pequeña a Inuyasha lo esposaron y lo bajaron a los calabozos donde pasaría la noche, mientras todos posaron a los ojos de los dos jóvenes enamorados que quedaban.

- Bien ahora discutiremos el caso próximo, Sr. Takemuro se le acusa de alta traición y de intento de secuestro a la joven Taisho, además a ella se le acusa de adulterio en tercer grado

- Un momento como que adulterio

- Pues veras querida tu estas comprometida con migo

- No la toques maldito o te arranco la cabeza

- Hi…ko…ru

- Ahora entiendo por que tu padre de llevo lejos de mi si lo hacia para protegerte de esta bestia

- Mide tus palabras o no respondo

- Y que me harás- en eso las luces comenzaron a explotar y un torbellino de nubes negras se agrupo alrededor del chico cubriéndolo por completo soltando un gruñido feroz haciendo que la tierra comenzaron a temblar, en ese momento estaban forcejeando con Inuyasha para bajarlo hasta los calabozos y veía como el abuelo de la chica la tomo por un brazo y la aboceto viendo un pequeño hilo de sangre emanar de su boca, cosa que hiso que le hirviera la sangre y se puso de peor humor cuando vio un chico de cabellos castaños cortos tomándola de los brazos y hamaqueándola cosa que provoco que rompiera los grilletes y saliera disparado como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el joven lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y le regalo un fuerte gruñido cosa que dejo al otro joven mas pálido que la mismísima leche.

- No la vuelvas a tocar o te mato maldito bastardo no eres suficientemente hombre si quieres pegarle a alguien pégame a mi- tiro al joven contra la pared y miro al abuelo de la joven de forma desafiante bien sabia que era un anciano y por lo tanto debía respetarlo y a ver los cristalinos ojos de la chica suplicantes a que se fuera siguió su camino y le hizo señas a los guardias quienes nerviosamente lo escoltaron hasta los calabozos y en eso precisos instantes se escucho otro feroz gruñido seguido por un fuerte temblor de tierra haciendo que embozara una sonrisa al menos sabia que su amigo disfrutaría rompiendo huesos haya dentro. Ya dentro de la sala se vio una tremenda trasformación del hijo de la noche, un poderoso InuYukai del mismísimo tamaño del mismísimo Inu Taisho, a diferencia que este era totalmente negro y haciendo ver sus ojos sumamente llamativos, al intentar aplastar al otro sujeto Iza se interpuso en el medio

- Hikoru, SIENTATE AHORA- el gran can bajo la mirada y rápidamente obedeció la orden haciendo sentir a la joven mas tranquila y recobrando su respiración de nuevo- ven aquí mi chiquito relájate nadie me hará daño si cálmate.- la joven comenzó a rascar detrás de sus orejas con sus delicadas manos haciendo que el enorme can se relajara al máximo devolviéndole su forma humana. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante tal agilidad de la joven cosa que le pareció fantástica, desde la oscuridad Inumaru veía con orgullo a su hija, su pequeña había dominado ese arte desde pequeña y sabia que había algo mas en ese joven que ser solamente el hijo de la noche lo sentía muy dentro de el además su hija solo controlaba con ese tacto a los legendarios perros guardianes así que era imposible que contralara la rabia de ese chico tan rápido, pero recordó que su difunta y amada esposa hacia lo mismo cuando perdía el control cosa que hiso que embozara una pequeña sonrisa. Mientras tanto todos los miraban atónicos y entonces Iza tomo la palabra

- Exijo saber que hace este hombre alegando que es mi prometido

- Nos han llegados reportes

- Esos reportes son falsos mi difunto padre me oculto para evitar mi casamiento con cualquier tipo de criatura ya que todos ansiaba mi poder

- De eso estoy enterado es por eso que si hubiera tal compromiso queda anulado ya que la joven Izayoi Noemí Taisho esta bajo mi tutela y apruebo su compromiso con el joven príncipe de las tierras del norte es todo el consejo se retira hasta otra sesión. Rápidamente Iza le di un gran abrazo a ahora a su prometido quien la recibió con los brazos bien abierto y la apretó como si el mundo se fuera a acabar no podía creer que después de soñarlo tanto al fin se cumplía allí estaba con su amada pulguita como le encantaba llamarla abrazándola sin temor a ser descubiertos mientras un sujeto con extenso cabello castaño los miraba con odio no podía creer que ese maldito de Taisho anulara ese compromiso aunque era falso pero aun así estuvo a centímetros de ser el ser mas poderoso del mundo cosa que lo hizo enfadar muchísimo y los maldijo hasta que se canso mientras la feliz pareja los ignoraba ante tales amasas e insultos y maldiciones provocando su ira en eso entro el mayor de los hermanos Taisho hecho una furia con su padre

- Iza donde demonios esta papa

- Creo que bajo a arreglar lo de Inu porque

- Maldita sea el sabia lo del maldito compromiso

- Si el mío no el de Inu

- Como lo sabes

- Confía en mi en esta

- Espero que tengas un buen plan porque ese viejo amargado le dijo a Aome que debería casarse en un mes o mataría a Inuyasha

- Pero que le pasa a ese viejo

- No se pero no me gusta para nada esta situación necesitamos un plan y rápido antes que mi querido hermano pierda el control y pobrecito del que se le pare al lado

- Si lo pero que podemos hacer

- Porque no raptamos a esa joven el día de la boda

- Estas loco cariño que pasa con trigo

- Sabes prima no es mala idea

- Pero que les pasa a los dos

- En las afueras de Zanarkan tenemos una casa de campo allí se podrían ocultar y partir al Sengoku Jidai y pasen el resto de su vida en paz sin tener que soportar los problemas del otro.

- No creo que huir sea una buena alternativa, porque no mejor la rapta, se esconden, la deja oculta deja que ese viejo se vuelva loco y luego lucha por su amor.

- Ibas bien y lo dañaste

- Pero mi pulguita….

- Inu debe raptarla, la escode pero no en la cas del campo es obvio que la llevara allí así que tenemos que pensar en otro lugar, mientras tanto la oculta de todos pero enfrenta a todos

- Eh no, mala idea

- Isha… que haces aquí

- Bueno necesitan otra opinión no es mejor que la secuestre la haga sufrir un poco luego se case con ella y cuando por fin estén a solas le rebele quien es

- Como haremos eso

- Su collar

- Me quede sin entender

- Bien aremos esto, el día de la boda la secuestramos y la llevamos a un lugar secreto, se le amenaza con que mataremos a Inu sino se casa con… me inventare el personaje después, luego del casamiento forzado Inu se trasforma en el y depuse de que el matrimonio este consumado no se podrá anular y Aome e Inu serán felices

- Bien si tu plan funciona como haremos para secuestrarla

- Eso no lo dejan a nosotros

- Shu, Ti, Cloud que hacen aquí

- Somos la nueva guardia de palacio además oímos lo que paso con Aome e Inu y creo que la mejor opción de detener esta boda es secuestrándola ese mismo día, hablare con las chicas son la seguridad privada de ella para que escojan un hermoso vestido de novio que deje al pobre perrito sin habla

- Una cosa mas como la secuestraremos

- Eso lo dejan a nuestra discreción

- Que no se hable mas tenemos un plan

- Si pero como haremos para que eso dos se vean creo que seria mejor para ellos sufrirían mucho si no se vieran por todo un mes

- Creo que yo puedo ayudar

- Sra. Higurashi

- Chicos les agradezco en preocuparse por los sentimientos de mi hija y creo que tengo aquí la solución entréguenle esto al joven y díganle que debe subir a media noche para que mi padre no lo descubra

- Gracias Sra. Por su ayuda

- No hay de que chicos todo sea por la felicidad de mi pequeña

La señora se retiro del lugar dejando a los chicos confusos y todos se sorprendieron de ver aun Inu Taisho fuera de control y a una Izayoi maldiciendo

- Corran todos hoy se acaba el mundo Izayoi esta maldiciendo

- No te hagas el payasito y es mejor que te calle antes que te arranque la lengua maldito idiota y ayúdanos a sacar a tu hermano de los calabozos

- Déjalo allí el muy estúpido debe aprender a calmarse

- Y ahora que hizo

- Tomo al prometido de Aome y por poco lo mata

- Que bueno que le pase nadie se mete con la hembra de un Taisho

- Padre

- Que, dime tu que harías si un desgraciado le pusiera las manos encima a Rin

- Lo hago pedazos

- Pues no te quejes de sus locuras ahora hay que ver como demonios lo sacamos de allí abajo Aome lo necesita esa chica no a dejado de llorar desde que la sacaron de aquí y temo que le oigan hecho algo malo

- Lo dudo Inu, el abuelo ante la actitud de Inuyasha hablo con nosotros preguntándonos si era verdad que Inuyasha querría desondrar a su nieta y le contamos todo acerca de ese terco hijo tuyo y como le confeso sus sentimientos a ella así que se sintió arrepentido de lo que hizo pero dijo que ya era tarde para anular el compromiso y pensaba en como no arruinarle la vida a la joven

- Ya veo- en eso las puertas se abren de golpe dejando ver a un muy mal humorado hibrido quien maldecía a todo pulmón

- Maldito sea ese viejo demacrado quien se cree en soparme de mi dulce Aome lo voy a matar como le toque un solo cabello suyo de nuevo. Que se cree ese viejo decrepito cuando lo vea de nuevo lo convertiré en comida para los peces, judío cabro, hijo de puta, lo odio, puñeta alguien que me de un whiskey

- Inuyasha No Taisho que demonios te sucede

- Que mi hierve la sangre y si no veo a mi bella rosa matare a alguien

- Hijo debes calmarte el abuelo…

- Hijo puedo hablar con trigo acerca de mi nieta- todos se miraron y luego a Inuyasha que le regalo un FEH! Y acompaño al abuelo de Aome con fastidio- "_Ahora vendrá a decirme que me matara si me acerco a ella humano tonto"_

- _"hijo mejor cálmate si te darás cuenta que te gustara lo que te dirá"_

- _" y si no es así padre"_

- _" no desconfíes y escúchalo"-_

- Hijo, HIJO!

- Que, que quiere

- Necesito que me escuches bien, necesito que impidas la boda de mi nieta a cualquier costo

- Primero me pide que me aleje de ella y ahora que impida su boda, oiga su celebro aun funciona

- Basta con los insultos jovencito, quiero que mi nieta sea feliz y se que tu eres el único que lo lograra

- Y hasta ahora se da de cuanta

- Pudieras perdonar a este viejo

- Lo hare en cuanto pueda verla

- Eso se te hará muy difícil

- Porque lo dice

- Hoyo duplico la vigilancia por su pequeño encuentro de ustedes dos espera a hasta la media noche y sube a verla ya mi hija tuvo que darte algo para que subas en la noche a verla y espero que disculpes a este pobre anciano no sabia nada acerca de ti y lo que sientes por mi nieta.

- FEH!- Inuyasha le dio la espada al abuelo de Aome y siguió su camino que fue interrumpido por su prima.

- A donde crees que vas

- Mejor déjame solo

- Te darás por vencido

- No

- Y que harás

- Me la llevare lejos

- No seas tan loco necesitas un plan

- Yo no planeo nada solo lo hago

- Y es por eso que te metes en problemas haces las cosas a la carrera

- No dejare que ese maldito toque a mi pequeña

- Y no lo hará, Inuyasha por favor escúchame, se por lo que estas pasando pero las cosas se solucionan con la cabeza fría- en eso se escucharon unos suyos y salió Izayoi con cara de preocupación y al escuchar los suyos de su amado hijo lo abrazo con ternura.

- La e perdido madre, la perdí de nuevo

- Inuyasha cariño- Inuyasha comenzó a llorar en el pecho de su madre mientras asomaba la cara su padre.

- Querido hay que hacer algo

- Hijo, ya son casi las doce te cubriremos la retaguardia y planearemos algo, la familia de la chica cooperaran en esto solo tranquilo ya veras que pronto la tendrás en tus brazos de nuevo.- un poco cabeza baja tomo la mochila que le regalo la madre de la chica y en esta encontró una mascara, capucha, camisa, pantalones, zapatos y guantes de color negro.

- Al parecer quiere que nadie te vea en la oscuridad

- Si pero con esto no podre cubrir mi cabello

- Déjamelo a mí- Iza tomo el collar entre sus dedos y comenzó a frotarlo en instantes el cuerpo a palpitar dejando ver al Inuyasha humano en segundos.

- Iza

- Es uno de mis secretos, rápido vístete Aome te necesita

- Si pero como humano no lograre subir hasta allá arriba

- Para eso me tienes a mi vístete y sal te veo en los jardines en 5 minutos.


	22. Conclucion Segunda Parte

Pobrecitos de Aome e Inuyasha como es posible que les este pasando eso, el destino es muy cruel. Pero animo que en la próxima parte veremos las locuras que comete cierto hibrido para ver a su amada sacerdotisa. Espero que se hayan divertido leyendo como yo escribiendo. Y si son como yo que odian a Kikyo y Naraku no se preocupen que esos dos reciban su merecido. Advertencia esta parte cambiara de nombre y tendrá menos capítulos a que pienso acortar el fic, puesto que tengo otro proyecto en mente que me esta quietando el sueño y necesito poner mis ideas en orden, además me disculpo de ante mano si me tardo en actualizarlo ya que mi musa esta desapareciendo T_T. Pero nada espero que las lagrimas no se le salgan en esta próxima parte ya que será un poco triste aunque se que con sus arrebatos de coraje abran risas y las peleas con Sesshumaru por su depresión. Mejor no les adelanto nada mas con Ustedes la tercera parte de esta mini novela, Secuestro.

P.S.

Favor de dejar reviwes, me gustaría la opinión de mis lectores y si tienen ideas para añadir a este fic.


	23. Una visita sorpresa

Tercera Parte

Capitulo 1

La visita sorpresa

Iza salió rápidamente al patio donde se encontró con su prometido

- Amor necesito un favor tuyo

- Dile a Inu que cuenta con migo y que tiene que avanzar antes que la muevan de lugar

- Ya llegue, cual es el plan

- Bien Hikoru te subirá hasta la torre y te dejara en la ventana donde brincaras a dentro de la alcoba y tienes 15 min. Para hacerlo sino te descubrirán

- Bien pero antes- fue a uno de los rosales y corto una rosa- me ayudas no tengo garras y necesito quitar las espinas

- No hay problema- Hikoru tomo la rosa y corto todas las espinas, al entregársela a Inuyasha un torbellino de viento lo rodeo transformándolo de nuevo

- Brinca

- Estas loca no llegare haya arriba brincando

- Hazme caso- Inuyahsa resignado hizo lo que su prima le indico y de un salto subió a los lomos de la bestia la cual comenzó a subir al cielo llevándolo a la torre mas alta donde tenían enserrada a su pequeña. Al estar cerca del lugar escucho llantos y sollozos cosa que le destrozaba el corazón. De un salto llego a la ventana de la joven al entrar la encontró en una esquina con las rodillas flexionadas llorando cosa que le partió el alma. Camino despacio hacia ella cuando subió la mirada la joven abrió la boca para gritar cuando su grito fue ahogado por una poderosa mano y en eso el vio el miedo en sus ojos y lo podía olor cosa que le focino y decidió brindarle una pequeña broma a la joven, pero pensándolo bien mejor no, no aguantaría verla llorar un minuto mas.

- Shhh!, no te asustes mi pequeño ángel no te are daño, quitare la mano y espero que no grites- al escuchar su melodiosa voz la chica abrió sus ojos como platos-"_esto no es posible si mi Inu tenia los ojos del mismo color de hermoso cabello, y este tiene unos hermosos ojos del color del mar y su cabello es tan negro como el mío, pero su voz, esa voz es idéntica y la forma en la que me mira hay Kami siento que me voy a derretir, y para el colmo tiene la misma sonrisa esto no puede ser posible"_

- Quien eres

- Un amigo

- No deberías estar aquí

- Lo se pero necesitaba entregarte esto pequeña- de su bolsillo saco una hermosa rosa que coloco en su cabello completamente arruinado

- Gracias es hermosa quien la envía

- Alguien que te ama con locura y no podría vivir sin ti

- Inuyasha

- Srta. Perdone mi atrevimiento pero que le paso en el ojo

- Mi prometido me golpeo

- Y se puede saber porque – sentía su sangre hervir como era posible que ese desgraciado le allá puesto las manos encima a ella, sentía como un gruñido se le quería salir por la garganta, su rabia era tanta que se la quería llevar en ese mismo instante pero sabia que no podría era obvio que el fuera por ella esta noche

- El me pego por…- exploto en llantos no aguanto mas y la atrajo contra su pecho y la apretó con todas sus fuerzas no podía creer que ese tipejo fuera un cobrarte pegándole a las mujeres.

- Mi peque no me llores no me hagas ir corriendo donde ese maldito y matarlo

- Inu…

- Shhh no hables

- Pero que haces aquí si te encuentra

- No podrá hacerme nada primero cae el antes que yo

- Que te paso

- Iza, esta es mi forma de humano

- Puedo- se acerco a ella y esta le quito la mascara dejándola atónita, si de hibrido-demonio se veía guapo de humano se veía aun mas sexy, aunque tenia que admitir que exageraba pero ahora entendía porque era todo un don Juan, su cabello azabache hacia contraste con su blanca piel y esos ojos parecían dos mares sin explorar, en eso poco a poco se fue acercando a sus labios dándole un tierno beso que le quito el alma al joven, al separarse le brindo una mirada de tristeza.

- Inu me tengo que casar con el y no quiero

- Lo se peque, tranquila

- Me llevaran lejos de ti y no se si pueda soportarlo

- Aome viene alguien, pero antes recuerda esto, no importa donde te lleven yo te encontrare, te amo mi pequeño ángel no lo olvides nunca- le dio un beso fugas y tomo la rosa de su cabello y brinco por la ventana y en plena caída Hikoru lo recogió llevándolo lejos de esa torre. En esos mismos instantes entraban los guardias para escoltarla para llevarla a la fortaleza de la familia Hoyo, mientras el hablaba con Kikyo

- Gracias por la información de mi prometida

- No hay de que, pero recuerda llévatela lejos donde Inuyasha no la encuentre el debe ser mío

- No te preocupes un trato es un trato además será un honor para mi saciar mis deseos en ese cuerpo

- Haz lo que quieras con ella incluso mátala si quieres pero no le hagas nada a Inuyasha

- A esa abominación lo que le puedo hacer es matarlo

- Lo puedes hacer después que lo despose antes no

- Y que quieres con ese fenómeno

- Su dinero y poder, luego que sea la Señora Taisho, buscare la forma de eliminarlo

- Eres malvada eso me encanta

- No me conoces y mas vale que cumplas tu parte del trato

- Por mi no te preocupes eso dos ya no se verán.

Mientras Kikyo y Hoyo conversaban un deprimido y furioso Inuyasha entro a la habitación deseando perder hacer algo para no perder el control, ya que si lo veía una vez mas le arrancaría la cabeza. Como se atrevía a ponerle la mano encima a su bella flor.

- Maldito mal nacido cuando te atrape pobrecito de ti, esta me la pagaras.


	24. Mi gran deprecion

Tiro todo lo que tenia en frente del lanza al aire todo en su habitación finalmente el cansansio le gano y quedo sentado en el suelo con una pierna elevada y la otro acostada dejando su cabeza hacia atrás y se esa manera se quedo dormido. Su habitación por otro lado estaba hecha un desastre, las almuadas rotas, los muebles partido por la mitad su propia cama hecha añicos partida por la mitad sus espejos rotos, sus cortinas desgarras en total todo estaba hecho un completo desastre. Por otro lado Aome aun tenia en sus labios el recuerdo de los besos de su amaba con el corazón desecho miraba por la ventana deseanso que esta pesadilla se acabara, sabia que no soportaría ni un solo dia sin su gran amor. Mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos en su rostro se dibujo una suave sonrisa mientras recordaba los momentos que paso con su amado, sus peleas, su voz, su piel tan calida, su bien formido cuerpo, se comenzó a preguntar como seria su vida sin el. Se asomo a la pequeña ventana y dejo escapar un amargo suspiero mientras una traviesa lágrima se derramaba por su mejilla. La tristesa la inundo y se tiro en la pequeña cama a llora amargamente, si su vida ya no tenia sentido, y vivir sin el seria la muerte.

La mañana llego a palacio dejando que unos traviesos rayos de sol se colaran por las ventanas despertando a dos enamorados con el corazón roto. Inuyasha tomo las sabanas más oscuras que tenia en su alcoba tapando cualquier rastro de luz. Haciendo que la habitación quedara en tinieblas, así como también estaba su corazón. Mientras tanto en lo alto de torre se encontraba una joven que tenia unas ojeras horribles y sus ojos se encontraban ojos e hinchados por llorar toda la noche. Ella se encontrar desconsolada lo único que deseaba era estar en los protectoras brazos de su gran amor, pero sabia que eso era imposibles se sentía que se mirria como si su aire faltara en sus pulmones y al sentir la puerta que la mantenía cautiva se abrió sintió su corazón se detuvo hasta que pudo ver la figura que entraba. Era ese joven, el mismo joven que la había golpeado se le aparecía con una macabra sonrisa en el rostro. Sintió como se debilitaban las piernas y comenzaba a temblar todo su cuerpo involuntaria mente cosa que hizo sentir un gran escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal y mostrara una mueca de dolor.

- Lista para irnos preciosa- voz hacia que ella se llenara de mas nervios hasta sentía miedo, miedo de que la golpeara de nuevo. El único gesto que hiso fue mover su cabeza en forma de aprobación, el le regalo una sonrisa torcida y le hizo seña, que saliera. Al salir el la siguió desde cerca observando cada movimiento de la joven. Al bajar los 150 escalones que tenia esa torre, salieron por la puerta principal haciendo que el propietario de la casa gruñera al ver el rostro moretón de la joven, cosa que hizo que le hirviera la sangre al señor de la casa haciendo que la joven temblara ante tal gruñido, y provocando en el joven cierto enojo en el. Lo miro con el ceño fruncido provocando a la familia

- Ni creas que te la mereces maldito cobrarte

- Eso no es lo que el consejo estipula

- A mi me da lo mismo el consejo, pero si quieres vivir, es mejor que no la vuelvas a tocar

- Es un amenaza Lord Taisho

- Tómala como quiera jovencito- sabia desde el momento que piso su casa que ese joven era problemático, pero no un abusador le rogaba al cielo que su hijo no se enterara o si no se quedaría con su cabeza sabiendo el carácter tan parecida que tenia su hijo con el del propio.

Se monto en el carruaje que la llevaría a su nueva vida que la alejaría del amor de su vida. Al comenzar el viaje se sintió tensa y después sintió como su corazón se exprimía convirtiéndose en una pasa. Cosa que la lastimo mucho y disimuladamente las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Mientras cierto peli-plateado se encontraba en la habitación hecho una mierda. No paraba de llorar sentía como su corazón se congelaba dejándolo en una soledad infinita. No sabia como hacer, se la habían llevado lejos de su presencia, ya no podría verla, ni escucharla reír o pelear con el. Hecho su cabeza para atrás inundándose de todos los maravilloso momento que tuvo con su amaba. Las veces que peleaban, que la hacia reír y hasta llorar. Hizo una mueca de dolor al recordar su rostro angelical y recordar ese dulce aroma que tanto la caracterizaba a jazmines. Al indagar en ese recuerdo sintió como dejaba ese mundo y entraba al mundo donde era feliz con ella y que estaban en el internado recostados en la hierba admirando las nubes, como dos cachorros divirtiéndose como nunca. Hasta que las risas se convirtieron en gritos y una habitual pelea comenzaba, como siempre se insultaban pero luego hacían las pases como dos buenos amigos. El sabia que extrañaría esa cosas pero más la extrañaría a ella. Sabía que no la dejaría de amar nunca y se sintió deprimido como si todo fuera igual que haces meses atrás que no tenía su amor, su cariño, su amor. Y sintió como se hacia un vuelco en su pecho y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos una vez mas. En esos momentos entro a la habitación su madre que al ver la oscuridad que se encontraba su único hijo sintió que su corazón se oprimía en su pecho. Otra vez se sentía desolado con el corazón roto, sabia que estaba destruido y se acerco a el amorosamente y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo reconfortando al su hijo dejando que desahogara todo su dolor quedando ella en completo silencio.

- Se la llevaron no es así

- Así es

- Porque, porque será que cada vez que logro amarla me la llevan de mi lado- las lagrimas salía como cascadas de sus ojos empapando la camisa de su madre, ella con el dolor en su alma lo recostó en su seno como cuando era un pequeño tarareando una canción para que se tranquilizara, ella mejor que nadie sabia el dolor que sufría su hijo. Pero también sabia que no se podía quedar con los brazos cruzados mientras veía como su hijo se desmoronaba por su sufrimiento.

- Hijo escúchame bien, la boda será dentro de un mes tienes el tiempo para planear arruinarle el día a ese tipejo, además cuentas con el apoyo mío y de tu padre.

- Que podría hacer

- Inuyasha No Taisho que sucede contigo, no puedo creer que te des por vencido tan fácil mente, hijo escúchame bien haz lo necesario para tenerla de nuevo y has el ritual de tu linaje como Inu Yukai después de ese ritual nadie los podrá separar

- No se madre. Ahora se me hará mas difícil verla y…

- Esto no puede estar pasado mi hijo ahora es un cobarde

- No soy un cobarde

- Pues deja tanto lloriqueo y ve por ella, si la amas demuéstraselo- su madre se levanto del suelo y se encamino hacia la salida dejando a un pensativo Inuyasha solo en la oscuridad de su habitación meditando en las palabras de su madre, era verdad se estaba comportando como un cobarde pero que mas podía hacer, estar lejos de ella hacia que se sintiera así, era como si le faltara algo en su interior, al sentir como su aroma desaparecía sentía que le arrancaban un pedazo del corazón. Como haría ahora que ella no estaba, como iba a vivir sin su amor, simple no lo haría. Tomo la decisión de levantarse del frio piso y arreglar un poco su habitación, busco entre su ropa hallando su viejo horai y hakama rojo de la tela de rata de fuego rápidamente se lo puso y se quito el collar dejando ver de nuevos sus lindas orejitas de perro y sus ojos color ámbar, si iba a recuperarla lo haría como el era como un hibrido.


	25. No Air

Tercera Parte

Capitulo 3

No Air

_Este capitulo esta basado en la canción de Chris Brown y Jordán Sparks No Air_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

Se miro al espejo sintió como se le inflaba el pecho de orgullo al verse de nuevo como era el antiguamente y todos sus recuerdos se pusieron en orden, bajo las escaleras y al presentarse en el salón familiar su presencia hizo que a todos se les pusiera la piel de gallina, se veía imponente, poderoso pero a la vez en su mirada había algo mas tristeza, pena y dolor hasta su piel se veía mas pálida parecía que su cuerpo se quedaba sin aire y así se sentía. Su Aome era todo para ella y sin ella sentía que su aire le faltaba.

_If I should die before I wake_

_It's 'cause you took my breath away_

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh_

Mientras ella se sentía aun peor, había llegado a su nuevo hogar o mejor dicho a su prisión. Su prometido la había encatarrado en una habitación y no le permitía salir de la misma. Ella solo sabia llorar en un rincón, sintió como su corazón se oprimía y como le faltaba el aire.

**_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_**

**_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_**

**_If there was a way that I could make you understand_**

Por otro lado el sentía como se le acaba el mundo se acerco a su padre pidiendo su apoyo y consejo para salir de esta situación y aunque intentaba disimularlo ella era su aire, era su todo y ya no estaba que pasaría con el si ella no volvía a el. La necesitaba más que nunca para volver a respirar.

**_But how do you expect me_**

**_To live alone with just me?_**

**_'Cause my world revolves around you_**

**_It's so hard for me to breathe_**

Como ella iba a hacer para tener la habilidad de respirar y poder vivir sin el. Su aire era el, su vida era el, su mundo era el y necesitaba estar de nuevo en sus brazos para poder respirar de nuevo.

**_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_**

**_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_**

**_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_**

**_There's no air, no air_**

Mientras reciba las palabras de apoyo de su padre sentía que su espíritu viajaba hasta donde ella se encontraba y la podía ver en un rincón de algún lugar llorando. Se volvió a sentir en su cuerpo y sentía que cada segundo que pasaba sin ella le faltaba más el aire.

_**Got me out here in the water so deep**_

_**Tell me how you gon' be without me?**_

_**If you ain't here I just can't breathe**_

_**There's no air, no air**_

Mientras ella sentía la presencia de su amado y se sentía como sus pulmones buscando el aire que tanto le faltaba pero ella no lo podía encontrar, Segundo tras Segundo se sentía como la habitación la oprimía mas y mas haciendo que de sus ojos chocolates salieran mas lagrimas de dolor.

**_No air, air_**

**_No air, air_**

**_No air, air_**

**_No air, air_**

El por otro lado sabía que ella lo necesitaba y sintió como de nuevo su alma dejo a su cuerpo y vio como este callo al suelo preocupando a todos, sintió que flotaba y llegaba hasta ella. Al verla así la rodeo con sus brazos dándole su calor y dándole consuelo. Mientras le susurraba al oído que la amaba.

_**I walk, I ran, I jump, I flew**_

_**Right off the ground to float to you**_

_**With no gravity to hold me down for real**_

Ella sintió como ese calor peculiar de el la envolvía y la llenaba de felicidad y al sentir su voz en su oído susurrándole que la amaba sentía como se llenaba de nuevo sentía que podría vivir de nuevo, que podía respirar.

_**But somehow I'm still alive inside**_

_**You took my breath but I survived**_

_**I don't how but I don't even care**_

Mientras el se sentía mas lleno que nunca, introdujo su nariz en su cabello respirando su aroma sintiendo como se llenaba de esa esencia tan vital para el, volvió a respirar.

_**So how do you expect me?**_

_**To live alone with just me?**_

_**'Cause my world revolves around you**_

_**It's so hard for me to breathe**_

Por alguna razón sabia que estaba allí con ella y con un susurro que se lo llevo el viento le confeso su amor.

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?**_

_**Can't live, can't breathe with no air**_

_**It's how I feel whenever you ain't there**_

_**There's no air, no air**_

Como esas simples palabras lo podían llenar de alegría, dos palabra as, dos silabas, una confección. Se sentía completo, sabia que lo amaba y su decisión se fortaleció, sabia que no podía vivir un segundo sin ella y si lo hacia sentía que le faltaba el aire.

_**Got me out here in the water so deep**_

_**Tell me how you gon' be without me?**_

_**If you ain't here I just can't breathe**_

_**There's no air, no air**_

Lo amaba, lo amaba más que a su vida, se lo había dicho y se sintió como su cuerpo recuperaba las fuerzas al sentir el calor de ese infinito abrazo, la amaba ella lo sabia y sabia que cumpliría con su promesa.

_**No air, air**_

_**No air, air**_

_**No air, air**_

_**No air, air**_

_**No more**_

_**BabyThere's no air, no air**_

_**No air, oh!**_

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?**_

_**Can't live, can't breathe with no air**_

_**It's how I feel whenever you ain't there**_

_**There's no air, no air**_  
_**Got me out here in the water so deep**_

_**Tell me how you gon' be without me?**_

_**If you ain't here I just can't breathe**_

_**There's no air, no air**_  
_**(No air)(No air)(No air)(No air)**_

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?**_

_**Can't live, can't breathe with no air**_

_**It's how I feel whenever you ain't there**_

_**There's no air, no air**_  
_**Got me out here in the water so deep**_

_**Tell me how you gon' be without me?**_

_**If you ain't here I just can't breathe**_

_**There's no air, no air**_  
_**No air, air**_

_**No air, air**_

_**No air, air**_

_**No air**_

Su abrazo se deceso dejándola con una helada briza que le calva los hueso sabia que se había ido pero muy en el fondo sabia que todo estaría bien Inuyasha vendría por ella y aunque se sentía morir por falta de aire el la llenaría de Nuevo.


	26. Comienza operacion secuestro

Tercera parte

Capitulo 4

Comienza la operación secuestro

Al levantarme mi cabeza daba vueltas y me sentía mareado y con sed mucha sed y mi vista se encontraba nublosa apenas podía distinguir donde estaba. Parpadee varias veces y así pude aclarar mi vista y podía ver donde me encontraba, estaba en mi habitación en mi cama recostado y a mi lado mi madre dormía sentada, no sabía por cuánto tiempo estuve dormido pero al ver el estado de ella parecieron ser horas hasta días. Con delicadeza la moví para poder incorporarme de esta y me dirigí hacia mi balcón y al ver lo ocurro que se encontraba el cielo pero a la vez iluminado por pequeñas luces y la luna en lo alto le daba un toque de romanticismo lo cual le recordaba a su pequeña y en eso su corazón comenzó a dolor al recordar lo triste que se veía cuándo estuvo fuera de su cuerpo, ella lo necesita y él lo sabia tenía que hacer un plan, un plan que lo ayudaría a traerla de vuelta a sus brazos para no dejarla escapar mas.

Mientras su padre entro en silencio y observo como su hijo admiraba el cielo nocturno y le recordó tanto como se sentía la soledad y le recordaba tanto a él cuando joven, cuando se enamoro de su hermosa esposa y madre del menor de sus hijos, el más parecido al pero a la vez a la mujer que el tanto amaba y sus pensamientos escucho los de su propio hijo y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro ante su idea. Fuera lo que fuera apoyaría a su hijo sabio lo loco que era y una idea descabellada de su parte no se haría esperar y mas sabiendo con el apoyo que era de seguro contaba. Se acerco sigilosamente hacia su hijo quien lo olfateo enseguida.

- Cuanto tiempo estuve así

- Desde ayer

- Ya veo

- Hijo que ocurrió

- No sé exactamente lo que me ocurrió

- No recuerdas nada

- Solo recuerdo quedarme sin aire y luego me podía ver a mi mismo caer al suelo y de un momento a otro encontraba con ella- una pequeña sonrisa melancólica se dibujo en su rosto y su padre lo miro con orgullo sabía bien que él la amaba pero no sabía a que lo hacía a esos extremos y al fin confirma sus mayor sospecha esa joven y su hijo tenían una conexión demasiado fuerte era como dos almas gemelas y lo más importante debían unirse para el bien de todos en ese mundo- padre ocurre algo malo

- No hijo todo está bien

- Padre

- Si hijo

- Necesito tu ayuda

- Para que

- Para algo descabellado

- Que tanto

- Una completa locura

- Hijo sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo. Así que explicare a tu viejo lo que se te vino a la mente

- Vera padre quiero secuestrarla el día de la boda

- Si eso ya lo has dicho

- Lo sé pero quiero torturarla

- Inuyasha qué demonios….

- Porfavor pa déjame explicarte

- Soy todo oídos

- Tu sabes bien que soy un ser hibrido

- Sabes que eso es obvio

- Lo sé, pues pensaba utilizar esa ventaja a mi favor

- Y que tienes en mente…

Padre e hijo hablaron del plan toda la noche y una curiosa Izayoi escuchaba a escondidas la idea más descabellada de su hijo y los planes de emergencia por du algo salían mal. La mañana llego sorprendiendo a ambos seres sentados en el balcón del cuarto del joven. Ya aclarados varios puntos se alistaron y bajaron a desayunar y ya sentados en la mesa Inu Taisho se levanto de su asiento y carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención de los presentes.

- Bueno familia les tengo buenas y malas noticias

- Bueno viejo comienza con las malas

- Como quieras Sessh, es mi deber informales que desde hoy la diversión se acaba, al igual que las vacaciones

- Pero que- gritaron todos los jóvenes a coro excepto por cierto peli plateado que se encontraba intentando aguantar una carcajada

- Pero la buena es que dentro de un mes volverá a nosotros Aome y junto con ella

- Habrá boda, KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- los gritos de la mujer dejaron a más de uno sordo era evidente la felicidad de la señora de la casa.

- Pero no entiendo cómo es que vamos a recuperar a Aome

- Muy fácil, la voy a secuestrar

- Enserio t has vuelto loco

- No, todavía esta cuerdo

- Mi padre tiene razón aun esta cuerdo pero aun no entiendo como lo piensas hacer

- Me disfrazare en la boda

- Ahora si poto la canica imbécil no se te ha ocurrido que sabrán que eres tu ellos nos invitaron a todos ósea incluyendo a Inuyasha Taisho a la boda

- Pero si yo estaré a allí

- Ahora si me confundí como estarás en 2 lugares al mismo tiempo

- Para eso necesitare la ayuda de mis queridísimas primas

- Que hacemos

- Necesito una copia de mi genética y física, podrán con el trabajo

- Claro

- Además necesitare una nueva apariencia

- Dalo por hecho

- Gracias chicas

- Y dime como piensas hacerlo

- Con la ayuda de cada uno de los presentes en la mesa además

- E contactado a la artillería pesada

- A que te refieres

- Los clanes InuYukai y lobo han accedido en esta alocada aventura

- Además cuentan con los hechiceros y guerreros

- A ver si entendí vas a hacer piensas hacer un golpe de estado y todo por estar con la mujer a la que amas

- Prácticamente si

- Porque no se me ocurrió antes

- Hikuro

- Iza déjalo hablar, a que te refieres con eso

- Lo único que te diré que creo que te he leído la mente y sabes que cuantas con mi apoyo

- Gracias amigo

- Cariño como me hayas dejado afuera

- Eso nunca cielo, y que me dicen se unen a esta locura

- Como no lo íbamos a hacerlo Inu, necesitas todo el apoyo posible cosa que ya tienes

- A chicos una cosa más pienso tortura

- INUYASHA!

- Oigan bajen la voz me van a explotar los oídos

- Pero como no lo íbamos a hacer te has vuelto loco o que

- No

- Que pretendes hacer

- Que me desee con locura, que se muera por que, oigan esa es información privada chorro de lisbonés

- Es mejor dejar solo al orejas calientes

- Se pueden ir todos al carajo, un hombre necesita ese tipo de atención de vez en cuando

- En eso te apoyo pero por favor no te juntes con este pervertido mas si te está dañando- todos comenzaron a reír ante el pasado comentario, el que llevaba días sin emitir ni tan solo una sonrisa, hoye daba carcajadas a los presentes los cuales se llenaban de alegría mientras sus padres se miraban los unos a los otros ahora si las cosas volvían a hacer como antes Inuyasha había vuelto y esta vez mas caliente que nunca.


End file.
